X Men Legends : Age Of Apocalypse
by Rogue gaL
Summary: Chapter 17 Rogue gets her revenge on Mastermind, and her and Remy share a...well, that'll be spoiling it for you now wouldn't it? R
1. The Rising

_**Hi this is Rogue GaL here. Just a few words before you read the story, I do not own X Men in anyway or the characters which belong to marvel. Some characters are mine though as I made them up. Thanks. **_

**Title – X Men Legends: Age Of Apocalypse **

**Author – Rogue GaL**

**Pairings – Romy, Jonda, Kiotr, Jott, Xietro, Stogan, Logilee, Jono/Paige/Warren/Betsy and loads more I can't think of! You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Rating – T (Later on there are VERY sexual scenes)!**

**Summery – Based on the video game X Men Legends II. It is a mix from comics/game/movie/evolution. The world as we know it may come to an end as the rising of Apocalypse. Now two enemies unite, and an uncommon alliance will go to the ends of the Earth to destroy the ultimate evil. Mainly Romy. **

**_This story is based on the video game Ultimate Legends II, but I do not own any of it so you can't sue me! Lol!_**

**The X Men And Other _MAIN _Characters **

**_Logan, Sabertooth, Apocalypse – Age unknown Scott, Sunfire, Nightcrawler, Jean Gambit – 21 Rogue, Colossus, John, Kitty, Scarlet Witch, Pietro, X23, Betsy, Bobby, Toad – 18/19 Juggernaut, Charles- 50s Storm- 30 Warren - 23 Jubilee, Paige, Chamber - 16_**

_**There are loads more characters, and loads more romances, but these are the MAIN characters. **_

**The Rising **

_On this Earth, there are humans… there are also mutants. And there are legends…But somewhere out in the universe, or perhaps another galaxy, there is something more than that. It is threatening, malevolence but powerful. It can change the way of the world eternally, unless someone stops it…But the question is, who? _

**Xavier's School For the Gifted And Talented**

**Outskirts Of New York**

**10am Tuesday 1st July**

The morning gleamed as bright as it could do as the sun reached its full stature. It broadened all over the country fields, and if you looked over the cliffs, you could watch and hear the striking sea. The plant life on the vast cliffs, which spread out for miles, blossomed into such splendour one would find rare to see.

A young girl, eighteen at least, walked forward. Her auburn hair followed the breeze gracefully. Her hair was shoulder length and curled. She had two curled white stripes at each side of her tantalizing face. She had the most spectacular green eyes, which could be misguided for emeralds. She wore a body suit which had yellow and green stripes on and wore yellow boots.

She was undeniably beautiful and full of spirit, and because of that fortitude of hers, she was a Rogue. Hence, her name she had chosen when she ran away from home. It wasn't straightforward for her; she had her whole life in front of her, well that was until she discovered her powers. Rogue had the gift, yet the curse of never being able to touch, because if she did touch any living thing, she would take away there energy life force, abilities including mutant powers, psyches and memories. She would have them for a while and whoever she touched would either be knocked out for a while, or put in a coma. But if she held on for too long, she would kill them and have their abilities forever. She permanently absorbed Ms. Marvel's essence. Her half-Kree genes grant her superhuman strength, speed, endurance, invulnerability, flight, and a limited seventh sense that allows her to track down specific people or objects and instinctively react to danger.

But now Rogue was 18, she was content with who she was, and happy to be where she was. And for that, she was superior of herself.

Abruptly, Rogue felt a hand touch her covered up shoulder. She flinched for a second.

"'Ello chere." Rogue's surprised face dissolved and a grin came upon her face. She knew exactly who it was.

"Hey sugah, wanna dance!" Rogue swiftly grabbed his hand and used all her strength to pull him over her back. Remy landed it front of her, nearly falling off the cliff.

"Dat wasn' very nice was it now _chere_?" he said. Rogue grinned.

"Well that is the whole point o' this Gambit, ah defeat you an' go 'ome a winner."

"Who said you were gonna win?" asked Gambit optimistic as he got up. He wore a black body suit which covered all his body up, except from two fingers on his left hand and one finger on his right. On his body suit there was a belt with an X on it and a belt going from his waist across to his waist with 'X' on it. He also had yellow boots. His brunette hair was short and he had the most striking red on black demon eyes. Plus, he was so sexy.

"Well it don' exactly look like yaw winnin' right now does it?" she asked him sarcastically. Gambit smiled even more and got out a few cards and charged them up. "Now, now Gambit, the rule o' this is not t' use our powers."

"Rules an' aims ar' der t' b' broken Roguey, its de point o' makin' 'em." alleged Gambit.

"Oh you have no idea." Gambit threw a few cards at her, but Rogue flew up into the air, and then went for Gambit, kicking him in the face. Gambit fell backwards and tumbled off the cliff. But he quickly grabbed on to the end of the cliff, holding on as tight as he could. Rogue flew down and got on her knees and looked at the Cajun.

"Well aint this a sight, firs' time ah seen a Cajun hanging off th' edge o' a cliff." said Rogue amused. Gambit looked down and gulped, he looked back at Rogue.

"Firs' time fo' everyt'ing, now d'ya wanna do Gambit a favour an' pull 'im back up, he don' like heights." pleaded Gambit.

"You're actually askin' me t' help you back up?" asked Rogue, not believing her ears.

"Non, Gambit sayin' dat 'f you save 'im…he'll take ya on a date." Rogue laughed.

"Let me get this straight, yaw sayin' 'f ah save ya, you will take _me_ on a date. God Gambit, you are so arrogant. Who said ah want t' go on a date with you, ah rather see you plummet." said Rogue.

"Oh come on chere, Gambit aint dat horrific."

"Gambit, ah don' wan't' go on a date with you, instead, ah'm gonna let you fall." Rogue stood up. Remy's hand fell off; he had one hand lingering on the cliff edge.

"Ah! Come on chere, jus' pull ol' Gambit up…'f you do he'll not talk t' ya fo' a week…non I take dat back!" said Gambit. Rogue laughed again, this was all like a game to her.

"Sorry Gambit, ah got a job t' do, an' that's t' finish you off. It's been nice sugah, but the parties gotta end sometime." Rogue got her boot and stood on Gambit's hand. He screamed in pain. He then let go and fell. Suddenly the grassy surroundings turned into a metal sort of room. Rogue was stood there laughing, while Gambit was on the floor coiled up.

"Gambit defeated Rogue wins." said the danger room.

"Oh man, I can' believe I los't' ya." said Gambit as he got up. "But I sure don' mind loosin' t' a beautiful femme such as yourself." Rogue stuck her tongue out.

"Don' worry Gambit, they'll always b' another time, but ah doubt ya will able t' beat me then, but you can keep tryin'." said Rogue acting as though he was a child. Gambit gave her an acerbic look.

"Hey, least I got a date out o' it all." said Gambit. Rogue looked perplexed and a bit envious.

"Who?" she asked.

"You." he said simply. Rogue laughed.

"In ya dreams Cajun, ah wouldn' go out with you 'f you were the last man on Earth."

"So ya keep tellin' moi. So chere, who is yaw dream date?" asked Gambit, inquisitive.

"Hmm, well ah do like Bobby Drake. Ah mean he's sexy, a good combatant an' a really good friend t' Me." said Rogue, hoping she was making Gambit covetous.

Gambit's eyes got redder and brighter as she talked about Bobby. He knew they had dated for a short while in the past, and then became good friends, but something still could go on. Rogue laughed again.

"Don' start gettin' jealous." said Rogue.

"Jealous, Gambit aint getting' jealous, non, he b' happy fo' you. I'm glad you found someone t' love forever an' all dat crap…I jus' hope he treats you as well as I treat you." said Gambit, sounding very jealous. Rogue laughed again.

"You are _so_ jealous." said Rogue.

"I am _so_ not." he imitated.

"Gambit, yaw eyes deceive you all th' time. Ah know you are jealous o' me an' Bobby." said Rogue, happy that she was right.

"So it is true you are together!" Gambit shouted. Rogue couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Whatever Gambit, ah know you are jealous, but ya don' need t' worry, me an' Bobby aint together. We've been down that road an' we know we're better as friends." explained Rogue getting sombre.

"Oh…well…" Gambit tried to find the words. Rogue smiled. Oh how he cherished that smile from her cherry lips. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever lay eyes on.

"Well ah'm gonna hit the showers, ah'm 'spose t' go out with Kitty, Pete an' Jean t'day." said Rogue.

"Maybe Gambit could come wit' ya." said Gambit.

"'F you wanna sit with Miss totally, Mr silent and Miss Pole up her ass then sure ya can come along." Gambit smiled.

"Well, not fo' dem, jus't' keep you company." Rogue didn't show any emotion on her face, nor did she want to. Inside though she was jumping for joy. She had been out with Remy before on countless occasions, but it was normally with quite a big group. Even though they'd still be going with a group, Rogue couldn't help but get excited to share time with the Swamp boy she so much admired.

"Meet us at the movies at 9.00pm t'night then." said Rogue.

"Why can' I come up wit' yaw?" asked Gambit.

"'Coz you'll annoy me an' try t' convince me t' go on yaw motorcycle again." moaned Rogue.

"But you always do." pointed out Gambit.

"Shut it swamp rat, ya wanna come with us then meet us there. Kay?"

"Qui chere, Remy b' der."

"Good…ah mean whatever…do what ya want." said Rogue slightly embarrassed.

"It's okay chere, Remy knows de ladies like t' spend time wit' dis ol' Cajun." Rogue blushed and wished she had said something back to him, but he had already begun to talk. "You look belle when you blush ange."

"That's sweet Cajun, but not sweet enough t' catch mah attention." Rogue headed for the danger room doors. "Ah'll see you at 9 then."

"Till den chere." he walked over and gently lifted up her gloved hand to his lips and kissed it. "I bid you fair well." Rogue blushed, but tried to conceal it.

"You are so lame." she said as she walked out of the danger room.

Rogue went into the changing room and into the shower. She just remembered everything, all her past, and the way she used to be.

The first time she discovered her powers was when she kissed her boyfriend Cody Robbins at a school dance. After waiting at the hospital to see if he was okay, she knew she couldn't stay in Mississippi. So she ran away, to where, she didn't know.

As fate would have it, Rogue ran into a man in Canada. Logan, or known to other people, Wolverine. He too was a mutant. Blessed with healing powers, but cursed with an animal in him. After running into some trouble and being saved by the X Men, Rogue and Logan stayed at the mansion for a while. But when Magneto kidnapped Rogue to try to use her to make humans mutants, Logan fought beside the X Men to save her. Rogue and Logan built a relationship; it was as though they were father and daughter. Rogue had always loved him that way, but not in any other. At first perhaps, but who wouldn't. His raw animal intuition gave Rogue a feeling she could only describe as lust. Obviously, this faded away with time, and their relationship had become stronger.

Rogue was only 15 when this all happened, and she had already been through a lot. She didn't join the X Men after Magneto and the Liberty Island incident, she went away to sort her head out. When she returned to the X Men at 16, a new member had joined the team, Remy LeBeau, charmer, thief, and a man that caught her interest from when they very first met. Of course they flirted and messed around, fought with each other, but at the end of the day, they truly felt something for each other. And it took a while for both of them to realise how they felt, yet they didn't tell each other or anyone for a matter of fact. It left them in mystification, yet they still carried on as though nothing had altered.

Rogue wondered what life would be like with him. She knew she would have a great time, and she knew he would be serious with her. She wasn't big headed about this, but she knew Remy felt something for her, she felt it inside of her. She knew that he missed her extremely went she went on a mission, and she knew that whenever she was crying, he'd be the first one to go to her, to make her laugh. And she knew he cherished to spend time with her…but then again, she kept thinking, it might just be her.

She just wished she could tell him how she felt like she did with Bobby, but that was different, because with Bobby Rogue didn't like him as much as she liked Remy. And she liked Remy so much. It would always end in heartache though, because Rogue could never touch, or make love, or just wrap her arm around the man she lo…liked…Who was she kidding, she practically asked for all this. She was the one who kept Remy interested, maybe if she just didn't talk to him…oh but she knew it was to late for that.

No matter what she would do or what she tried not to do, in the end, she would always have Remy, and that was good, but it was killing her inside too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**New York Odeon **

**19.14pm Tuesday 1st July**

"I hate waiting." said Kitty as herself, Piotr, Rogue, Jean and Remy stood waiting in a line to buy some tickets for a movie.

"What do ya'll wan't' see anyway?" asked Rogue.

"Well I want to see that Wallace and Gromit, curse of the were rabbit." said Kitty.

"What are you like five?" joked Rogue.

"Well I want to see The Exorcism of Emily Rose." said Jean. "It looks really scary."

"Ah agree." said Rogue.

"Well den 'f de beautiful lady wants t' see dat, Remy does too." said Remy. Rogue smiled.

"But I'll like, get scared." said Kitty.

"I'll protect you Keety." said Piotr as he put his arm around her shoulders. Kitty smiled and kissed him on the cheek. That's one of the things Kitty had always loved, Piotr was always there, even when the little things and the childish things scared her, he'd be there. Most people were used to it, but others hated her childlike behaviour, but nope, not her boyfriend, he found it almost…arousing.

Piotr didn't just like her fun personality either; he liked her genuine side the most. When Piotr had joined the X Men after he was used by the Russian government, Kitty was the first one to trust him. Most people thought he was some kind of spy, wanting to blow up America. Kitty told everyone how ridiculous and childish that theory was and whoever said that obviously didn't have an intellectual mind, which was Bobby of course. After the rumours died down, people started to trust him again and he finally felt like he was home. He could only owe that all to Kitty. Sure there were Jean, Rogue, Remy, and a few others who trusted him, but Kitty and another certain person were always there for him. The other certain person was Kurt. He was probably Piotr's best friend in the X Mansion; Kitty on the other hand was more than that. It was hard for Piotr thought, as he could not act on his feelings for Kitty as she was with Kurt at the time. But he soon left the mansion and had to leave his beloved girlfriend behind. And this time, Piotr was there for Kitty, he was there the times she cried. She soon started to realise that maybe Piotr was the one for her. And 6 months later, they were still together.

"So Emily Rose it is then." said Jean.

When the five finally got their ticket, they went straight into the cinema room. Jean sat at the end, then Rogue and Remy, Piotr and Kitty.

"Ah think ah'm gonna get some chocolate." said Rogue.

"I'll come wit' ya chere." said Remy.

"Ah can get a piece o' chocolate on mah own Remy." pointed out Rogue.

"Yeah but t' b' honest chere, I jus' wan' some nachos."

"Oh, sorry." Rogue blushed and turned around.

They both walked out of the doors into the snack department.

"Crap ah left mah money with Kitty, let me go get it…" said Rogue.

"Non, Remy will pay fo' it." said Remy. Rogue looked at him and smiled.

"Okay thanks Cajun…wait this aint gonna b' like a date thang is it?" asked Rogue. Remy laughed as he got his wallet out.

"Non chere, not 'f you don' wan' it t' b'. But Remy prefer 'f it wo'." Rogue smiled and looked down to the floor. Remy was paying for the food, so he wasn't paying attention that much.

"…Me to." she came out with. Remy turned his head back round to her, his face was shocked but serious.

"You bein' serious chere?" he asked her. Rogue blushed.

"Ah don' know, ah mean ah feel a connection between us. Do you?"

"Fo' de pas' two years I've known ya, yeah, I always new we had a _bond_." said Remy, over the moon.

"Me too, an' ah jus' didn' really say anything 'coz…ah wasn' sure ya felt the same way." said Rogue. Remy smiled at her.

"Well I do, I do a lot." he said.

"Hey, you actually said a couple o' sentences with 'I' in it." pointed out Rogue. Remy smiled and paid for the chocolate.

"So do you wan't' go on a date sometime?" asked Remy.

"Ah'd lo…" Rogue suddenly remembered the reason why she didn't tell Remy in the first place. 'Ah am the biggest idiot in the world'. She thought to herself. "'Em…ah don' know, maybe, Come on lets go, the movie probably started." Rogue headed towards the doors to the movie. Remy watched her walk away; he was confused on her sudden insecurity.

"Rogue, what's wrong?" he asked her a she caught up with her.

"Nothin', why you ask?" she said, knowing why.

"Well about 30 seconds ago we were goin' t' go on a date an' now we're back to _Gambit _and Rogue."

"Huh? Look Remy ah jus' don' think it's the right time fo' '_Remy _and Rogue', lets jus' leave it like '_Gambit_ an' Rogue' fo' a while shall we?" she said with the hand gestures.

"Chere, I don' know what you're worried about, but what ever it is, I don' care, I jus' wan' t'…" Remy paused.

"Yeah…" Remy didn't want to say what he really_ did_ want to say to her.

"It don' matter…but I know what you're problem is, an' befo' we go back in der an' pretend non o' dis happened…" Remy went close up into Rogue's face. His lips inches away from her own. "…I don' care 'bout you're powers, as long as I know you're alright." He then backed away and opened their movie's door. He held it open for her. She stared at him for a moment then walked past him into the movie.

After the movie had finished, Rogue, Jean and Kitty went inside the Odeon's bathroom.

Kitty was applying some foundation, Rogue was putting some lip-gloss on and Jean was putting some eye-shadow on.

"So you and Remy huh?" said Kitty out of the blue. Rogue looked at Kitty.

"Wow you're straight to the point." said Jean.

"What d'ya mean?" Rogue asked Kitty.

"Oh come on, it's pretty obvious. You invited _him_ with us."

"Only as a friend." said Rogue.

"Oh come on, you can't like, lie to me. I'm one of you're best friends and you're not even telling me you like, like Gambit, even though I already know." explained Kitty.

"Well ya wrong sugah, ah don' like Remy one bit…" Rogue lied.

"I have to agree with Kitty there Rogue. Even I can sense you're feeling for one another." said Jean.

"Ya been readin' mah mind red!" shouted Rogue.

"No, but my telepathic abilities are open, so I can sense things. And I sense Remy's feelings for you. Yours are harder to sense because you keep them so congested, but his are just all over the place." explained Jean.

"Look ya'll, jus' keep outta mine an' Remy's business." said Rogue, starting to put her lip-gloss on again.

"So you like, admit it, you and Remy are together?" asked Kitty.

"No Kitty, me an' Remy aren't together!" shouted Rogue for the last time. "Can we jus' drop it?" The two other girls nodded. Jean smiled and looked back into the mirror. Unexpectedly she saw a figure. It was…a monster…a man…his face was deformed. Behind the man was fire, and a house, a very big house…Jean realised what it was. A smile appeared on the revolting face of the being. Jean screamed and by accident using her telekinesis's, she smashed the mirrors. Rogue and Kitty fell on the floor when all the glass broke from the mirrors.

Jean stood still, shocked what she had just saw and what she just did. She breathed heavily and looked straight on as though it was still there. Rogue and Kitty were still on the floor looking up at Jean. Jean finally snapped out of it and looked at the two mutant girls on the floor.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." said Jean as she helped them up.

"What th' hell was that?" asked Rogue.

"I…I had a vision of some sort."

"Okay, ah know a lot o' weird stuff has happened t' you, but seeing the future aint one o' 'em Jean." said Rogue.

"I know…but _I know_ I had a vision." said Jean.

"How do you know it was the like, future?" asked Kitty.

"Because even though I don't know what he looks like…I know it was _him_." said Jean.

"Who?" asked both Kitty and Rogue.

"…Apocalypse is coming." Rogue and Kitty gasped.

"How…when…where?" asked Rogue.

"I don't know, I just saw his face, and behind his body…was…was…"

"Was what?" asked Kitty.

"Was the Xavier mansion…in_ flames_." Rogue and Kitty gasped again.

"We have t' tell the others." said Rogue. She headed towards the doors of the toilets.

"No wait, I don't think that's the best thing." said Jean.

"Why not?" asked Rogue. "We've been waiting fo' this day fo' ages Jean, we need t' b' ready."

"She's like right Jean; we've been training and everything for the past year even better than what we did before. We need to like, be totally prepared." said Kitty.

"Okay, but…okay." said Jean. Rogue went outside the toilets where Piotr and Remy were.

"Boy have we got somin't' tell ya'll." said Rogue.

**Streets Of New York **

**23.57pm Tuesday 1st July**

"So…Jean had a vision of Apocalypse standing in front of ve mansion?" asked Piotr.

"Like yeah, and soon." said Kitty. Piotr put his arms around Kitty's waist, defensive.

"D'ya know when?" asked Rogue to Jean.

"No, but I just have the feeling that he's coming soon." said Jean.

"We should tell de Prof." said Remy.

"Tomorrow we will, he'll be asleep now." said Jean.

"Ah can' believe that th' world might end 'coz o' 'im. Ah can' even find it possible t' believe." said Rogue.

"I know what ya mean chere, it feels as though not'in is gonna happen. I t'ink dats why were not so fussed 'bout it, 'coz we don' believe it." said Remy putting his arm around Rogue's shoulder. Rogue smiled for a minute then realised what he was doing. She pushed it off and gave him a dead eye.

"Jeez Remy, even when th' world might end ya still find time t' b' a pervert." said Rogue. Kitty laughed.

"You two are so for each other." said Kitty. Rogue sighed; she wasn't going to win this battle.

"Forget it, come on ya'll." said Rogue as they spotted Piotr's car in the street. Jean, Piotr went to the car. So did Rogue but Remy grabbed her hand.

"Leavin' moi so soon wit' out a goodbye kiss." said Remy. Rogue slapped him. Remy held his face. "What was dat fo'!"

"'Coz ya know 'f ah did ah'd absorb ya dry. Ya jus' don' get it do you! The world might end Remy, anytime soon, Apocalypse might b' 'ere, an' we might b' fightin' 'im!" shouted Rogue. Remy looked at her seriously.

"I know mon chere." he hugged Rogue, sensing her fear. "But Remy b' 'ere t' protect ya, non?"

"Ah don'…ah don' need your protection Cajun, ah can look after mahsef." said Rogue pushing him away. Remy looked at her. He couldn't understand this girl that had his attention all the time. She was such a feisty southern girl, and she had a fun side to her. She was always full of spirit and a delight to be with most of the time. But then she would turn into an angry goth girl who didn't care about anyone, not even herself. She had 10 different personalities, but her true personality was hidden deep inside. Remy wasn't even sure if he had actually met the_ real_ Rogue.

"Rogue I jus' don' get you sometimes. I mean at one point ya all flirty, den your all mean, den your scared…I jus' don' get it." said Remy.

"Maybe that's our problem Remy…we jus' don' get each other." she said shrewdly.

"Non, I know you better den anyone else, its jus' you don' tell moi 'ow you feel." said Remy.

"You're being serious." said Rogue. "Ah can always tell when you're bin' serious 'coz you always say I instead o' Remy." Rogue's voice was quiet, scared and happy.

"See, not a lot o' people know dat." said Remy trying to make a point that she knows him.

"Remy ah think ah know you now, but ah don' know who you _were_. Ah don' care 'bout the past, but ah like t' know that kind o' stuff. Yet you don' tell me. That's the reason why ah don' know you, 'coz ah don' know you're past." said Rogue. "An' you don' know mine. An' we obviously don' trust each other with it. So lets jus' leave the 'Rogue an' Remy' thing, 'coz it's not going t' work."

"Ya wrong chere, I can' tell ya mon past 'coz you'll hate moi. You're the only person I _want _t' tell…but I jus' can' forgive mahself 'f _you_ hated moi." said Remy.

"Ah could never hate you." she said to him. "But at the minute, ah jus' don' know." Rogue walked off to the car. She sat next to Jean.

"What was all that like, about?" asked Kitty who was in the front seat.

"Ah don' wan't' talk 'bout It." said Rogue.

**Xavier's School For The gifted and talented**

**Outskirts of New York**

**2.47am Wednesday 2nd July**

She stood up in her pyjamas and walked out of her room slowly with her slippers dragging on her feet.

Rogue entered the kitchen and opened the fridge. She got the milk out and closed the fridge door and opened the cupboard door to get a cup. She then poured the milk into the cup and returned it back into the fridge. She then sat down and drank the milk slowly, her eyes staring straight on, thinking, worrying about Apocalypse.

Suddenly the light switch went on and off. Rogue looked to the door and saw Jean standing in the kitchen doorway.

"You know, it's not nice t' sneak up on people." said Rogue. Jean smiled and walked into the kitchen. Rogue had always had a thing against Jean. She was a good person, kind and generous and Rogue respected that. But it was the fact that she had everything Rogue wanted. Rogue could have been jealous of everyone in the mansion, but no, it was only Jean. The reason being was because she had earned Logan's love, without even having to try. Logan would always put Jean first, even if that wasn't true, Rogue thought it. And to know that Jean could dump Scott and go with Logan, touch him, love him…it killed Rogue. She didn't love Logan, she didn't fancy him, and she saw him as her father. But she knew that if there was ever another women, Logan would leave Rogue behind, not treat her like his daughter and be with the woman he loved. Even though it was not true, Rogue still believed it.

"Sorry, I just didn't think anyone was in here." said Jean as she opened the fridge door to get out a cookie. She sat on a seat opposite Rogue. "So how are you doing?" Rogue watched Jean bite her cookie and chew it, mannerly. Her short red her glowed more brunette in the moonlight.

"…Fine." Rogue said simply. Jean put her cookie down and raised her eyebrow.

"If you were 'fine' you wouldn't be up at 2.30am in the morning drinking milk would you?" said Jean. Rogue hated the fact that Jean knew people's personality's in a snap.

"Well ah don' think that's any o' your business now is it?" said Rogue. "Besides ah could ask you the same question." Jean smiled and picked up her cookie.

"Well I can normally get to sleep, but Scott for some reason has started to snore which makes me have a hell of a night." explained Jean laughing. "I haven't had a decent piece of sleep in a week."

"Why don' you get a spare room then, or bunk in with someone." pointed out Rogue.

"Is that an offer?" asked Jean. Rogue nearly chocked on her milk as she swallowed it.

"Ur…" Jean laughed and out her cookie down.

"Don't worry, I was only kidding. Besides I can't leave Scott on his own, it would just be an unintelligent move in out relationship." Rogue nodded.

"Well ah wouldn' know anything 'bout that." said Rogue.

"Ah, so is that what's bothering you?" asked Jean. Rogue smiled softly.

"A bit, but ah have t' live with it everyday so ah'm pretty used t' bein' depressed of knowing the fact that ah'll never b' able t' touch another human being in mah life." explained Rogue as she took a sip of her milk.

"Now you know that's not true, the Professor is sure to have a breakthrough with you're powers any day now." reassured Jean.

"Ah've been telling mahself that fo' th' past 2 years ah've been 'ere. Ah got mah powers when ah was fifteen Jean, ah'm now eighteen an' ah still can' touch."

"I know that it seems like you'll never be able to touch Rogue," said Jean as she put her hand on Rogue's covered up arm as she leaned over across the table, "but wherever there is darkness, there is always the sunshine trailing behind it, as Hank always says anyway." Jean smiled at her, and for some reason this smile Jean gave her actually reassured her. Jean knew that Rogue didn't like her much, but it didn't stop her from trying. Rogue smiled back, a genuine smile.

"Thanks Jean." she said softly.

"Anytime, I'm always here for you to talk to." said Jean. Rogue nodded and put her empty cup in the sink. She then walked past Jean and out of the kitchen, leaving Jean on her own.

**Xavier's School For The gifted and talented**

**Outskirts of New York**

**3.00am Wednesday 2nd July **

_Flashback _

"_Mesmero who are you calling for, what are you doing?" asked Charles as he watched the man named Mesmero fiddle with a key in his hand. "You possessed my X Men, made them get these rings for you behind our backs, and now you're using it for something. Tell me!" _

"_A dawning of a new age will happen Charles, once he is summand out of the prison he was put in, he will come down and rule all." said Mesmero. _

"_Who!" he shouted. _

"_The ruler of the worlds, the dark lord of evil. He will rule us all." _

"_Mesmero, you're unwell, you're chasing a dream, it's not reality." fought Charles. Behind Mesmero was a wall with inscriptions on it. _

"_Once I put this in the key hole, it'll be over before you know it Charles; he'll be here and obliterate everything before you're very eyes. And it will happen ever so hurriedly." laughed Mesmero. _

"_Who is this man you speak of!" shouted Charles fed up of playing games. _

"_He is no man of mortal or mutant, he is much more powerful." Mesmero smiled and put the key in the hole. He turned it and pulled it out, nothing happened. _

"_I told you Mesmero, you're ill. Nothing happened, and nothing will." said Charles, convinced he was just a mad man. _

"_You're wrong Charles, oh so very wrong. Nothing has happened yet, but an Apocalypse will happen." _

"_I have had enough." said Charles. He began to read his mind, putting himself and Mesmero in pain while doing so. After Charles had read his mind, his eyes opened wide. "Oh no…" Mesmero got off the floor and smiled. _

_  
"Now you know the reality. You may be able to impede me, but now that key has sent a portal for him to get out of his incarceration he was placed in thousands of years ago, and this galaxy will belong to him." Mesmero laughed at Charles and ran out of the Egyptian cave. Charles didn't go after him, instead he out his hand on his head. _

"_I could have stopped him doing one simple thing…but all along he was telling the truth…what have I done?" he said to himself. _

_End flashback_

He came closer to him, wanting him, asking for him. He knew he was obsessed with him, always following him, making him do things he wouldn't have dreamt of doing. He touched his arm making him shiver.

_Flashback_

"_And you let him put the key in the hole?" asked Beast. _

"_Yes Hank, I made the biggest mistake a person could ever make. And now because of me not believing one simple man, the world will end." said Charles looking down, not bearing to see his X men. _

"_It wasn't you're fault Professor." said Jean, even though she wished he did something. "So this 'Apocalypse' creature, will he come down to Earth?" _

"_I am afraid so. When I was interpretation Mesmero's mind, I saw the creature ensnared in his prison in the astro plane. Now that the key has been entered into it's hole, it has send a portal for him to come out with his army, and obliterate everything we love so he can be sovereign of it." explained Charles. _

"_So we got t' fight de Apocalypse dude?" asked Gambit. _

"_I'm afraid when the time comes, we will have to. But I don't think we will be alone." said Charles. _

"_What do you mean?" asked Cyclops. _

"_I think that even though mutants and humans may have there differences, we will be fighting for the same thing…life." _

"_When the time comes Charles, we'll be ready." said Storm. _

_End Flashback_

He looked at the room he was in, but it wasn't even a room, it was darkness…just darkness. He was scared he didn't know what to do…He came closer and closer and closer he couldn't push back…

Suddenly Xavier fell…which in realistic terms, he fell off her bed. He held his head and slowly sat up, sweat dripping from his forehead. The dreams had been getting worse. He didn't know what to do.

"Professor?" he head someone say. He looked round to see Jean Grey standing in his doorway with a concerned look on her face. She ran to him and used he powers to put him back on the bed. "I heard you screaming and came immediately." said Jean. "Were you dreaming?"

Xavier looked at her with lying eyes. "Yes, a harmless dream." Jean could sense he was lying, but didn't want to object.

"Okay Professor. I'll be in mine and Scott's room if you need me." she walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. Xavier pulled the covers over him again, but he knew he would not able to get back to sleep.

"He's coming." said Xavier to himself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxX

_**So how do you like it? I tried really hard on this so you would like it. Tell me though if you want me to change something. I know it happened quick but I want to get onto the story. Remember this story is based on the game X Men legends II Rise of Apocalypse, but this has more feeling to it. It's more like the inside story with romance in it. **_

_**More couples coming up next, it's not just Romy lol.**_

_**Next Chapter- Hell has came – The next Apocalypse is here, and no one can seem to stop it. The brotherhood have a captive, while the X Men prepare for their fight. Also, a friend becomes an enemy. Relationships, wars, action, EVERYTHINGxXx**_

**Remember to review**


	2. Hell Has Come

_**Hi this is Rogue GaL here. Just a few words before you read the story, I do not own X Men in anyway or the characters which belong to marvel. Some characters are mine though as I made them up. Thanks. **_

**Title – X Men Legends: Age Of Apocalypse **

**Author – Rogue GaL**

**Pairings – Romy, Jonda, Kiotr, Jott, Xietro, Stogan, Logilee, Jono/Paige/Warren/Betsy and loads more I can't think of! You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Rating – T **

**Summery – Based on the video game X Men Legends II. It is a mix from comics/game/movie/evolution. The world as we know it may come to an end as the rising of Apocalypse. Now two enemies unite, and an uncommon alliance will go to the ends of the Earth to destroy the ultimate evil. Mainly Romy. **

**_This story is based on the video game Ultimate Legends II, but I do not own any of it so you can't sue me! Lol!_**

**The X Men And Other _MAIN _Characters **

**_Logan, Sabertooth, Apocalypse – Age unknown Scott, Sunfire, Nightcrawler, Jean Gambit – 21 Rogue, Colossus, John, Kitty, Scarlet Witch, Pietro, X23, Betsy, Bobby, Toad – 18/19 Juggernaut, Charles- 50s Storm- 30 Warren - 23 Jubilee, Paige, Chamber - 16_**

_**There are loads more characters, and loads more romances, but these are the MAIN characters. **_

_**Hey people, I was really upset about getting 2 review, but I still loved the review. Please please try to review thank youXxX**_

_On this Earth, there are humans… there are also mutants. And there are legends…But somewhere out in the universe, or perhaps another galaxy, there is something more than that. It is threatening, malevolence but powerful. It can change the way of the world eternally, unless someone stops it…But the question is, who? _

**Previously – Jean had been having some visions of the return of Apocalypse while the Professor had been sensing his return too. Rogue and Gambit's attraction has been getting more serious. And when everyone thought everything was alright Apocalypse has been freed by the help of Mesmero.**

**Hell Has Came**

**The Brotherhood Of Evil Mutants Base, Boston**

**16.54pm Wednesday 2nd July **

Wanda put her red hair back into a bobble and looked at herself in the mirror. She turned around back to the dark room. In the middle of it was a man tied up to a chair, he looked beaten up.

"Look, if you just tell us how to defeat him, then we'll let you go." she said. It was Mesmero. The Brotherhood of evil mutants had captured him to find out information.

"I will not tell you anything." he said.

"Look, my father Magneto for some strange reason has this obsession with Apocalypse and destroying him. Now I'm not really bothered, but when it comes to the world being destroyed, I think I Am." explained Wanda. "Now will you just tell us?"

"The reign of Apocalypse will happen no matter what. Even if I told you how to conquer him, you would not be able to do it." said Mesmero. The doors opened to the room Scarlet Witch and Mesmero were in. Magneto and Pietro came into the room.

"Has he spoken yet?" asked Magneto.

"No." said Wanda.

"Why will you not tell us!" shouted Magneto as he lifted the chair Mesmero was sat in, into the air. Mesmero screamed and then stayed soundless, he was too exhausted from the beatings.

"Because it would make no difference." said Mesmero.

"But-you-could-change-the-world-forever-if-you-don't-tell-us." said Pietro.

"Kill me if you wish, I will remain a loyal servant of Apocalypse life and death." said Mesmero.

"Very well!" shouted Magneto, angry and fed up he was not getting anything out of him.

"No father wait!" shouted Scarlet witch as she used her hex powers to cancel out Magneto's powers. She used her other hand to stop Mesmero from falling to the ground. "We need him and you know this."

"But he is not telling us anything!" shouted Magneto.

"In time he will."

"That's one thing we don't have Wanda."

"He's-got-a-point-sis." said Pietro. "Mesmero-said-he-is-coming-anytime-soon."

"Do you honestly believe him Pie?" asked Wanda. "He's an obsessed man, I mean I'm obsessed with gothic stuff, but he's obsessed with the world ending, and trying to make it happen."

"We will not wait for his answer. Where is Pyro!" shouted Magneto.

"Pyro?" asked Wanda.

"Our-new-team-mate-He's-called-ST-John-Allerdyce." said Pietro. The door to the room entered once more. A small man with fiery hair came in. He wore an orange suit. He came up to Magneto, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver.

"G'day mates." he said.

"Oh my God." said Wanda. "I don't know you, but I can just guess what you're attitude is like already."

"Are ya liken' it so far?" Pyro asked.

"No…father what were you thinking?" asked Wanda as she turned to Magneto.

"Now Wanda, never judge a book by its covers. John has great powers, and this is what we need. This isn't a game my child, we need the strongest to go into battle, and he is strong." explained Magneto. Wanda didn't look satisfied though. "Pyro, show her a demonstration."

Pyro nodded and turned to Mesmero who was sat in the chair. He used his flame-thrower that can throw a stream of flame a maximum distance of 25 feet. It went straight to Mesmero. All that could be heard was screams of pain.

"Is this really necessary?" asked Wanda.

"Do you want the world to be taken over by Apocalypse?" asked Magneto. Wanda looked down, still disproving, but knew her father was right. "As I thought. Mesmero will not hold out for ever, he will soon give in."

"For some reason, I think Mesmero's not in the equation anymore." said Wanda to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**New York City Airspace**

**23.06pm Thursday July 3rd **

"HQ, this is Brand 7 on patrol, we've got a heavy storm coming up." said the flyer in the jet plane. The wind was blowing against the jet and the rain was covering the windows. He looked to his screen and suddenly there were hundreds, no thousands of…things coming towards him. "Wait a minute…we got bogies, hundreds of 'em! HQ what are my orders! HQ!"

Suddenly the jet blew up into tiny little pieces, and from the fire and smoke, came thousands of alien like jets. They flew into New York City, firing at the building as it went past. Buildings blew up; people were screaming and running on the streets in their night clothes. Cars were being blown into buildings.

After the alien like jets went past, a huge yellow and blue object came down slowly into the core of New York. The engine of it started to light up and from the bottom of its path, like an atomic bomb, the ground started to blow up.

It was huge, just like the mushroom cloud. People who had actually managed to survive, which wasn't a lot, stared in shock as they saw the whole of New York, blasted into tiny little pieces.

"Oh my god." said a woman as the huge yellow and blue object landed.

"What the hell…?" said a few people. No one knew what happened that night, and it happened all so quickly, but an apocalypse had just begun…

XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXXxXXxXXxXX

**Xavier's Mansion, Rec room, outskirts of New York **

**6.00am Friday 4th July**

"…but no one knows what this means. All we know is that there are only 16 survivors out of thousands, as New York was viciously blown up. Now the only thing that stands there is some sort of aircraft which reaches up into the sky. Military armies have tried to reach the base, but there is some sort of force field around it. Is this a terrorist bomb, perhaps a mutant but some people are saying that an apocalypse is on us? This is Kate Trish reporting for New York." explained the reporter on T.V.

Scott Summers went to the T.V and turned it off. He looked at the other X Men in the room. There was Xavier, Jean, Logan, Rogue, Kitty, Piotr, Hank, Ororo, Bobby, Gambit and Jean Grey.

"This is a disaster." said Piotr.

"Like Professor, I know you've told us most information on him, but what do you know about his past and how he came to be when you like, read Mesmero's mind?" asked Kitty.

"Apocalypse was born nearly five thousand years ago in Egypt as a member of the Akkaba clan. Even as an infant, he inspired fear. Ugly and malformed, he was abandoned by the tribe to die in the harsh desert sun. The baby was found by a roving band of feared desert raiders known as the Sandstormers. Most of them, too, thought the infant should die. However, their ruthless leader, Baal, somehow recognized the potential power in the child. He named him En Sabah Nur ("The First One") and raised him as his own son." explained Charles.

"Like have you noticed most evil people…and when I say evil I mean I wanna destroy all that has been made…are ugly." said Kitty. Piotr laughed a bit. 

"As En Sabah Nur grew, he surpassed the other tribesmen in intelligence and strength. Everyone in the tribe except for Baal hated and feared him for his inhuman looks and great abilities. En Sabah Nur did not understand their fear, but hardened his heart against it. Moreover, he believed in the principle that Baal and the tribe lived by, that only the fittest, tested by hardship, would, and should, survive. On the day of his tribal rite of passage into manhood, the seventeen-year-old En Sabah Nur killed three armed warriors of the tribe using only his bare hands." explained Charles.

"Wow and I thought I was bad." said Logan.

"At this time Egypt was ruled by Pharaoh Rama-Tut. On the day of En Sabah Nur's rite of passage, Baal explained to him that Rama-Tut was no god, as most believed, but a man who had arrived in a strange vessel." said Charles.

"So that ship Apocalypse came in was the vessel." said Jean.

"Wow, we're really learnin' some stuff 'bout history 'ere." said Rogue.

"On the day of his rite of passage, Baal brought the young Nur to a sacred cave whose entrance became blocked by a cave-in, trapping them underground. After a week of wandering without food or water, they found the remnants of Rama-Tut's timeship within an underground Egyptian tomb. Baal told Nur that he believed him to be a conqueror whose coming was foretold in ancient prophecies, and that Nur was destined to overthrow Rama-Tut. Then Baal died from lack of nourishment, and Nur, whose mutant physiology kept him alive, vowed to take vengeance on Rama-Tut and claim his destiny. Four weeks later he finally made his way back to the surface." explained Charles.

"And that's how he became the creature he is today." said Scott.

"What exactly are we going to be going up against Professor?" asked Storm.

"Apocalypse is a mutant who possesses superhuman strength which he can augment by sonically drawing on outside energy sources. Apocalypse can alter the atomic structure of his body at will in order to change his form. He can even increase his size by taking on additional mass from a presumably extra-dimensional source. Through his ability to alter his form, Apocalypse can give himself virtually any superhuman physical power. He can levitate himself telekinetically. Apocalypse has an extraordinarily long life span that has already lasted thousands of years. He can survive for weeks without food or water and can rapidly recover from injuries that would prove fatal to normal human beings. In the future, however, his physical form will eventually grow too aged and enfeebled to contain his vast superhuman energies. Hence, he will transfer his consciousness and powers into a succession of host bodies, abandoning each one when it too grows too old to contain his power." explained Hank for Charles.

"So we're up against something that can't be defeated?" asked Logan. Charles didn't answer, Logan knowing it was a yes. "Good, I like a challenge."

"Logan I do hope you realise what's going on here, it's not just a game, this is a real life Apocalypse, and we might not able to beat him." said Jean.

"An' 'f we don', well…ah think we know the answer t' that." said Rogue.

"I don't understand this…" said Scott. "This has happened all too fast."

"I know Scott, and I'm sorry this has happened, but I remember it was a year ago when Mesmero placed that key in the hole, and ever since then we have trained ourselves well." explained Xavier.

"So what is he like, going to do, stay in that vessel thingy all day?" said Kitty talking about the space craft.

"No, I do not even know if he is in there Kitty, but I do know that he will need to regain power first." said Xavier.

"And how does he regain power professor?" asked Jean.

"By using a life-force of some kind, to be honest I don't know. Mesmero had all the information in his head about Apocalypse, but I don't think he had that."

"Well then, let's go kick some Apocalypse ass!" said Rogue.

"Not so fast Rogue, we don't even know where he is yet. Besides, we're not ready to fight yet. Once he makes activity, we shall fight." said Storm.

"But then what are we gonna do now? Sit on our butts all day an' wait fo' 'im t' make an entrance!" shouted Rogue.

"No Rogue, what Storm means is we need to wait until we can do a game plan, or otherwise as you're saying is, we'll get our asses kicked." said Hank.

"Ur, this is that Mesmero's entire fault! Boy when I get my hands on that guy…" Logan said, he pulled out his claws, "he's gonna get the beating of his life!"

"Carm down mon ami, I t'ink we all agree 'ere dat we need t' figure out a way t' stop 'im first." said Remy.

"An' 'ow do we do that Remy?" asked Rogue.

"Easy chere, we put our minds t' it. Come on guys, we're de X Men; we always win in de end. An' der mus' b' a way t' stop Apocalypse, he can' b' all invincible."

"You're right Remy, but the question is…how?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXX

**Apocalypse's Lair, Centre of the what used to be New York**

**10.00am, Friday 4th July**

"Mighty Apocalypse, we have found you a life force of great power." said a slave. The slave looked forward, but Apocalypse was turned around. "He is named Warren Worthington master, he has great power."

"Bring him to me." said Apocalypse. The slaved bowed down and clicked his fingers for the other slaves to bring Warren out. There was shouting and swearing and the doors to the lair opened.

Two slaves held him in chains, electrocuting him. Warren shouted and tried to get out of the chains. All he wore was some ripped jeans, no top, shoes, socks, nothing else. He had longish blonde hair, and on his back, angel wings.

The slaves pushed him onto the red blood floor in front of the back of Apocalypse.

"Who the hell are you! What do you want with me!" Warren shouted. Apocalypse still did not turn around.

"What I want with you Warren is you're power. You have great strength in you, and you're wings are like angels. But I cannot have angel wings, I must have wings what people see and fear." explained Apocalypse.

"What the hell are you on about! I don't want to be feared by anyone! Who are you! Why are you here!" asked Warren.

"Too many questions my pet."

"I am _not_ you're pet!"

"I will answer those questions for you, as you are going to be my supreme horseman." said Apocalypse.

"Horsemen?" asked Warren.

"Back in Egypt thousands of years ago, I was almost the ruler of the world. I had my four horsemen, chosen because they were the powerful and the most powerful people in the world. But slowly when I lost my power, one by one they fell." explained Apocalypse. "And that was because I didn't have enough life force and I was prisioned in the Astraplane, but now there are more mutants in the world, I'm sure one of them will able to give me enough."

"You monster!" shouted Warren.

"I'll take it as a complement my pet."

"I will never help you destroy innocent people!" shouted Warren.

"I'm afraid you will have no choice, you see, I will make you believe you want the same thing as I do, by transforming you. And you have no choice but to do as I say." said Apocalypse.

"Who are you!" Warren shouted again, being pulled on his chains more.

He turned around to reveal his strange face. "Apocalypse."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**So how do you like it? I tried really hard on this so you would like it. Tell me though if you want me to change something. I know it happened quick but I want to get onto the story. Remember this story is based on the game X Men legends II Rise of Apocalypse, but this has more feeling to it. It's more like the inside story with romance in it. **_

_**Please review because the more reviews I get the more ideas I get (im lying but hey, I just want to know you're enjoying it, 'coz we all write stories for ppl 2 enjoy). **_

_**Next chapter – Preparation – Apocalypse's plans are made, and Mesmero escapes from the Brotherhood with the help of Apocalypse. But Apocalypse is still weak and has hardly no power, so who will he need to use for the ultimate life force? I think you've got an idea. He also takes a little something…or someone with him… **_

_**Review please because without you're reviewing I won't update. Sorry but that's the rules :-)**_


	3. Preparation

_**Hi this is Rogue GaL here. Just a few words before you read the story, I do not own X Men in anyway or the characters which belong to marvel. Some characters are mine though as I made them up. Thanks. **_

**Title – X Men Legends: Age Of Apocalypse **

**Author – Rogue GaL**

**Pairings – Romy, Jonda, Kiotr, Jott, Xietro, Stogan, Logilee, Jono/Paige/Warren/Betsy and loads more I can't think of! You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Rating – T **

**Summery – Based on the video game X Men Legends II. It is a mix from comics/game/movie/evolution. The world as we know it may come to an end as the rising of Apocalypse. Now two enemies unite, and an uncommon alliance will go to the ends of the Earth to destroy the ultimate evil. Mainly Romy. **

**_This story is based on the video game Ultimate Legends II, but I do not own any of it so you can't sue me! Lol!_**

**The X Men And Other _MAIN _Characters **

**_Logan, Sabertooth, Apocalypse – Age unknown Scott, Sunfire, Nightcrawler, Jean Gambit – 21 Rogue, Colossus, John, Kitty, Scarlet Witch, Pietro, X23, Betsy, Bobby, Toad – 18/19 Juggernaut, Charles- 50s Storm- 30 Warren - 23 Jubilee, Paige, Chamber - 16_**

_**There are loads more characters, and loads more romances, but these are the MAIN characters. **_

**_Hey, I don't know why people don't review, but I guess I'll just have to carry this on for the people who are fantastic. Thank you for reviewing, and thank you for your great comments. _**

_On this Earth, there are humans… there are also mutants. And there are legends…But somewhere out in the universe, or perhaps another galaxy, there is something more than that. It is threatening, malevolence but powerful. It can change the way of the world eternally, unless someone stops it…But the question is, who? _

**Previously – Jean had been having some visions of the return of Apocalypse while the Professor had been sensing his return too. Rogue and Gambit's attraction has been getting more serious. And when everyone thought everything was alright Apocalypse has been freed by the help of Mesmero. Apocalypse brought down his millions of Doom jets to cause havoc around the world. After the alien like jets went past, a huge yellow and blue object came down slowly into the core of New York. The engine of it started to light up and from the bottom of its path, like an atomic bomb, the ground started to blow up. It was huge, just like the mushroom cloud. People who had actually managed to survive, which wasn't a lot, stared in shock as they saw the whole of New York, blasted into tiny little pieces. This was Apocalypse's vessel and where he had all the weapons of mass destruction. Apocalypse also got his slaves to find a strong mutant, and they brought Warren Worthington to Apocalypse, and he liked the blonde boy…as one of his _horsemen_...**

**Preparation**

**Brotherhood Of Evil Mutants Base**

**12.43pm Saturday 5th July **

"Is-he-talking-yet?" asked Pietro to Wanda as she poured out some coffee in the kitchen.

"No and I don't think he will." said Wanda. "It's too late anyway Pietro, Apocalypse is already here."

"So-that-doesn't-mean-we're-gonna-give-up-now-does-it?" asked Pietro. "There's-already-been-loads-of-mutants-there-trying-to-get-in."

"My point exactly Pie. Don't you see, we can't stop him without Mesmero's information."

"Not true, we can always enter his mind." Wanda and Pietro turned to the kitchen doorway where Mystique was.

"Oh-yeah-and-how-would-we-do-that?" asked Pietro, thinking it was impracticable.

"Simple, by using a strong telepathic that has already been in Mesmero's mind." said Mystique.

"Oh-Yeah-who?" asked Pietro.

"Xavier."

"Oh come on Mystique, do you really think that Xavier would help us? We're sworn enemies." said Wanda.

"My-sis-is-right-he'd-never-help-us."

"Well I guess we'll have to see about that then won't we." said Mystique.

"What do you mean?" asked Wanda.

"Your father, I and Sabretooth are going to the Xavier mansion. And he needs you, Pietro, John, Toad, Blob and Lance to stay here and watch Mesmero." said Mystique.

"What! No way, I deserve to come too!" shouted Wanda. "I can be of much more use!"

"Sorry kid, ya fathers orders not mine. Anyway the other two are already in the jet so I have to go. Just make sure nothing happens to Mesmero Wanda, or else we'll have hell to pay."

"Oh come on, if I can fight the X Men, I think I can baby-sit an old man." said Wanda.

"Well-you're-on-your-own-for-this-one-sis." said Pietro.

"Not so fast Pie, if I have to do this, so do you. Come on." Wanda dragged him through the kitchen floor. Behind Mystique, a flame appeared.

"Want moi t' 'elp 'em?" asked the voice.

"Yes John, Wanda's a strong girl, but I don't think that even she can handle this responsibility. Even if it is _babysitting_." said Mystique.

**17.43pm**

A lighter was tossed up and down in the air. John sat there in the same dark room where Mesmero was still being captivated in. John stared at the man they called Mesmero. He had his head down, not looking up. John noticed all the markings on his face.

Wanda was at the other side of the room, half in the dark, and half in the light. She was staring at the floor. Even though John didn't want to, he couldn't help but glance to her every now and then.

"So, you're the boss mans daughter hey?" the aussie asked. Wanda didn't even look up to him.

"I know what you want and you're not getting it so just carry on standing there with you're mouth shut." said Wanda. John was surprised from her choice of words but let it pass. He started to flick his lighter on and off for like 2 minutes. Wanda kept getting more and more annoyed.

"Hey flame boy, give that a rest!"

"Why, its good music." said John smiling.

"What…I'm not even gonna ask? Just stop flicking it it's really annoying!" shouted Wanda.

"Wow you're hardcore."

"And what is that 'spose to mean!"

"Oim just sayin' that you get angry over nothing is all." Wanda sighed, he was right.

"Why can't you go back to aussie land?" sighed Wanda. John laughed and then looked at her, grinning.

"Oim sorry…aussie land?"

"Oh shut up!" she shouted.

It was silent for a few minutes.

"So what brought you here?" asked Wanda.

"Ooo so you're actually starting a conversation." said John.

"Shut up, don't get used to it." John smiled to himself. He pulled out his lighter from his pocket which he put in when Wanda shouted at him.

"T' ya question, oim partly 'ere 'coz o' this." said John. He manipulated the flame from the lighter. "Oi guess ever since oi left my family oi just learnt 'ow t' use moi powers."

"Did my father find you?" she asked him.

"No, oi was part o' the Mission Mutant team in Australia actually. That was until oi decided that it wasn't the right choice. Then oi saw Mystique and she offered moi t' join the brotherhood." explained John. "But oim _not_ a mutant with a bad past. Oi got a pretty good 'un. An' oi know 'ow t' control moi powers." With the flame in his hand, he sent over a flame to the other side of the room. It went in front of Wanda and turned into a love heart. At first Wanda smiled then realised what she was going. She folded her arms and tapped her feet.

"Ya know working for my father isn't that great." Wanda said.

"Whys that?"

"Well let's just say his leadership and father skills aren't very good." Wanda put her head down sadly and started to pace a little. John looked at her confused.

"But he's meant to be a good leader." said John.

"Meant to be, but he's not. Ya see, even if you're on his team, he'd still sacrifice you for whatever he wanted. Even his own children."

"So oi guess his parenting skills aint that good either huh?" Wanda smiled.

"Ya got that right flame boy. When I was younger like about 5, he left me in an institute until I got control of my powers. I wasn't aloud outside or anything. It was horrible. Then when I was 10, my father picked me up again with Pietro. But I loathed him so much to this very day. But I wanted to go home with him, because even though I hated him, I just missed home." explained Wanda. John looked at her with consideration.

"Sorry."

"Don't…I don't take kindly to sympathy." said Wanda.

"So that explains why your so edgy and angry all the time." said John. Wanda looked at him angry. "See."

"Look, I told you my past, and God knows why I did that. But if you blab this to anyone...!" shouted Wanda as she went into his face. There lips were inches apart.

"You'll what." he said in a sexy voice. Wanda blushed and then pushed him into the wall.

"You do something like that again and I swear to god it'll be the last!" John put his hands out in defence.

"So-rry. No need fo' pain now Sheila. Let's not drag this out into anything." he said. Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Watch Mesmero for a while, I need to find a replacement for you."

"What d'ya mean?" he asked.

"In other words I don't like doing my 'babysitting' with you flame boy!" shouted Wanda.

"The names John, not flame boy…remember that you'll be screamin' it later." Wanda screwed her fists up tight and was about to hex him. She walked out of the door, fists still clenched, counting to ten. John smiled to himself and got out his lighter.

**Xavier's Mansion For Gifted And Talented **

**Outskirts Of New York**

**18.48pm Saturday 5th July**

Jean sat down next to Scott in the living room. She put her hand on a tense Scott's lap and smiled at him.

"Scott sweety, are you okay?" Jean asked.

"What do you think?" said Scott.

"I know that what is happening is scary, but we can get through it."

"Do you honestly believe that? Jean, you know I have a lot of faith in the X Men, but it's just…this is the biggest thing we're ever going to do in our lives."

"Scott, we're ready…" said Jean.

"No we're not, you know that. I don't think that any of us really believe this is happening yet." explained Scott.

"I know you're worried about the world being taken over, and that the X Men will fail but-" Scott interrupted Jean.

"It's not just that, I'm scared of loosing you." Scott said, putting his hand on Jean's face.

"Scott baby, you'll never loose me. I will always be by you're side; you should know that by now. We've been together since we were 18. We're 21 now, we've been together for 3 years but we've known each other since I can remember." explained Jean. "We we're in love forever and we always will be. I've stuck by you're side since we came to the X Men…and this is where I belong." Jean put her hand on Scott's and held it tight in her palm.

She could sense all the passion and fear in Scott. Jean knew he was worried about her, he was a very overprotective person towards her, but it didn't bother her, she thought it was cute. All the other X Men thought he was just an ass hole sometimes, but he was only protecting them because he loved them so much, and she wished that they could see that. She knew it made Scott upset when he heard one of the X Men say, 'he's got a pole up his ass'. Sure he was over the top, but only because he wanted a future for them, his friends, and his family.

Scott smiled and kissed Jean lightly on the lips.

"I love you Jean." said Scott.

"Love you too." they kissed again. In the doorway of the living room was Logan. He looked down at them, angrily. He growled and walked away into the kitchen. He got some beer from the fridge and sat down and drank it.

He hated Scott. He truly hated him. Logan had fallen for Jean when she was only 18. Sure that was a bit weird, but he couldn't help it, she was so mature and beautiful for her age. She had long beautiful red hair when he first met her, now she had very short hair. He still loved her, but he didn't know how he felt about anyone these days. Sometimes he wished him and Rogue never came to the X Men, that they just carried on on their journey. But then he remembered Rogue, the beautiful daughter-like woman. She was the reason he stayed here, well she used to be the main one. She still was, but the other reason was Jean. Logan knew he was turning soft for the X Men, and he hated that. If he wanted to he could just up and leave, but he stuck by Rogue's side, because he knew she needed Logan more than anything.

**18.59pm **

"Cajun ah swear t' God ya come near me an' ah'll kill ya an' feed ya head t' the dogs!" Logan heard. He knew who that Southern accent came from. Logan sighed and walked out of the kitchen put stopped in his tracks. He peeped through the opening of the kitchen door to see Rogue and Remy standing right outside it talking.

"Chere, I jus' wan't' talk t' you." said Remy genuinely.

"Why?" asked Rogue.

"'Coz I miss talkin' t' ya." Remy said. He took her gloved hand. "I've missed a lot o' t'ings we used t' do together." Logan was ready to pounce on him when he saw Rogue smile and then try to hide it.

'Oh come on kid…you don't…you don't actually like him!' shouted Logan in his mind.

"Well what d'ya wanna talk 'bout?" asked Rogue.

"'Ow much I want t' ask ya on a date." said Remy. Rogue laughed.

"Well you get straight t' the point. Look Remy, ya know how ah feel about you. Ah like you, ah like you a lot…" began Rogue.

'Kid you disappoint me…he's worthless, you deserve way better.' thought Logan.

"…but we jus' can'…not jus' now anyway."

"Because o' Apocalypse?" asked Remy.

"Got it in one. Look ah think at the moment _ah_ should b' concentrating on mah fighting skills, not on what t' wear fo' a date." said Rogue. Remy smiled and then sighed sadly.

"But I can' stop t'inkin' 'bout you." Remy said as he pulled Rogue closer to him. Their lips were inches apart. Logan's heart beat faster with rage.

"That's sweet sugah." whispered Rogue.

"Chere, jus' let moi…" Remy moved closer to her lips. She also moved in closer. Logan felt the rage all over, but if they kissed the Cajun would be in pain anyway.

Rogue suddenly put her gloved finger on his mouth delicately.

"Ah…ah don' wan't' hurt ya." said Rogue.

"Don' worry Rogue, I'm not like other men, I can take de pain." Remy moved his face to hers. Their lips inches apart. Their lips touched, passion, romance, maybe more would have been in that kiss, but Logan suddenly jumped out and before the two could actually have a proper kiss, and Remy was thrown against the wall, with Logan's claws in his face.

"How dare you try to touch her!" shouted Logan.

"Logan, stop!" shouted Rogue.

"You think you can go and break her heart, huh!" shouted Logan.

"Logan, please, it wasn't what you think it is!" shouted Rogue.

"I would never hurt Rogue, dat would b' de biggest sin I would have ever committed!" shouted Remy in Logan's face. Logan growled

"She don't want you bub, she wants a good man, a guy who can make her happy!" growled Logan.

"Logan, 'ow dare you, ah think ah can make decisions fo' mah self!" shouted Rogue.

"Sorry Rogue, but for this one I'm gong to help you!" Logan pulled his claws onto Remy's neck.

"Logan put 'im down, unless you wanna give that healing factor o' yours a real workout!" shouted Rogue.

Logan growled and looked in the demon eyes of Remy LeBeau. He dropped him and walked beside Rogue.

"Ah'm no saint Logan, but you're practically an animal!" shouted Rogue. Logan looked down sadly. Rogue helped Remy up. "You okay?"

"Qui chere, don' worry." Remy smiled at him and Rogue smiled back.

"Good…ah'm gonna go now. Ah jus' need some time t' think." said Rogue as she gave a dead eye to Logan. "You need t' learn that ah like Remy a lot an' 'f you hurt'im, ah hurt you...Logan, ah know why ya don' like 'im, but please, give him a chance." whispered Rogue to Logan. Rogue walked off through the corridors. Just as she went Logan grabbed Remy again and growled.

"Go near her again and I will kill you!" shouted Logan.

"Aw, who's upset you kitty-kat?" asked Remy sarcastically. Logan growled. "Play nice." Logan dropped him once more onto the floor.

"I mean in bub, she _won't_ be happy with you."

"I t'ink we'll leave dat fo 'er t' decide." said Remy as he got up. "I don' really care what you think, but I know you mean a lot to Rogue, so I'm jus' gonna say dis, I don' wanna hurt Rogue. I like 'er a lot."

Logan growled again and let him pass.

"What is it with romance today?" Logan said to himself.

Suddenly Rahne (in wolf form) ran as fast as she could and jumped onto Logan. She transformed back into her normal self.

"Logan, you have to see this." she said in her Scottish accent.

"See what?" he asked.

"Well Rogue came into the rec room and turned the T.V on and it was the Professor's explanation on Apocalypse so people would know about it, remember"? asked Rahne.

"Get to the point kid."

"Oh yeah, anyway he was talking and then he was arrested by this agent people. They used this device to contain his mind powers, so whoever it is knows he's a mutant." explained Rahne.

"Great that's just what we need." growled Logan as his claws came out. "Someone's ass is seriously gonna get kicked." Logan walked to the Rec room with Rahne trailing behind.

He entered the rec room. There was Rogue, Jean, Scott, Ororo and Bobby in the room.

"Who took him?" asked Logan.

"We don't know yet Logan." said Jean. Logan came up behind Jean, making her uneasy. He stiffened up as he new she flinched. He backed off a bit.

"Sorry." he said.

"It's okay " said Jean.

"Well we at least know where he is." said Ororo.

"You tracked him down already?" asked Logan surprised.

"Well he was arrested over an hour ago, the broadcast didn't start until an hour after the conference started." said Ororo.

"So where they keepin' him 'Ro."

"Ah can tell ya that." said Rogue.

"She's good at finding locations." said Bobby.

"He's being held at an underground station jus' outside where New York used t' b'." said Rogue. Bobby sighed.

"I still can't believe there's no New York anymore." said Bobby.

"Ah know, it don' seem possible does it?"

"So what are we going to do?" asked Logan.

"The only thing we can do." said Scott. "We have to ensemble a team to go get him."

"But what if they catch us?" asked Jean.

"Look, the Professor has risked everything for us, we have to do the same for him." said Scott. Jean nodded.

"So who's goin' on this little rescue team o' ya'lls?" asked Rogue.

"Well I think since me and Storm are the leaders, we should go." said Scott.

"Not without me bub." said Logan. "I may not have been here as long as ya, but I know how to get through security."

"Well I want to go too." said Bobby.

"Ah think we need t' stay 'ere Bobby, we're more useful 'ere."

"I agree with Rogue." said Jean.

"Okay so when do we go?" asked Ororo.

"I say now, lets get the blackbird ready." said Scott. Jean stopped Scott by reaching for his hand.

"Be careful okay?" she said. Scott smiled and planted a kiss on her lips.

"I will." he said simply. Scott walked past Logan. Logan looked at Jean who was looking at Scott who was walking out of the room. She then turned her eyes to his. She did not smile; she did not have hope in her eyes. And Logan new that there was something going on, he knew that she new something was going to happen. He turned away from her and followed Ororo out of the room.

"Wow, th' tension between ya'll is hot." said Rogue, half jealous yet half not really bothered. She knew the love between Jean and Scott was strong and unbreakable, and that Logan didn't stand a chance.

Jean looked at Rogue and gasped as though she was looking into the future.

"What's wrong?" asked Bobby as he looked at Jean's face, both him and Rogue with puzzled looks upon their faces.

"Someone…someone's here." said Jean. Rogue and Bobby looked at each other. "We have to go to the blackbird, quick."

As Rogue, Bobby and Jean ran out of the room and down the elevator to the blackbird station, they saw Wolverine on top of Sabretooth. Mystique was giving Ororo a dead eye, and Magneto was looking at Scott.

"What in carnation is goin' on!" shouted Rogue.

"We went to get into the blackbird when Logan smelt something." said Scott. "Turns out these guys were spying on us."

"Why are ya here bub!" shouted Logan threatening Sabretooth with his claw. Sabretooth growled and pushed Logan off of him. Logan got back up and was about to lunge at him when he flew into the air. His claws started to bend.

"Remember Wolverine, I am the master of magnesium. And you are a basically made of It." said Magneto, his hand up in the air controlling Wolverine's adamantine bones.

"No offence boss, but you're not making a good impression." said Mystique.

"I think they already have it." Magneto dropped his hand and Wolverine fell to the ground. Rogue helped him up.

"Why are ya'll doin' 'ere!" shouted Rogue as she helped Wolverine up.

"Because we need you're help." Magneto said.

"And why would we want to help _you_?" asked Storm.

"Because we need Charles to help us with this massacre which is on our hands." said Mystique.

"Well sorry, but he's not here right now." said Bobby in a sarcastic tone.

"We already know, we saw it on our jet screen. So we are her to help you set him free." said Magneto.

"Sorry, but we don't need you're help." said Scott.

"Oh but I think you're wrong. Do you even know the people who have taken Charles?" asked Magneto.

"No but we can still get the Professor Out." said Jean.

"You don't know who you are dealing with my dear. Mystique…" Mystique stepped forward.

"The people who've took you're 'precious' professor are called the A.C.N.Y, the antagonistic, citizens of New York, or what used to be of it. They are people who are extremely trained and have the paramount security mechanisms I've ever seen." explained Mystique.

"Good fo' them." said Rogue in a sarcastic tone.

"So why have they took the Professor?" asked Jean.

"Their main reason of their organisation is to study terrorist actions and come up with the superlative weapons of annihilation. They took Charles because they know he has enormous supremacy and can use it to perhaps annihilate Apocalypse, but what they don't know is that one simple man, as powerful as he is, can't obliterate Apocalypse. So we need to get him out of there."

"Why do you want to save him, I thought you hated him." said Bobby to Magneto.

"I do not hate Charles, but he stands in the way of my dreams as I do his. But if we loose Charles to some stupid organisation who thinks they know everything, well…we're in big trouble. You see, the brotherhood have Mesmero, and if Charles can scan deep enough, maybe he can find our how to stop Apocalypse." explained Magneto.

"So what are you trying to say…we work together?" asked Scott

"No, we will go our separate ways. But we just need to get Charles out of there. We already have a girl who is going to help us get in" said Magneto.

"Fine, but ah'm comin' along." said Rogue.

"No way kid, you stay here, remember?" said Logan.

"Aw, Wolverine has a daughter now?" joked Sabretooth. Logan growled and looked back at Rogue.

"You are s_taying_ here, got it?"

"Ya can' tell me what t' do Logan, ah'm a big gal ah can protect mahself." said Rogue.

"I'm not saying ya can't stripes, but we need to do this. You need to stay here." said Logan.

"Ah can b' o' use Logan, ya know ah can." said Rogue.

"The girl has a point Logan." said Magneto.

"You stay out of this. We all know what you did to Rogue." said Logan.

"But she can be of use. She can absorb the guards for information." said Magneto.

"He has a point Logan." said Scott.

"What, you're agreeing with this mad man now one eye? Its bad enough we're going to have to save the Prof together with the brotherhood, but if Rogue goes…" began Logan.

"Logan, ah wanna do this, not t' prove mahself, jus' 'coz that's what we do." said Rogue.

"But…"

"Ah wil b' fine sugah, ah always am." Logan sighed and looked at her emerald eyes.

"Fine…but if anyone hurts you…"

"You'll kill 'em ah know." joked Rogue.

"Well if she's coming, I want to come too." said Bobby.

"We need to stay here Bobby, so if they need help we can be their backups." said Jean.

"Ya ready, let's go?" said Scott.

"We will follow behind you in our jet." said Mystique.

"Good, ah can' imagine being in a room more than 2 minutes with ya'll anyway, 'specially you." said Rogue. Mystique smiled as she watched Rogue get on her jet.

**Brotherhood Of Evil Mutants Base**

**19.23pm Saturday 5th july**

Wanda had finally gotten someone else to swap with John, or as she called him, 'flame boy'. She had this urge to hate him and make fun of him, yet felt somewhat…attracted to him. She shook off the thought. She didn't even know him.

"So how long do we have to watch this dude?" asked Blob.

"Till my father comes back with Xavier, which he should have done by now." said Wanda.

"Well you know with our luck they'll have probably run into some trouble."

"Probably, I just wish he would have let me go with him." said Wanda.

"Why do you want to work beside him so bad?" asked Blob.

"Because then I can prove to him I'm no weakling."

"We already know you're not." said Blob. "Trust me on that one. And you're father knows too Wanda."

"No he doesn't. He doesn't think I'm strong enough for the_ real_ strong people, but I know I am. I just have to prove it to him." explained Wanda.

"But after all the things he's done to you, leaving you in that institute when you were younger an' all." said Blob.

"I hate him for what he did Blob; I want to exterminate him even now. But I want to prove to him that I am just as strong as he is." said Wanda clenching her fists.

"Wanda, I think you're a strong girl, but you're infatuated with showing you're father how good you are." said Blob. "I'm worried about you."

"Worrying is for weaklings." said Wanda.

"But its not, you just think that because you're father does. The only reason why he thinks that is because of all the things in his life."

"Look Blob, this really doesn't concern you. My father is nothing but a fake, and I'm no fake."

"But you're like your father…" said Blob. Wanda turned to him. Her long red hair was all messy. "What I mean is…your both obsessed with at least something. He's obsessed with power over humans, and you're obsessed with power over Magneto." Wanda sighed, he was right.

"Blob I…"

"He's here." said a voice. Wanda turned back to the chair where Mesmero was tied up to. "He's here for me."

"Who's here?" asked Wanda. "Who!" Mesmero looked into Wanda's eyes.

"You know who." Wanda gasped and took a few steps back.

"Scarlet witch what's wrong?" asked Blob.

"…he…he's here…" stuttered Wanda.

"Who's here?"

Suddenly the wall to the room smashed through. Darkness crept in. Three men walked in, they looked exactly the same. Behind them came a dark being…a deformed face…Apocalypse.

"Oh my god." said Wanda. Apocalypse walked over to Mesmero and stared down at him.

"You disappoint me my servant, you were not strong enough to defeat these mutants." he said.

"I am sorry master…so sorry. I will not do it again." said Mesmero.

"I do not normally give second chances, but I need you." Apocalypse snapped his fingers and his slaves untied Mesmero's chair.

Wanda and Blob quietly went for the door but it shut oh so suddenly. It made Wanda jump. Apocalypse stared at them.

"So you are the ones they call the Brotherhood of evil mutants?" Wanda and Blob didn't answer. Apocalypse smiled. "Evil? I doubt you know the word."

"And I'm sure _you _do." said Wanda. Blob nudged her with his elbow. Apocalypse smiled again.

"You have a strong spirit child. You have a lot of power, I can sense it."

"Why don't ya tell my father that!" said Wanda.

"You child, you are defiantly physically powerful to talk to me this way. Do you even know who I am?" asked Apocalypse.

"You're the evil mutant sent from hell." said Wanda. Apocalypse laughed.

"They wish. I might have some use for you girl. Slaves, take her." Wanda's eyes opened wide.

"What! No way, get away from me!" shouted Wanda as she sent them into the wall with her hex powers. Blob tried to belly bounce Apocalypse put there was some kind of force field. Apocalypse looked at Blob, unsatisfied.

"You may be strong, but you are of no importance to the fate of the world." Apocalypse waved his hand simply, and Blob was telekinetically thrown into the side of the wall and knocked out. Wanda had finally been caught by the three slaves. They had put a bracelet on her hands which cancelled out her powers.

"Let go of me! Let me go! I'm going to eradicate you if you don't let me go!" shouted Wanda as Apocalypse led the three slaves, Wanda and Mesmero back to his means of transport (doom jet).

The door to the room was knocked open. Toad, Pietro , Lance and John came through and looked at the half destroyed place.

"What the fuck happened here!" shouted Lance.

"Oh-man-my-father's-gonna-kill-me." said Pietro.

"I don't think that's going to be his main problem Pie." said Toad as he pointed to the middle of the room. There was the chair, but no Mesmero.

"Oh-man-now-my-dad-is-really-going-to-kill-me." said Pietro.

"Like dudes, it's Blob." said Toad as he pointed to Blob who was on the floor with some bricks on him. "He's out cold." Blob opened his eyes a little. "I guess not."

"I…Apocalypse…took…Wanda…urr." he fainted again. Pietro looked at John.

"Looks like Apocalypse has took ya sister mate. Now ya father _defiantly_ is gonna kill ya." Pietro looked at Blob and John again, panicking.

"Oh god!" Pietro fainted. Lance looked at him.

"Well I'm not telling Magneto."

Neither am oi." said John.

"Oh man…" said Toad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**So did ya like it? I hope ya did because the next chapters going to be even better. You other couple fans stay in there, next is one of your favourite, you'll just have to wait and see. Lol**_

_**Please review 'coz ya know I love it. I'm still pretty upset because I really hoped people would review, but I guess not. I'll just change the name or something maybe that'd help. Review XxX**_

**_Next chapter – Salvage – The Professor is in trouble, and has some disturbing news for the X Men and brotherhood. Meanwhile Apocalypse chooses his new life force. _**

_**REVIEW PLZZZZZxXx **_


	4. Salvage

_**Hi this is Rogue GaL here. Just a few words before you read the story, I do not own X Men in anyway or the characters which belong to marvel. Some characters are mine though as I made them up. Thanks. **_

**Title – X Men Legends: Age Of Apocalypse **

**Author – Rogue GaL**

**Pairings – Romy, Jonda, Kiotr, Jott, Xietro, Stogan, Logilee, Jono/Paige/Warren/Betsy and loads more I can't think of! You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Rating – T **

**Summery – Based on the video game X Men Legends II. It is a mix from comics/game/movie/evolution. The world as we know it may come to an end as the rising of Apocalypse. Now two enemies unite, and an uncommon alliance will go to the ends of the Earth to destroy the ultimate evil. Mainly Romy. **

**_This story is based on the video game Ultimate Legends II, but I do not own any of it so you can't sue me! Lol!_**

**The X Men And Other _MAIN _Characters **

**_Logan, Sabertooth, Apocalypse – Age unknown Scott, Sunfire, Nightcrawler, Jean Gambit – 21 Rogue, Colossus, John, Kitty, Scarlet Witch, Pietro, X23, Betsy, Bobby, Toad – 18/19 Juggernaut, Charles- 50s Storm- 30 Warren - 23 Jubilee, Paige, Chamber - 16_**

_**There are loads more characters, and loads more romances, but these are the MAIN characters. **_

_**Hey, I don't know why people don't review, but I guess I'll just have to carry this on for the people who are fantastic. Thank you for reviewing, and thank you for your great comments. **_

LEDIABLEBLANCTHE2ND- Thanks, I don't know why people aren't reviewing either, but I guess there just not interested. So I did what you said and moved it to Evolution, it didn't really help lol, but thank you lol. I try to do the relationships well, it's pretty hard though lol. ReviewXxX

Marshmellow- Nah ya not stupid. Don't worry they'll be Kiotr coming right up. I'm glad you like it so much. Please reviewXxX

tinuviel-telcontar- Lol well here's the next update. Thank you so much for reviewing. Thanks for saying it's amazing lol, it means a lot. ReviewXxX

_On this Earth, there are humans… there are also mutants. And there are legends…But somewhere out in the universe, or perhaps another galaxy, there is something more than that. It is threatening, malevolence but powerful. It can change the way of the world eternally, unless someone stops it…But the question is, who? _

**Previously – Apocalypse has been freed by the help of Mesmero. Apocalypse brought down his millions of Doom jets to cause havoc around the world. After the alien like jets went past, a huge yellow and blue object came down slowly into the core of New York. The engine of it started to light up and from the bottom of its path, like an atomic bomb, the ground started to blow up. It was huge, just like the mushroom cloud. People who had actually managed to survive, which wasn't a lot, stared in shock as they saw the whole of New York, blasted into tiny little pieces. This was Apocalypse's vessel and where he had all the weapons of mast destruction. Apocalypse also got his slaves to find a strong mutant, and they brought Warren Worthington to Apocalypse, and he liked the blonde boy. Soon after, the A.C.N.Y, the antagonistic, citizens of New York arrested Professor Xavier on television thinking they could use him to defeat Apocalypse. The Brotherhood had Mesmero at their base and only could Professor Xavier read his mind and get more information on Apocalypse. But Apocalypse came to reclaim Mesmero and took Wanda with him.**

**A.C.N.Y Organisation **

**New York Underground**

**20.09PM Saturday 5th July**

"Hey Lois, what time does you're shift end?" asked a man in an army uniform.

"Well I'd say in about 10 minutes, but if you'll be on your own, maybe I should stay with you." said Lois as she stood next to a man. He smiled at her and put his arm around her.

"Is that a date?" asked the man.

"No Kay it is not a date. Come on be serious, we have to guard the entrance."

"Jeez Lo', you take this job pretty seriously huh?"

"I have to if I want to impress the general." said Lois. "Oh come on Kay, you don't want to be guarding the entrance all night for the rest of your life do you?"

"No, but it's better than going into war. And anyway Lo', you're a good fighter, why do you want to meet the general so bad?" Lois shrugged.

"I'm going to the restroom, I'll be a sec'." said Lois as she went round the corner.

Kay smiled and stood straight as he watched the entrance doors. He sighed; this was so boring for him. He could have not ever joined the A.C.N.Y and had a good time getting drunk and sleeping with women he didn't even know, but nope, he sent himself off to the A.C.N.Y.

Suddenly Kay turned to his attention back to the doors as the metal which held the doors together, metal that was unbend-able, actually bent. The doors opened slowly to reveal snow from the outside. Kay looked in confusion, why was it snowing? He moved forward slowly, his gun ready to fire and then saw a figure come down. It was a man in a red suit with a purple bottom, and a red helmet and purple cape.

The man didn't quite touch the ground, but flew lightly above it. Kay watched in horror as two other mutant beings, one a blue woman with red hair which wore hardly anything except a black bra and a mini skirt, and an animal type man with a brown leather suit on.

"Lois!" Kay shouted as he backed away slowly. He got his walky-talky out of his belt. "Back-up we need back-up, call…" suddenly the device in his hand flew out of it and hit the wall. Kay looked at the three mutants who were walking and flying lightly and slowly towards him.

Kay got out his gun and aimed it at the most likely one to be the leader. He fired at the middle man who was flying. The bullet stopped before it hit him and fell to the ground. Kay looked at the bullet on the floor and looked back up at the man and shot 3 more bullets at him, again it fell on the ground. To the three mutants, this was very amusing to watch. Kay's gun flew out of his hand bent, and then it fell on the floor. The middle man then raised his hand, and Kay flew up into the air, then he flew straight into the tank that was next to him, knocking him out.

Lois then came out of the toilet smiling.

"Sorry Kay I had to…" she saw the three mutants and looked to the floor to see Kay. "What have you done to him!" she shouted.

"We had to my dear, how else could we get in?" said Magneto.

"I told you that I'd help the X Men get in the back entrance, but you promised me no one would get hurt." said Lois kneeling over to Kay.

"Things happen, get over it kid." growled Sabretooth.

"Hey, talk to me like that again and I swear it'll be the last thing you say!" shouted Lois. Sabretooth growled and stepped forward.

"That is enough now children, we need to find the Professor. The X Men have gone to the back entrance, so I'll guess the Professor is in the middle quarters of the plantation." explained Mystique.

"I told you were the Professor was being kept!" shouted Lois.

"We know, but we needed to come this way first." said Magneto.

"Why?" Lois asked confused.

"We needed to pick a delivery up." said Mystique.

"Delivery? What are guys talking about?" asked Lois.

"Oh, just a little something." Sabretooth growled as he picked Lois up and put her over his shoulders. Lois kicked and screamed.

"This wasn't part of the agreement!" shouted Lois.

"I am terribly sorry my dear, but you prove to be more of a value to us then we thought." said Magneto as he placed metal bolts over her hand making sure she couldn't use her hands.

Lois screamed and kicked as the three walked forward, then suddenly, a dozen of army men came through the doors with their guns aimed at the three mutants.

"I advise you not to do that." said Magneto as Sabretooth turned his back to the men and showed Lois.

"Lois!" said one of the men.

"Just shoot them, I don't give a damn!" shouted Lois. Magneto smiled to himself and then turned his head to the two mutants.

"Amuse yourselves." he said. Mystique and Sabretooth smiled at one another. Sabretooth dropped Lois in front of Magneto. Magneto smiled in amusement as he watched his brotherhood kill the guards. Lois got off the floor and started to cry as she saw her colleges, no her friends be killed. Magneto grabbed her hair and pulled her up. Lois scrunched up her face in pain. Magneto looked at her in the eyes. "Do not cry child, you are strong and will prove much to me yet."

"I agree!" shouted Lois and she kicked Magneto where it hurts. She fell to the ground and smashed the metal that contained her hand. Lois smiled and then her hands started to glow blue. It was like a flame, just a different colour, and it wouldn't burn anything. Lois held out her hand and the flame hit Magneto, sending him backwards. Mystique and Sabretooth looked backwards and saw Lois with her hands still in the same position when she threw her energy at Magneto. Mystique grabbed her neck and held a gun out. Lois' eyes grew wide. She felt the gun press in the back of her neck, harder and harder. Sabretooth helped Magneto up.

"Now that wasn't very nice was it?" joked Mystique.

"You said you wouldn't hurt anyone." cried Lois. "I helped you and you lied to me."

"You should know that we never keep our promises." said Sabretooth. "'Coz there aint no such thing as a decent promise." Lois' hand became twined with blue energy. Magneto put the metal holders back on her hand and Sabretooth lifted her up again.

The three mutants walked over the dead bodies as if they were nothing. Lois looked down at them; some still had their eyes open. Tears dropped from her eyes.

"What have I done?" she whispered to herself.

**20.19pm **

Magneto, Mystique and Sabretooth with Lois lunged over his shoulder, walked down a hallway. The guards started to shoot at them, but Magneto simply raised his hands and a force field came around them, proving the bullets to be useless. The guards backed away more and more and then knocked them out by pushing them back to the wall.

Magneto smiled to himself and then heard a gunshot behind him. He looked behind him slowly and saw Wolverine with his claws in a guards face. There was a bullet in Logan's chest.

"…You…you…you should be dead." stuttered the guard.

"Yeah well I'm not like other people bub!" shouted Wolverine. Wolverine lifted the man and punched him, knocking him out.

"Wait a go Wolvey." said Rogue as she came down a joining hallway. She had a man in her arms and then she threw him into the same wall that Wolverine had hit the other guy. The guard fell on top of the other guard.

"So Wolveys you're new nickname now?" asked Sabretooth sarcastically. Wolverine growled.

"Which way?" asked Storm to Mystique.

"From what Lois told us," Mystique pointed to the girl on Sabretooth's back who looked as though she had been knocked out, "this way." Storm went first through the joining hallway, then Rogue and Cyclops, Mystique, Magneto. Sabretooth stopped and pushed his face into Wolverine's and growled. Wolverine growled back and in between the space where there faces were inches apart, Wolverine's 3 claws came out. Wolverine backed away and walked down the same hallway the other did. Then he put his claws back in, except for one which he held up to Sabretooth. Sabretooth growled as he realised that it was the middle one he had put up. Sabretooth followed Wolverine with the knocked out Lois on his back.

The two beasts joined the rest of the X Men/Brotherhood. In front of them was a round metal object. Magneto used his powers to open it. Inside was the Professor. He had a machine which looked like cerebro on his head.

"They must have copied Cerebro to try to find out more information on Apocalypse." said Storm.

"Come on." said Cyclops. Rogue took the device off his head and the groups waited for his awaken.

"Professor?" asked Storm. Xavier opened his eyes slowly, but did not look around.

"Wanda...Wanda they've taken her." Xavier said. Magneto's eyes widened.

"What!" he shouted.

"Apocalypse came to the brotherhood to take Mesmero, but saw that Wanda was there. He took her to use her energy to give him power." said Xavier, weakly.

"I'll kill him!" Magneto shouted.

"And Polaris…he's took her too." the X Men gasped.

"Why did he take one o' th' students Prof?" asked Rogue.

"Because her magnetic powers of electricity will maintain and give energy to the Apocalypse Jets which were brought here.

"Well Charles, It appears we_ both_ have grievance…with Apocalypse." said Magneto. Cyclops looked at Wolverine. The Professor looked up slowly at Magneto.

"It appears so." said Xavier. Rogue noticed the tension.

"What are ya'll getting' at?" asked Rogue.

"We must join forces to stop Apocalypse and the world from being his." said Magneto.

"Join up with the brotherhood?" asked Storm surprised.

"Never!" shouted both Cyclops and Wolverine.

**Xavier's School For the Gifted And Talented**

**Outskirts Of New York**

**21.54pm**

The X Men walked through the mansion doors, or what was left of them. The X Men were horrified to see half of the mansion in pieces.

"Apocalypse has been here for definite." said Xavier.

"Ah can' believe he took one o' th' students." said Rogue.

"We should search for everyone Professor, who knows what, has happened to them." said Cyclops.

"Yes, Rogue, Cyclops search for the students and the X Men. The rest of you, we need to talk about this teaming up." said Xavier.

Rogue and Cyclops waked into the kitchen which looked untouched.

"Well least he didn' destroy every room." said Rogue.

"I think he only came into the entrance." said Scott.

"Ya worried 'bout Jean…course ya are, she is yaw gal after all." said Rogue.

"Look Rogue, no time for chit chat, we need to find them." said Scott. "I'll go search in the danger room and rec room. You look around here."

Rogue nodded. She could sense Scott's worried ness. She sighed; she only wished she had a boyfriend to worry about. And even though she did like Remy, it wasn't the same.

Rogue went into the lounge and then put the security number in for the safety room. The safety room was like any other ordinary room except the doors were pure metal and couldn't be broken into…except from really powerful mutants.

"Anyone in 'ere!" Rogue shouted.

"Go away, leave us alone!" a girl shouted.

"Look, jus' open the door sugah, its Rogue…the X Man." There was a short silence then the door opened. Inside were all the students, young and older, and then the X Men. Some people were injured others just looked scared.

"Rogue!" shouted Remy. He immediately ran up to her and took him in his arms. Rogue didn't push him back though, instead she held onto him.

"Oh Remy, ah was worried you were hurt fo' a minute there." said Rogue.

"I missed ya on your mission, I wondered where you went." said Remy.

"What happened here?" she asked.

"It was him." said a little girl. "_He_ came."

"It was Apocalypse Rogue." said Jean as she stepped forward.

"He like, took a student." said Kitty.

"I think her name was Lorna Dane." said Piotr.

"He just came out of no where and smashed the wall down." said Hank.

"Bobby tried to freeze him but I guess it just wasn't powerful enough." said Jean.

"We all fought him." said a boy about 14.

"_All_ of us, and that still wasn't enough, it didn't even leave a scratch on his face." said another boy.

"Well we found the Professor, an' get this, the X Men have some new team members joinin'." said Rogue smiling.

"Who?" they asked.

"The Brotherhood…"

**Apocalypse's Lair, Centre of the what used to be New York**

**23.43pm Saturday 5th July**

Mesmero looked at the tube of the girl he knew to be Wanda, or Scarlet Witch. She had long beautiful red hair, and she looked very attractive. The tube she was being held in was full of water; and she had a mask over her mouth with tubes all over her body.

Mesmero walked over to the next tube to a younger girl. She looked about 16, and had short green hair. Mesmero smiled as he looked at this young girl, he could already sense her power.

"What do you plan to do with the red head master?" asked Mesmero. In the dark room behind Mesmero was a figure, a giant figure.

"I plan to use her to boost up my energy." said Apocalypse.

"But master, this girl has not as much power as other mutants I know." said Mesmero.

"Are you correcting me on my judgement on who I hall take energy from!" shouted Apocalypse.

"No…no sire, not at all, I'm just saying, last time your energy source didn't have the right amount of power…and I know many mutants which have more power than you know." explained Mesmero.

"Go on…" said Apocalypse.

"Well there is…is…the X Men…yes the X Men. There the ones I used to bring you back master, I used them to get the keys to bring you back." stuttered Mesmero.

"There the mutants who live at the mansion we kidnapped the green haired one." said Apocalypse.

"Yes sire, I have a file on them for when I was doing research on their powers before I controlled them to get the rings." said Mesmero. Mesmero walked over to a gigantic screen. He got a disk out of his pocket and placed it into the CD placer. The T.V screen came up with files on each X Man.

"Are these all the mutants at the mansion?" asked Apocalypse.

"No sire, at the Xavier mansion there are the students, and there are the X men. The green haired one is a student for example, she may have great power, but she's not ready to control it properly." explained Mesmero.

"Show me the strongest _X Men_." said Apocalypse.

"Well there's Scott…but he's not that powerful…um…um…ah there's Jean Grey. Yes Jean Grey has a very limited amount of telepathic abilities." said Mesmero.

"Show me her." Mesmero nodded and clicked onto Jean's file. There was a picture of her with a yellow dress on. She had a sweet smile and long red hair. There was another picture of her in her black and yellow X Men uniform.

"How about her sir?" asked Mesmero.

"I do not think so…what about her." said Apocalypse as he pointed to a beautiful girl with auburn hair and white stripes at each side of her face.

"That is Rogue sir, she is one o the most powerful mutants ever." said Mesmero as he clicked on her file. It showed a picture of Rogue wearing a pink tank top and short jean shorts. Her hair was up so her white pieces of hair were placed on the top of her head. The other picture was of Rogue in her old X Men uniform. It was black with X across it with yellow gloves and boots. The yellow belt was tilted on her hip a bit, which gave her a sassy kind of look. She was beautiful. Her hair was shoulder length and her white hair served as a fringe that went over one eye.

"What is her power?" asked Apocalypse.

"To drain off portions of a living being's essence upon physical contact, giving them a biophysical shock while synthesizing into her body their physical skills, memories, personality traits, and superhuman matrixes to a varying degree. In another words sir, she has ultimate power." explained Mesmero.

"Then why didn't you tell me to use her in the first place!" shouted Apocalypse. "I have no need for Scarlet Witch no more; you shall dump her somewhere where you please. No infact dump her in the prison."

Mesmero bowed and went off to get Wanda. Apocalypse stayed where he was and looked at the screen with the huge picture of Rogue in her X Men uniform. Apocalypse placed his hand on top of it and smiled evilly.

"She is my life supply, the one who shall give me my power…_my Rogue_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So how did you like that chapter. Please review because I tried really hard on these chapters like I always do. Anyway now you can join in with the story. What I want to know is who you want paired up. You can already see who's most likely to be paired up, but for example, Logan, I know who I want him paired up with but she's not in the story yet. So tell me who you want paired up, and they don't even have to be in the story yet, because if you tell me, then I'll put them in, remember this story is for you so it goes my way, but In your way too. **

**NeXt ChApTeR – The Time Traveller – Well I bet you can guess what this next chapter is going to be about. Anyway Apocalypse isn't in this chapter much, it's mainly the X Men. They already have enough on their plates, they have to find a way to save Lorna and Wanda and they have to defeat Apocalypse, plus, they have to join up with their sworn enemy, The brotherhood, a new relationship is tested and now they have to cope with a time traveller and the reason why this part in time, is so important…**


	5. The Time Traveller

_**Just a few words before you read the story, I do not own X Men in anyway or the characters which belong to marvel. Some characters are mine though as I made them up. Thanks. **_

**Summery – Based on the video game X Men Legends II. It is a mix from comics/game/movie/evolution. The world as we know it may come to an end as the rising of Apocalypse. Now two enemies unite, and an uncommon alliance will go to the ends of the Earth to destroy the ultimate evil. Mainly Romy. **

_**This story is based on the video game Ultimate Legends II, but I do not own any of it so you can't sue me! Lol!**_

**The X Men And Other _MAIN _Characters **

_**Logan, Sabertooth, Apocalypse – Age unknown Scott, Sunfire, Nightcrawler, Jean Gambit – 21 Rogue, Colossus, John, Kitty, Scarlet Witch, Pietro, X23, Betsy, Bobby, Toad – 18/19 Juggernaut, Charles- 50s Storm- 30 Warren - 23 Jubilee, Paige, Chamber - 16**_

_**There are loads more characters, and loads more romances, but these are the MAIN characters. **_

_**Hey thanks for the reviews:**_

**Iesha-** Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like this story, I'm really trying hard on it so it's bound to get really really really interesting. Please reviewXxX

**tinuviel-telcontar**- Wow one of the second longest review for this story lol. I have to agree, I guess sometimes good looking guys are evil lol. I laughed about that old man thing, that was really funny. Well I thought about what you said about Apocalypse being ugly…I might have to just change that a little. Lol please review XxX

**mazdamiatta**- you were my longest review so thank you soooooo much. Well **Remy's just gonna have to kick Apocalypse's butt** lol. There's gonna **be loads of Romy in there**. Well that's not much to understand really, this story pretty much lays it out for you lol. The game version has nothing to do with it, I'm just copying the **story line**. Yeah I totally agree, I think **Apocalypse, even though he is an evil dude, deserves a little more credit**. He's always been portrayed as an evil character, yet he did nothing, in Evo it was more Storm, Mystique, Xavier and Magneto who were destroying stuff. But no worries**, I intend to make this Apocalypse as evil as it gets**. But just remember that this is only the beginning, so Apocalypse won't be killing yet. But he **will be killing shortly**. Well I won't reveal the ending, **Rogue isn't like the evo Rogue, she's a mix** with evo (Gothic), comic (Flirty, feisty and not afraid to be who she is), the game (like the comic but more kick ass) and the movie (scared and more normal). So basically that's this Rogue lol. I hope I don't disappoint you. I know, Rogue **is one of the most strongest mutants I think**. In Evo, like you said, she only has powers for like 2 seconds, but in the comics she has them for a while. Marvel don't do her **enough justice** I think. The thing is, the emotional issues make her a good person, if she didn't have them she **might be evil**. She could be freer if that's what you mean. But she needs to deal with her powers, and that's where Remy comes in. Yeah I did hear, and that is stupid. I watched the **teaser trail and Jean Grey looks like the main character**, god I hate Jean. I hope they do do a **movie on Gambit** and if they do they best have Rogue in. No don't be stupid I love to hear what ever you have to say, and I am very very very x 1000 happy you love the story. Thanks for reviewingXxX

__

_**VERY SEXUAL SCENES INTHIS CHAPTER!**_

_On this Earth, there are humans… there are also mutants. And there are legends…But somewhere out in the universe, or perhaps another galaxy, there is something more than that. It is threatening, malevolence but powerful. It can change the way of the world eternally, unless someone stops it…But the question is, who? _

****

**Previously – Apocalypse has been freed by the help of Mesmero. Apocalypse brought down his millions of Doom jets to cause havoc around the world. After the alien like jets went past, a huge yellow and blue object came down slowly into the core of New York. The engine of it started to light up and from the bottom of its path, like an atomic bomb, the ground started to blow up. It was huge, just like the mushroom cloud. People who had actually managed to survive, which wasn't a lot, stared in shock as they saw the whole of New York, blasted into tiny little pieces. This was Apocalypse's vessel and where he had all the weapons of mast destruction. Apocalypse also got his slaves to find a strong mutant, and they brought Warren Worthington to Apocalypse, and he liked the blonde boy. Soon after, the A.C.N.Y, the antagonistic, citizens of New York arrested Professor Xavier on television thinking they could use him to defeat Apocalypse. The Brotherhood had Mesmero at their base and only could Professor Xavier read his mind and get more information on Apocalypse. But Apocalypse came to reclaim Mesmero and took Wanda with him. So the X Men and Brotherhood went to the A.C.N.Y operations to save him. On the way they kidnapped Lois, a young feisty girl who could help them, but against her will. When the rescued the Professor, he told them that one of the students at the mansion, Lorna, had been kidnapped by Apocalypse…and Wanda, Magneto's daughter. So the X Men and Brotherhood made an uncommon alliance. At Apocalypse's vessel inside the force field, Apocalypse told Mesmero he needed a life force to give him energy, and out of every mutant in the world, the one Apocalypse wanted, was Rogue.**

**The Time Traveller**

**Apocalypse's Temple (New York) **

**18.34pm Sunday 6th July The future year 2097 **

_The world was sinister, inexplicable; depressing…there was barely any life. Fire actually came from the air, plunging down to the Earth. There were no more houses or shops, just temples and slaves walking around, half naked and in rags. Fire was all around, there were hardly any trees. There were creatures with rods which produced electricity; they used them on the slaves. There were no average people around, just workers…_

_There was a temple residing in the background. It was so huge, that you couldn't even see it. It went up into the skies and out of Earth's atmosphere. On the top of the temple which no one ever saw, was a huge diamond. Slaves could only see it at night, watching it glow like a star. Some believed it was the master's life force; others believed it was just a diamond to show power over Earth. Many mutants in the past tried to go up into space to reach it, so that the master would die…but no such luck. _

_A man stepped forward. He wore a sleeveless black leather suit with shoulder pads, black short gloves and knee-high red boots. He also wore a black leatherjacket on top of that._

_One of Apocalypse's higher ranked creatures stepped forward, away form the slaves that were chained to one another in a long single file, carrying things. The slave of Apocalypse (known as the Umbreys) stepped forward and got out its rod. The black man smiled and looked at the Umbrey creature. They were small and fuzzy; they wore Egyptian clothes and had been the slaves of Apocalypse since forever. The Umbreys were foul creatures that never showed their faces. _

"_What are you doing out of you're chains slave!" shouted the Umbrey. _

"_I've never been a slave!" shouted the black man. "Nor shall I ever be one." The Umbrey growled. _

"_Well then, I will have to put you in some!" shouted the Umbrey. The man new that the Umbrey's had a very short temper. They were bizarre little creatures that were evil, but unproblematic to kill. _

_The Umbrey's rod started to flow with electricity and he shot it at the man. The man let it hit him. He struggled for a moment, but did not move even an inch from where he was standing. When he had absorbed the electricity, his hands glowed with pink energy that he threw at the Umbrey, destroying it into steam._

_The slaves who had stopped walking looked over to the man and cheered. _

"_Please sir, let us go." said a little girl. The man walked over to the girl in chains and smiled. He looked at her face which was mucky, and she had bags under her eyes. She had bruises all on her knees and only wore a dress which went up to her knees. This made the man angry. _

"_Don't worry I will." said the man. _

"_Oh thank you." said most of the people. The man's hand glowed pink again and he touched the chain with it. The chains on the 15 people were destroyed and the people were free. _

"_Listen, we can't take risks and let you all go, so please go into that van where the blonde haired women is." explained the man. Another man came up to Bishop. His face was also run down and looked alarming. Even though it was night fall, you could still see his face. _

"_Excuse me sir, just so I know, are you part of the X.S.E?" asked the man. The black man smiled and nodded. _

"_I'm there leader. Our commander is a man named Forge." _

"_And who are you?" asked the man. _

"_Me…I'm Lucas Bishop."_

**Xavier Mansion **

**Outskirts of New York**

**9.32am Sunday 6th July Present**

Logan came into the kitchen with his coffee. He sat down on a stool and relaxed to the sweet sound of the day. No children were running around, there were no talk on Apocalypse and the end of the world; it's just what he needed.

"Logan?" came a small voice. Logan looked to the kitchen doorway. There at the kitchen doorway was Jean Grey. Her eyes were red raw and her hair a jumble. She wore some old shorts and Scott's jumper as pyjamas.

"Jean darlin', what's wrong?" asked Logan as Jean walked over to him.

"It's…my dreams…there getting worse."

"What do you mean dreams?" asked Logan as Jean sat next to him on a stool.

"I keep having these dreams or visions…I don't know. I had one when me, Rogue, Pete, Remy and Kitty went out of Apocalypse. Then he came the next day." said Jean. "And last night I woke up screaming. I had a dream…a vision more like."

"What did it show ya?" asked Logan really worried. Tears continued to travel down Jean's cheeks.

"It showed me…It showed me…"

"Go on…" said Logan. Jean took a deep breath.

"It showed me the X Men…" said Jean. Logan looked at her bewildered.

"Well I don't understand why that's scary I…"

"Not the X Men Logan…their tombstones." Logan's heart beat faster.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I…I…I shouldn't have told you this…"

"No Jean, I want to know…who's was it?" he asked her again. Jean looked at him with her puppy dog eyes. Her eyes were wet and she looked exhausted.

"I saw Kitty's…Storms, mine and Scott's, Beast's a girl named Jubilee who we don't know…and Rogue." explained Jean. Logan's heart froze. He didn't find any of this probable, but why would Jean lie about something this huge. Maybe it was a bad dream, or maybe she was really having visions, he didn't know, but when she mentioned Rogue's name, he wouldn't take any risks.

"Rogue's…" Logan gulped out. Jean nodded, another tear falling down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry Logan…maybe it is all a dream, maybe it's just me…"

"But we can't take that risk Jeany." said Logan. "We should talk to the professor."

"No, no!" shouted Jean, standing up from the stool. "Logan please, the Professor has enough on his plate, I don't want to concern him out anymore."

"But darlin', he has to know, he might able to help you. It might be a dream, but you'll never know unless you tell him." said Logan. Jean looked at Logan heavy hearted. She put her hand on his white vest and started at him wither wet puppy dog eyes.

"Please Logan, I'm asking you as a _friend_." she said softly. The mood in the room went silent. Logan looked in the eyes of the woman he loved. He only wanted her to be happy, he only wanted her to feel secure, but he also wanted to have her mind put at rest and his own. Rogue was like a daughter to him, someone who he could depend on no matter what. And to know that she might die in the Apocalypse fight which Logan new was going to happen, he couldn't live with it. So no, he had to go against the woman he found irresistible, the woman he sought after so deficiently but could not comprise. He took her hand, oh those gorgeous hands. He placed it back down and looked at her.

"I'm sorry Jean, but I have to." he said. Jean put her head down. Logan looked at her wretchedness and felt like dying to know it was him who had caused it her. He sighed and walked past her and before he could walk out he heard Jean.

"If…if you're going to tell him," she said, tears spreading free, "I'll go with you." Logan smiled at her, hoping to get a response. She did smile back, maybe not a happy one, but one of gentleness and considerate.

**X.S.E base **

**Underground of New York or Apocalypse's temple**

**20.32pm Sunday 6th July The future year 2987 **

_The X.S.E base was an underground operation base to protect survivors and to train the next agents to help those on the ground and all over the world. X.S.E stood for the Xavier security enforcers, and that's exactly they did. _

_A woman with long red hair sat round the fire, she was still shivering. As a slave she had a ragged top on, but now she had a yellow shirt and red trousers. A blonde woman walked over to the woman. _

"_Hey, I brought ya some soup." the blonde woman said. The red head looked at the blonde haired woman and smiled as she took the bowl. _

"_Thank you." she said. Her voice was possessed with a bad throat infection. The red head coughed and even struggled to eat a bit of soup. It just showed that the slaves, who were born into this kind of life, were very unwell people. It made the blonde woman miserable to see such people live this way._

"_My names Shard." said the blonde woman. She stuck out her hand for the red head to shake. The red head put her soup down slowly and shook Shard's hand. _

"_I'm Helen Watson." she said. Helen picked the soup back up and began to eat it again. _

"_Where do ya come from Helen?" Shard asked. _

"_I was born in the slave temple 19 years ago. My mother died giving birth to me." said Helen sadly. "My father is out there somewhere; he didn't raise me because the Umbreys took him to another part of America." _

"_Sorry…" said Shard. _

"_No its okay, I just hope he's all right." said Helen. "What about you, how did you become a 'hero'?" Shard smiled to herself. _

"_I'm no hero kid, if I was, I would've defeated Apocalypse by now." Helen gasped. _

"_He is master, never call him by his real name!" said Helen. Shard put her hand on Helen's shoulder. _

"_Carm down kid, you're safe here, ya can call him what ever you want. We tend to call him evil bastard down here." joked Shard. Helen smiled and looked at Shard. _

"_So you didn't answer my question."_

"_My parents, they were captured and placed in the Sentinel guarded containment centre in Sheep's Head Bay in Brooklyn, NY. There, Lucas and me were born and received the M tattoo over our right eye that brand marked us mutants." explained Shard. _

"_Oh so you and the guy who saved us are siblings?" asked Helen. _

"_Yep. Unfortunately we were separated from our parents and my grandmother had to raise us. On her deathbed she made Lucas promise her that he'd look after me. We joined a camp after that, it protected us from Apocalypse. But we got thrown out. As street kids, Lucas and I began to steal, earning us the wrath of a local gang. The kids praised a group of mutants known as the Exhumes, a radical anti-human group, who frequently were hounded by the X.S.E., a mutant militia. The Xavier Student Enforcers were created by the remnants of the Summers Rebellion generals to police the mutant race. One day, Trace and Sureshot of the X.S.E. were tracking down an Exhume named Virago, who grabbed me to use as a hostage. Bishop jumped on her back, forcing her to drop me, and Sureshot blasted me through the chest. At that moment, Bishop decided that, when he grew up, he wanted to be an X.S.E. officer." explained Shard. _

"_Wow, so you had a pretty rough past?" said Helen. _

"_Yeah, but not as bad as you must have had. I was free, but you, you don't even know what freedom is. Don't worry though, because this is you're new home now and you are safe here." said Shard. Helen smiled at her and then sighed. Shard got up and walked over to Bishop who was walking up and down. _

"_Bishop…" said Shard. _

"_I just want to kill him Shard, I do, I just want to kill him." said Bishop clenching his fists together. _

"_I know Bisop," said Shard as she put her hand on his shoulder, "we all would if we could He's been ruling this Earth for to long and its time we stopped him." _

"_But the others couldn't." said Bishop. _

"_Others?" she asked. _

"_Ya know the mutants…the people from the past! If only they defeated him, if only things didn't work out the way they did!" shouted Bishop. _

"_I know, but we can't change the past. We just can't." said Shard._

"_Bishop." said a voice. Bishop and Shard turned to face a man with a long beard and long black hair. He wore_ _a black overall with yellow knee- and shoulder-pads and red X-symbols on the arms and as a belt symbol_.

"_Yes Forge?" _

"_I need you, come this way." said Forge. Bishop nodded and followed. _

_They entered a huge metal room with tubes everywhere. It was a very important and secret part of the underground. _

"_What is it Forge?" asked Bishop. _

"_What if I told you that you could change the world forever, that you could destroy Apocalypse?" asked Forge. _

"_What are you getting' at?" he asked him._

"_There has been a problem in the astroplane." said Forge. Bishop looked at Forge confused. _

"_Explain…" _

"_Well there has been some sort of…opening of some kind. It is as though someone wants someone to go in there." _

"_For what?" asked Bishop. _

"_Bishop, look at the date today. It is he 6th July. In the year 2010 this very day, add 6 months, that is the time the war of Apocalypse started. Something very important must have happened this day that helped Apocalypse, because the time master has opened a portal." explained Forge. "Don't you see, you can go back in time and stop all this from happening." _

"_Really! You're not just saying that, you actually know this!" shouted Bishop in exhilaration. _

"_Yes, and you must go to the present time where this day is so significant." _

"_Why, what happens?" asked Bishop._

"_I do not know. Just remember that you need to find the X Men, and do not scare them, they are valuable." _

"_What, I am going to meet the X Men…**the** legendary X Men?" asked Bishop shocked. Forge smiled._

"_Yes you are, but Bishop, the last one…the last one to see the X Men alive, do not kill him." said Forge knowing how much Bishop had been raised to hate the man. His fists clenched. _

"_I might not able to help myself." _

"_Just remember that he is a main key to the future, you cannot kill him, alright!" shouted Forge. Bishop nodded. _

"_Fine!" Forge went over to his desk and came back over to Bishop. He handed him a metal devise in a shape of a wristlet. _

"_Take this and never take it off or you will be lost in time forever. If you press this red button, you will come back to this time." said Forge as he put the wristlet on his wrist. "And remember Bishop, don't change any major things." _

"_I won't. This is an honour, I'm going to help the X Men…wait, Shard…she has to come with Me." said Bishop. _

"_No she must stay here, the time opening can only fit one life force through." _

"_Well…let me say goodbye to her." said Bishop. He began to walk out of the doors but Forge caught his wrist and pressed a button. _

"_Sorry Bishop, it's too late, good luck." said Forge. _

"_Nooo! Shard!" Bishop suddenly dissolved into tiny little molecules that soon faded away. _

"_God help him." said Forge. _

**Xavier Mansion **

**Outskirts of New York**

**11.45am 6TH July Present 2010 **

"…So you think this is the future?" asked Bobby.

"I like, doubt she is seeing the future." said Kitty.

"X Men, this morning Jean and Logan had come to me and told me about this, please treat Jean with value." said Xavier.

"We are Prof, but it jus' don' seem likely." said Remy.

"Well ah don' know," said Rogue, "Jean had a vision when she was out with us, an' then looked what happened."

"I agree wit' Rogue." said Remy.

"But ya jus; said ya…"

"Well I change mah mind." said Remy. Rogue sighed.

"That aint the point. The point is that we can' take any probability. Ah think its pretty terrifying t' know ah might die, but ah don' wanna die a failure." said Rogue.

"I agree wit' mon chere." said Remy.

"But we can't stop the future from happening." said Scott. "We will all try to avoid death, but we can't prove Jean's dream unless you want us all to act dead."

"Scott please!" said Jean. "I don't want anyone to die."

"I think that maybe we should just forget about vis for now." said Piotr.

"Yeah Professor, we should like concentrate what we are going to do. I mean you've joined us up with the Brotherhood, which like by the way sucks. But what are we going to do about fighting Apocalypse?" asked Kitty.

"Apocalypse has been seen, but we cannot attack, not yet. His force fields are to strong." said Xavier.

"So what do you plan on doing Professor?" asked Ororo.

"Well, we could start by finding out how strong the force field is." said Xavier.

"And we can also find out how Apocalypse was put in his prison last time." said Hank.

"So what, we have t' go t' Egypt?" asked Rogue.

"Well we could go onto the internet for information, but yes Rogue, I think that most information and concealed information will be in Egypt." said Hank.

"Well ah wan't' go t' Egypt, ah can read some Egyptian inscriptions." said Rogue.

"Well den I'm goin' too." said Remy.

"D'ya always have t' follow me Cajun?" asked Rogue pretty aggravated. Remy shrugged.

"Fine then, we shall call the Brotherhood and tell them of our plan." said Xavier. "Hank, Rogue, Remy, Bobby and Storm will go to Egypt for information along with Magneto, Avalanche and there new member Pyro. Kitty, Pitor, Jean, Scott, Logan, myself, Pietro, Toad and Blob will go to the remains of New York."

The X Men nodded and went out of the rec room. Hank sat down and took a seat.

"Professor, I sense that something is wrong." said Hank.

"I fear that the worst is coming Hank. I never wanted my X Men to fight Apocalypse, never. But some time, a month, a week, even tomorrow, that day will come." said Xavier.

"Don't worry Charles, everything will be okay. I know that things seem depressing, but when ever there is darkness, there always has to light." said Hank. Xavier smiled and watched Hank go out of the room. He sighed and looked at the rec room screen. It had a live webcam of the dome Apocalypse was in. The force field around it was purple and strong. There were planes shooting at it, but nothing worked.

"I just fear that when the time comes, will they able to fight him?"

**Astral Plane **

**Time is unknown here**

"_**Where am I?" asked Bishop as he looked at his surroundings. He was stood on a pink path which glowed. There were millions of paths, but outside of them was just space, or some sort of space. There were mini screens everywhere, these showed people in them. There was so many. "Great, how am I 'spose to choose one!" shouted Bishop. **_

_**He walked forward along the path. He looked at all the screens. As he went down the path, it seemed to be going down in time as he saw different events happening. **_

_**After about an hour or something like that of walking, Bishop finally reached the war of Apocalypse. He looked at the small screen and saw mutants flying at a giant size version of Apocalypse. He saw a blonde woman with skin falling off her body and trying to destroy Apocalypse, and another screen with auburn haired woman being killed. Bishop growled and carried on walking. **_

_**As he moved forward he saw a red head woman getting married. Bishop smiled. **_

"_**At least there's happiness in their time." **_

_**He carried on walking; it was as though it was taking forever to get to the right period. **_

"_**How the hell am I 'spose to know which one it is!" shouted Bishop. Suddenly a screen along the path started to glow. Bishop heard an echo of his name, like time was calling him and telling him which time period to go to. Bishop ran down the path and looked at the screen. It showed the Xavier Mansion, or what Bishop thought was the Xavier Mansion. There were kids playing in front of it with their mutant powers. Bishop smiled. **_

"_**They must have been happy in those days." he said to himself. He was invidious but blissful because they were free and they could roam about wherever they pleased without fearing Apocalypse. **_

_**Bishop moved closer to the screen and touched it lightly. It began to glow and Bishop screamed once more as he turned into millions of pink molecules which went into the screen…** _

**Xavier Mansion **

**Outskirts of New York**

**Kitty's room**

**1.32 Pm 6th July **

Kitty yawned and looked at the time. She sighed and looked back to the television screen. She heard her boyfriend stomp into the room in his metal form.

"Hello Keety." he said as he took a seat beside her.

"Why are you in you're like, metal form sweetie?" asked Kitty.

"I just felt like it today. Ve are goin to have a rough year aren't we?" said Piotr.

"Oh so that's what's bothering you, Apocalypse."

"Vwell he is here Keety, and ven ve have to fight him, I'm worried what will happen to you," Piotr reached for Kitty's arm and turned back into his normal form. Kitty smiled at him sweetly. She embraced his hand and looked into his eyes.

"I love you Pete, and I want to be with you for as long as I can. I know we're all taking a risk, but we have to do this. I know how you feel; I don't want you to fight either. But we'll be together forever and I know that." explained Kitty. She moved her head towards Piotr, and offered him her lips.

Hungrily, he accepted, breathing into her mouth, and sighing his pleasure at her touch. They quickly undressed each other. Piotr's fingers followed the smooth curve of her spine down to her hips, then stroked gently over each buttock. He held her, savouring the nascent heat rising from her skin at his touch.

When she parted her lips from his, he feasted on the sight of her with his eyes, then followed the motion with lips and tongue, swirling circles down her throat, her shoulders. Nuzzling gently into the hollow between her breasts, Piotr inhaled deeply, breathing her earthy musk. He paused, lingering over one breast, then the other. He lifted a thumb to the pad of the left nipple and turned his attention to laving the right with slow circular motions of his tongue.

Kitty made soft, susurration sounds of pleasure -- gasping and writhing under Piotr's ministrations. Her nails traversed the landscape of his broad back, and her lips pressed urgent kisses against his forehead, until his own head had bowed low enough she could no longer reach. Impatient, impish, she chuckled throatily, one hand slipping beneath his chin to beckon him back to her mouth. The other hand fell to his lap, stroking the urgent tautness of his erection beneath the sheet.

Piotr moaned; bracing his shoulders against the headboard, he arched his back and lifted his hips toward the motion of her caress. She paused, and he caught his breath, relaxing back against the bed. Then the sheet was lifted free, and he had only a moment to glimpse Kitty's adoring smile before she lowered her mouth to him and took him in. The warmth of her tongue stroked the underside of his shaft; Piotr suppressed a shudder of pleasure. Her deft fingers cupped him gently, and then gently traced paths down his inner thighs. He felt the pressure building with each excruciatingly slow stroke of her mouth against him. She quickened her pace, and he felt her low rumbling purr of amusement as he cried out and clutched at the blankets. "Tease," he hissed between his teeth.

He reached down and lifted Kitty up. He took a moment to pull her close and kiss that mouth that had so pleasured him, before kissing his way down her body, and sliding his face beneath her. Breathing deeply, he kissed his way up each thigh -- making a game of his progress toward her nether lips. His tongue briefly flickered at her clitoris, then away again. His lips brushed her lips, and pulled back. She whimpered, pleadingly. Piotr cupped her hips in his hands and lowered her down, his tongue extending to enter her in pulsing, circular motions.

Kitty rocked atop him; the headboard creaked protest as she clutched it tightly. Piotr reached up, closing his hands around each of her pendulum breasts and thumbed the nipples, pinched and teased them, feeling the nubs firm with arousal beneath his touch. He continued; tongue questing and circling, until Kitty screamed above him in a climax.

Smiling with watered lips, Piotr slid his girlfriend down the length of his body and gazed up at her. Her eyes were closed and she gasped ragged breaths. He waited, waited, waited until she was breathing almost normally again, then pulled her down, entering her with one smooth, intense stroke.

He could feel her contract around him, and it made him catch his breath. Kitty bent to kiss him, body bending with an inhuman grace. She sucked his tongue deep into her mouth, and her hips began establishing a rhythm he gladly kept pace with.

Kitty gazed down through the curtain of her hair at Piotr, watching the sheen of sweat form on his brow -- loving the contortions of his face as the pleasure washed from her, through him, and back again. She savoured each stroke, feeling his member slide to fill her, and back again. When his thumb came down to stroke insistently at her clitoris, she gasped. The pleasure increased, and her rhythm with it, almost spasmodically.

Piotr too responded to the quickening, his breathing becoming perforated. His voice came in guttural grunts as he pressed himself against her. "Oh..." he gasped, his own eyes rolling back to an odd, shimmering, irises white in his head. "Oh..."

"Oh ... GOD ... KURT!" she found release, head thrown

back against the pillows.

And just like that -- the moment was ruined.

There was a sudden moment of silence. Kitty's eyes were wide open and she bit her lip.

"Did…did you just say…Kurt?" Pitor asked.

"…"

"I…"

"Like Pete, it didn't mean anything…I just…I don't know." Pitor looked at her and then got out of the bed. He put his boxers on. Kitty got out of bed, put a white sheet over her naked body and ran to the other side and looked at Pitor. "Oh Pete come on don't be like this."

"Be like vis? You just said you're X boyfriends name to me when we were making love, and you expect me to _not_ be like vis!" shouted Pitor as he buttoned his trousers up.

"Pete, Kurt was my first ya know, and I loved him, but I love you more. And Kurt's gone now, he went to Germany to help with the monks remember?"

"Yes I do remember!" shouted Pitor. He put his top on and then looked Kitty in the eyes. "Because even though vwe were good friends, the day he went was the day I realised that I vwanted to be with you!" Pitor went to the door and walked out.

"Oh Pete…I…I'm sorry…please can we forget about this." the door was slammed into her face. She sighed and bit her lip. She held her head. "Kitty you dumb ass!"

**Xavier's Garden **

**2.30pm **

Rogue walked along the path of the garden. She was walking to the lake that was in the Xavier garden. It was stunning. You could watch the fish swim around and the ducks floating around, it was truly breathtaking. It was one of Rogue's much-loved places to relax because her tree was right on the hill. But today she was going to sit right next to the lake.

As she watched the ducks float around and the fish swimming, she felt a presence behind her. She didn't turn around and only smiled as a card floated down in front of her onto her lap. It was 8 of hearts.

"Hey swamp rat." she said. Remy smiled and sat beside her.

"Good afternoon chere, an' 'ow are you?" he asked her politely and in a weird voice.

"Fine thank you good sir, an' yourself?" Rogue asked in a posh accent. Remy smiled and handed her some white roses.

"Magnificent now I've seen you, these are fo' you." Rogue gasped as she saw the white roses.

"Oh Remy, ah love these, there mah favourite kind. But how did ya get them, they don' grow in summer."

"I planted dem mahself in Stormy's greenhouse." said Remy.

"Ya mean Ororo planted them an' you saw 'em an' thought Rogue might like them?" said Rogue smiling. Remy looked hurt.

"Non chere, Remy put endeavour into makin' ya dese. Why d'ya t'ink I went t' see Ororo so often?" asked Remy.

"'Coz ah thought ya wo' talkin't' ya best friend." said Rogue. "Ah'm sorry Sugah, ah thought Ororo would o' done these. AH had no idea ya was a gardener."

"Neither did I, d'ya know 'ow many time I had t' grow dem?" Rogue laughed.

"Why did ya grow them anyway? It seems ya wen't' all that trouble fo' nothin'."

"Not not'in." said Remy. Rogue looked at him confused. "All I wanted was t' see you smile." Rogue blushed and then tried to hide it. She felt Remy's gloved hand touch her face moving it so her eyes were stuck on his. "Don' try t' hide yaw face chere, ya got a beautiful face, an' a gorgeous blush." Remy winked which made Rogue blush again.

"Ya full o' charm aint ya?" Rogue said. Remy nodded. Rogue smiled and looked at him seriously. Remy noted the seriousness and took Rogue's hand.

"Der is a bit more t; de flowers chere."

"Ah new It." she said. "An' ah will not kiss you swamp rat! Ah don' wan't' hurt you. An' 'f a kiss is what you want then ya can have you're flowers back!" shouted Rogue. Remy laughed and took her gloved hand.

"Chere all I wan' is a date…"

"But…"

"Please chere, jus' one…" Remy leaned closer to Rogue. "…simple…" their lips were so closed together, making the tension between the two hotter and hotter. "…date." Rogue couldn't take it anymore. She closed the space between the two and kissed him. Remy's eyes opened wide. But he sunk into the kiss straight away. Rogue moaned as she felt their tongues meet. And the weird thing was there was no absorbing. Remy felt Rogue's hips and pressed her up against his body, there was so much passion and combustion in this kiss. Rogue and Remy was enjoying the kiss until Rogue's eyes shot open wide. The memories, the power, his energy…she felt everything. She quickly pushed him away and looked at him. He was on his back on the ground. She crawled over to him and looked at his face.

"Rem?" she said.

"Well least I know what deys mean bah sparks between people wen dey kiss." joked Remy.

"Remy don' joke! That was serious ya could o' been hurt badly. Luckily ah only got a dose o' you're memories." said Rogue. Remy smiled and put his hand on her face.

"But least we had de superlative kiss ever."

"Oh yeah 'coz a five second kiss is really the unsurpassed one ya ever had." said Rogue sarcastically.

"Well it don' matter 'ow long it is as long as its wit' you." Rogue sighed.

"Ah don; understand, mah powers didn't work fo' like 4 seconds."

"Don' worry chere…it b' okay." Remy pulled her into him. He wrapped his hands around her and she snuggled into his warm body. She smiled and felt at home. He also smiled, knowing that finally he wanted to just be with her. He didn't want to play the games anymore. He just wanted to tell her the truth; he wanted to tell her how he truly felt. He pulled her out of his arms and looked at her in her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Rogue I l…" suddenly a figure came running towards them.

"Rogue, Remy! Quick the prof wants us!" shouted Bobby. Rogue looked at Remy.

"Some other time Cajun, ya still owe me a date." said Rogue as she flew to the mansion. Remy watched her fly away. Bobby came up to Remy.

"Sorry dude was I interrupting something?" he asked him. Remy looked at Bobby and gave him an evil eye.

"Qui, ya wo'!" Remy began to walk up to the mansion.

**Xavier Mansion **

**Rec room**

**14.43pm**

Xavier hung his head upwards so he could see his X Men. They looked at him though they had waited for him forever. They all looked so peaceful, but as though some of them had something's to say.

"My X Men, I have informed the brotherhood of our plans. They are going along with it." said Xavier.

"That's great." said Jean smiling.

"Yeah I'd thought they would be all, 'I want to be the leader'." mimicked Bobby.

"No way I'm the leader!" shouted Scott. Jean laughed and put her arm around Scott.

"Carm down sweetie, Bobby was joking."

"Yes it is all excellent, except for one thing." said Xavier.

"I new there would like, be a catch." said Kitty.

"It's 'coz there ass holes." said Rogue.

"What's the condition Professor?" asked Ororo.

"We let them lead us." explained Xavier.

"What!" shouted Scott. "But you just said-"

"So we gotta listen t' the Brotherhood scum?" asked Rogue. "Ah rather pass."

"I know that working for the Brotherhood isn't the best thing in the world, but X men, we need them." said Xavier.

"I understand completely Professor, but it's just…it's the brotherhood, there our enemies." said Jean.

"I know Jean, but if we don't, who can we re-" suddenly there was a burst of energy that knocked the X Men on the floor. They looked to the middle of the room and stared in amazement as pink molecules started to evaporate in front of them.

The molecules started to turn into an object. Most of the X Men were stood up now, staring at it. Once the molecules had gone away, the X Men was stood before a tall black man. His eyes were shut and then slowly opened.

Everything was a blur to him. He only saw objects and outlines of people. When his vision returned he looked at the people before him. His face looked amazed for a moment then he started to stutter.

"The X Men!" he shouted as he looked at al their faces. He remembered them all from the books he used to read. They had all these pictures which had been drawn by artists as they had no actual photos of the X Men. "By all that's holy it's you! It really is you!"

The X Men all looked at each other confused and speechless. They thought he must have been some teleport mutant, but the Professor sensed otherwise.

Bishop looked all around them, remembering the tales he had heard.

"Storm!" shouted Bishop as he went over to Storm. He looked her up and down and smiled. "Every bit commanding, but a true person to her feelings. You do really have hair as white as snow as the elders told us!" Ororo looked quite nervous and touched her hair.

"Ur…thanks."

"And Iceman, always the living contradiction. The hot headed ice-warrior!" Bobby looked at him scared.

"Dude are you okay?" he asked. Bishop searched the room some more and looked at Rogue.

"Rogue, one of the most powerful mutants ever to be born. Power of destruction and cursed to be untouchable, yet every bit as beautiful as the legends say." said Bishop as he touched a bit of her hair. Rogue blushed and then looked at him strangely.

"But…where are all the other X Men…Jubilee…Megan…Betsy?" asked Bishop.

"Who…who are you?" Rogue asked him.

"Bishop…I mean I am Bishop." he said. You could tell he was excited. "It's an honour to even talk to the X men."

"What are you, like talking about?" asked Kitty.

"Where are you from?" asked Xavier. Bishop turned to Xavier and kneeled before him.

"But to meet you, is a greater privilege."

"Um…are you alright?" asked Jean.

"Maybe we should take him to the med lab where Beast is." said Scott.

"No, no I'm not ill." said Bishop. "This may come as a shock to you, but I'm from the future." Most of the X Men laughed. "No I am being serious. Scan my mind, do what you wish, but I am being serious."

"Scan you're mind, that's ridicules." said Scott.

"I think it's a good idea prof." said Logan. "The guy looks Looney to me."

"Oh my God, Wolverine?" said Bishop.

"Great now the guys going bonkers on me too." sighed Logan.

"So this is what you looked like when you were younger. Wow, well I know what you mean when you always tell me you had hair like a wolf." said Bishop.

"What are ya taliking about!" shouted Wolverine. "Ya sayin' you know me or somin' bub?"

"Yeah, you're pretty old now, but you're still one of the best fighters. You've told me tales on the X men. You work for the X.S.E beside me and my sister."

"X.S.E? Okay ah think we should take 'im t' get his head scanned prof." said Rogue.

"Anyone miss moi?" asked Gambit as he came through the door. The X Men looked at him.

"Great tim'in Gambit!" shouted Rogue as she walked over to him. She put her hand on her hip, which made Remy whistle. Rogue rolled her eyes and looked at Bishop. "Looks like we got a man from the future come t' visit us." she said mockingly.

Remy looked at the man, his eyes were wide open and he was staring at Gambit.

"Huh?" he said to Rogue.

"AH dunno, he came outta no where sayin' he's from the future. He knows all of us." said Rogue.

"Oh well I guess ya know who I am." said Gambit as he held his had out.

"Son of a bitch!" shouted Bishop as he got out his gun and aimed it at Remy. Gambit put his hands up in defence and Rogue looked at bishop ferociously.

"What in Gods name are ya doin' future boy!" she shouted.

"He betrayed the world!" shouted Bishop. "In the future he will be the last X Man standing, and he won't even be an X Man. He will tell Apocalypse of your plans and all of you will die!"

"Huh?" said Gambit.

"Don't you get it, the reign of Apocalypse is still on, even in my time!" shouted Bishop. "The X Men might have stood a chance if that bastard never told Apocalypse where there hideout was!"

"And what year would this be exactly?" asked the Professor, angry.

"The year 2021." the X Men gasped.

"Apocalypse actually wins?" asked Storm.

"Oh come on, ya don' actually believe this guy d'ya. 'F he can b' from de future, den I want t' b' de Queen o' England!" shouted Remy.

"_He's a traitor_!" shouted Bishop.

"Now Bishop, please don't go making accusations…" said Storm before Bishop interrupted.

"And you're the one who died first." said Bishop. Storm gasped. "And that's because you trusted him, you were killed by Apocalypse in 2019." Storm gasped again.

"But its only 2010, Professor…" said Storm.

"That is enough Bishop. Put down your gun!" shouted the professor. Bishop looked at Remy and clenched his teeth together. He put the gun in his gun wallet and looked at the Professor. "Thank you. Now please, if you will do so kindly and follow me into the med lab so I may scan your mind." Bishop nodded and followed the Professor out of the room. As he went past Gambit, he knocked him with his shoulder. Gambit growled and looked at Rogue. She looked at him for a minute and sighed.

"What, you believe 'im!" shouted Gambit.

"Ah…"

"Oh so you do huh!" he shouted.

"Well why shouldn't ah?" asked Rogue.

"'Coz he's some nut from a mental asylum!" shouted Remy. "I can' believe you believe him over moi! You only known him for like 2 minutes an' you known me fo' 2 years!"

"Well least he shares stuff with us…you, well you jus' don'!" shouted Rogue. "All ah know 'bout you is yaw name, your powers, where you were born an' 'ow you met Storm. Ah also know you were a thief, what aint a very good thang sugah!"

"Oh so you're judging Remy on his past now!"

"No Remy, ah can' judge you on your past," said Rogue, her voice was low and serious, "'coz ah don' even know It." she looked at him in the eyes. Her eyes were full of sadness. She walked past him and out of the rec room.

It hurt him to hear her words, words he never wanted her to say. He wanted more than anything for his past to be forgotten, but he guessed that it could never be forgotten. Rogue obviously needed to know Remy's past to trust him more, and Remy so badly wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her the games they used to play when they were younger, the fun him and his family had. He wanted to tell her about Belladonna and how much he used to love her. He wanted to tell her about Sinister…he wanted to tell her everything, but he knew that if he did, she would never forgive him for what he had done, any more than he could forgive himself.

He was alone, a lone wolf. And it would have to continue that way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Aww poor Remy, anyway did ya like Kitty and Piotr thing? God this chapter took me ages, but it was sure worth it. Please review because I love your reviews and I luv you so plz plz plz plz review XxX **_

_**Next chapter – Not Alone – The X Men and Brotherhood team up and go to Egypt and to new York. But Rogue realises something and Bishop's mind is tested. **_


	6. Not Alone

_**Hi this is Rogue GaL here. Just a few words before you read the story, I do not own X Men in anyway or the characters which belong to marvel. Some characters are mine though as I made them up. Thanks. **_

**Title – X Men Legends: Age Of Apocalypse **

**Author – Rogue GaL**

**Pairings – Romy, Jonda, Kiotr, Jott, Xietro, Stogan, Logilee, Jono/Paige/Warren/Betsy and loads more I can't think of! You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Rating – T **

**Summery – Based on the video game X Men Legends II. It is a mix from comics/game/movie/evolution. The world as we know it may come to an end as the rising of Apocalypse. Now two enemies unite, and an uncommon alliance will go to the ends of the Earth to destroy the ultimate evil. Mainly Romy. **

_**This story is based on the video game Ultimate Legends II, but I do not own any of it so you can't sue me! Lol!**_

**The X Men And Other _MAIN _Characters **

_**Logan, Sabertooth, Apocalypse – Age unknown Scott, Sunfire, Nightcrawler, Jean Gambit – 21 Rogue, Colossus, John, Kitty, Scarlet Witch, Pietro, X23, Betsy, Bobby, Toad – 18/19 Juggernaut, Charles- 50s Storm- 30 Warren - 23 Jubilee, Paige, Chamber - 16**_

_**There are loads more characters, and loads more romances, but these are the MAIN characters. **_

_**Hey thanks for the reviews:**_

**mazdamiatta-** You don't know how much I loved your review. Lol as much as I'd like to believe, I don't think many of us want **Remy to be a traitor**, but we'll just have to see. I mean he might have a very good reason for it. Anyway, yeah **Jean was being a bit selfish** there. But I was kind of trying to make her come out as the **haunted character** because of the visions she's having. Even though I don't like her that much, she will be a **main part to this story**. Yep, but Piotr will have a lot more to deal with, not just fighting Apocalypse, but with Kitty and…ok I don't want to say too much lol. Well **Remy is a very personal person**, but he will share **his past to Rogue **when the times right. But he better win her trust back, they don't even go out with each other yet so that's not a very good way to start things anyhow. Lol loved the last bit of your review. Please reviewXxX

**LEDIABLEBLANCTHE2ND**- Aw thank you I'm glad that you love it. Lol now I don't want ure head to explode, who would clean up the mess? J/k. I know what you mean, I adore Romy, but I love other characters 2. But I mainly love messing the, up and giving them history. Well Kitty, being one of the good characters, is obviously regretting it. But the question is, **why did she say his name instead of Piotrs**? Aw lol and grossed out lol. Well if you **mixed evo, comics and the movie Rogue and Remy together**, I assumed that Rogue and Remy, even though caring for each other, would **past through things without even having to talk 2 one another about 'burning' each other**. Anyway thank you for the review. Luv ya!

**Iesha**- Lol thanks for the review, I updated as fast as I could lol. Thanks!

And special thanks to **Rating Master, Catherine and a few others** whose emails I received a little to late to reply. But I will reply to your email. SO thanksXxX

_On this Earth, there are humans… there are also mutants. And there are legends…But somewhere out in the universe, or perhaps another galaxy, there is something more than that. It is threatening, malevolence but powerful. It can change the way of the world eternally, unless someone stops it…But the question is, who? _

**Not Alone**

**Xavier Mansion**

**Med Lab **

**15.12PM**

Bishop was lay across a metal table with a machine above his head. Beast putCerebro on Bishop's head and switched the button on. Beast looked to the Professor and nodded. The Professor got out his hands and put them at each side of Bishop's temple. The gigantic wide screen television suddenly came on and the X Men stared at it. Bishop's memories were put onto the screen.

One of them was of sentinels destroying towns and cities. They looked half destroyed.

"Explain to us what is happening Bishop." said the Professor as he put Bishop in a hypnotic state.

"It's the night of the sentinels. It was when Apocalypse changed the programming in every sentinel made, and instead of protecting us, they tried to kill us. They collected mutants, if they were not that powerful, they would terminate them. And if they were, they would take 'um to Apocalypse and we'd never see them again." explained Bishop. "This was years before i was born, but my mutant friend made me see it in his memories."

On the screen came a picture of Wolverine with his claws out. He put them back in and growled as he tried to attack the sentinel at its feet.

"So I guess he was telling the truth." said Wolverine, astonished.

The screen then turned to New York or what was left of it. It has a huge Egyptian temple which covered most of the remaining land of New York.

"That is the temple of Apocalypse. They have temples all over the world, but this is the main one, this is where Apocalypse actually lives in a sense. He's destroyed half of the world, there's no such thing as Russia anymore anyway." said Bishop.

Pitor gasped. Kitty looked at him, more than anything did she want to just hold him, but this was more serious, a guy from the supposed future was here.

Another image on the screen came up. It was another temple, but it looked more like a museum than anything. It kind of looked familiar.

"That is the museum of the X Men legends. It's on the outskirts of New York underground. It is inscriptions and pictures about you and future X Men to join this team. You may think that you're just a bunch of mutants, but you are legends. There will be thousands of X Men joining you soon." explained Bishop. The screen turned itself off and the X Men stared at Bishop, astounded. Bishop's eyes opened and he sat up and looked around. The Professor's mouth was wide open.

"So…you really are from the future." said the Professor.

"Yes sir I am, and I'm here to help you defeat Apocalypse." said Bishop. "I will go on any of your teams."

"What d'ya mean, we're all together as a team." said Rogue.

"No, the X Men split up and some join other teams. That's what the elders told us." said Bishop.

"Well then there wrong, the X Men stick together forever." said Scott.

"I have to agree with Scott, I doubt that we would split up, it would seem like a stupid move to make." said Jean.

"Dr Jean Grey?" asked Bishop. "I remember the tales about you. You married the legendary Cyclops." Jean looked at Scott and Scott's face went red on the word 'married'.

"Um…how do you know that?" asked Jean.

"I was told as a young boy. Scott died in the battle of the G Force and you lived on." said Bishop.

"What!" shouted Scott.

"What the hell is the G-Force?" asked Kitty.

"The G-Force was when Apocalypse created a bomb made of all the mutant powers from mutants he had collected through the years. If he had used it, it would have destroyed everything which held dear to us. There were a team of brainwashed mutants that looked after the G-Force so no one would touch it until Apocalypse wanted to use it. Cyclops and his team of X.H.A, X hunters of Apocalypse went to stop them using it." explained Bishop.

"Did they stop it?" asked Rogue, on the edge of her seat as though they were watching a movie.

"No, Cyclops died fighting the strongest G-Force who was also one of the horsemen." said Bishop.

"Who was it?" asked Ororo and Bobby.

"It was…well…Wolverine." everyone gasped and stared at Wolverine. Wolverine looked at everyone.

"Okay I do not believe this!" shouted Wolverine. "I hate Scott but I would never kill the guy."

"Yes but you didn't mean to, you were brainwashed by Apocalypse." said Bishop.

"I think we have heard enough of the future." said Beast.

"Maybe we should meet the Brotherhood and do our mission now." said Ororo.

"Yeah the brotherhood has been waiting for us for ages. We can explain who this dude is on the way." said Bobby.

"Why what is you're mission?" asked Bishop.

"Half of our team is going with the Brotherhood to Egypt and the other half are going to the remains of New York, and where Apocalypse's force field still stands strong." said the Professor.

"Then I will come with your team to the force field." said Bishop. Xavier nodded and looked at his X Men.

"Very well X Men, let us go." The X Men nodded and went to gear up.

**Blackbird **

**Air space **

**17.34PM**

Hank, Rogue, Remy, Bobby, Storm, Magneto, Avalanche and Pyro were all sat down in the blackbird. Storm and Hank were at the controls while Rogue, Remy and Bobby sat down looking at each other.

"Ah can' believe this is happening." said Rogue.

"Believe it chere, dis is gonna b' a long day." Remy said.

"But it happened so fast and now we're off savin' the world as usual." said Bobby.

"But least its fo' the bes' reason." said Rogue. "Ah jus' hope what Bishop said aint true. Ah mean ah don' wanna b' apart from the X Men."

"Chere ya don' know 'f he w' talkin' 'bout you, he may o' been talkin' 'bout moi or Bobby o' someone else." said Remy.

"But ah don' wan' ya'll t' leave either." said Rogue sadly. Remy put his arm around Rogue and she put her head on his chest. Bobby watched them and saw the love tension between the two so got up and sat next to Pyro.

Neither of them talked, they just stared into space.

"So…"

"So…" said Pyro.

"What made you join the brotherhood of dorcky mutants?" asked Bobby.

"None o' ya business now is it?" said Pyro.

"Carm down dude I was only askin'."

"Sorry…I'm just worried about someone." said Pyro.

"Who? That Magneto's girl?" asked Bobby.

"Yeah, I didn't know her for very long, but I fer some reason feel like I have to help 'er, ya know what I mean?"

"Yeah I get that a lot." said Bobby looking at Rogue and Remy who were till hugging. Pyro saw Bobby staring at the girl.

"What, you like her?" asked Pyro.

"I did once, infact we actually went out with each other, but things changed. We just realised that we're better as friends…" said Bobby.

"But ya don' wan' it that way d'ya?"

"Sometimes I just want to have her back…I just want to love her again. But then I see the way she feels about Gambit and I know she loves him…well I think she does."

"And what does he think?"

"I think that the Cajun has actually been stomped at his own game…I think he does love her more than he'll ever know. I've seen the way he looks at her, I've seen how his face lights up when she smiles or laughs, and when he feels like dying when she's sad." explained Bobby. "There just too damn stubborn to admit it though." Pyro laughed.

"Oi know what ya mean." sighed Pyro. His memories were flashing before his eyes.

_Flashback _

_John smiled at the beauty in front of him. Her hair was a beautiful sandy colour, and her eyes were a beautiful blue. John couldn't think himself but lucky. _

"_Amara have oi gave ya a kiss t'day?" asked John joking around. Amara laughed. _

"_No I don't think you have." she said smiling as John gave her a kiss. They looked at each other and laughed. "I'm just glad I found you." _

"_Oi know, ya know how lucky that was. Promise you'll never wonder back in the jungle again!" said John more seriously. _

"_But the jungle is my home John, I know where I'm going sweetie." laughed Amara. John pushed her gently out of his arms and looked her in the eyes. _

"'_Mara please, oi lost ya and oi thought you might be dead o' somin'." said John. _

"_John I know this jungle better than anyone else. I was born in the Amazon. And it was your idea to come here." pointed out Amara. _

"_Because oi knew it'd make you happy, but when oi lost ya oi thought oi truly did loose ya." _

"_Well you didn't." smiled Amara. "I'm sorry if I scared you, but let me make it up to you." _

"_How?" he asked. Amara went close up to John and whispered in his ears. _

"_A bed time treat?" John smiled and looked at her. _

"_And then all shall be forgiven." they both laughed. _

_End Flashback_

"We're here everyone." said Storm.

"And where exactly is here?" asked Avalanche as though he wasn't paying attention.

"Avalanche you're a worthless fool." said Magneto as he pushed him out of the blackbird. The others followed behind and in front of them was an Egyptian temple.

"So this is where the prophesy of Apocalypse is 'spose t' b'?" asked Rogue.

"Yes, oh dear, I can't wait to unfold the mystery of one of the most evil beings." said Beast. Everyone looked at him questionably.

"Ur Beast darlin', jus' remember that Apocalypse is tryin' t' take over the world." said Rogue. Beast smiled and turned back round rather uncomfortable.

"I believe we will have to go down this staircase into the deep dark tunnel." said Beast.

"'F der were no such 'things as mutants, than I'd say, we're not exactly gonna phase through it are we?" joked Remy as the expedition went down the staircase.

When they reached the bottom, all there was darkness and nothing more.

"Pyro, use your powers to light up the place." said Magneto. Pyro used his powers to light up the room. There were some candle lights which he lighted up so he didn't have to keep his power on.

The X Men went down the hallway.

"Hey ah've found a room." said Rogue to Remy. Remy looked at her and they both went slowly and insecurely. "It looks okay in-." suddenly the stone opening slid open so they were locked in.

The rest of the Brotherhood and X men looked and tried to get them out.

"The stone won't fucking break!" shouted Iceman as he iced it up and then tried to break it.

"Listen up carefully you two, we can't waste anytime, so we're going to go on and then we'll find a way to get you out." said Storm against the stone door.

"Okay Storm." said Rogue. "Me an' Remy will search fo' clues on 'ere, it leads to a passage way as we can see."

"Okay, just be careful."

Rogue looked at Remy who was looking around the room in astonishment.

"Look at all dese inscriptions chere." said Remy.

"Yeah ah know, its pretty amaz…ahhh!" shouted Rogue as she fell to the floor. Remy was by her side immediately.

"Rogue, whats wrong." Rogue stopped screaming but held her hands on her head and looked up at Remy.

"Remy…." she whispered.

"What chere?" he whispered back.

"There's something in this room." she said.

"What d'ya mean?" he asked.

"We're not alone…"

**So I have to leave you at a cliffhanger, sorry but I think its funny. I know there only seems to be ROmy right now but that's because I haven't introduced all the characters yet, but don't worry because they will come shortly. **

**Next Chapter – Adversary – Apocalypse finds the perfect mutants to become part of his army and to protect the temple and force field. Meanwhile Wanda tries to find means of escape but stumble onto some footage of the future. Also, the X Men and brotherhood in the Egyptian temple find something that means business. Bonus, Jean has to save the Professor's life, which forsakes her own…Action, romance and a lot lot more. **


	7. Adversary

_**Hi this is Rogue GaL here. Just a few words before you read the story, I do not own X Men in anyway or the characters which belong to marvel. Some characters are mine though as I made them up. Thanks. **_

**Title – X Men Legends: Age Of Apocalypse **

**Author – Rogue GaL**

**Pairings – Romy, Jonda, Kiotr, Jott, Xietro, Stogan, Logilee, Jono/Paige/Warren/Betsy and loads more I can't think of! You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Rating – T **

**Summery – Based on the video game X Men Legends II. It is a mix from comics/game/movie/evolution. The world as we know it may come to an end as the rising of Apocalypse. Now two enemies unite, and an uncommon alliance will go to the ends of the Earth to destroy the ultimate evil. Mainly Romy. **

_**This story is based on the video game Ultimate Legends II, but I do not own any of it so you can't sue me! Lol!**_

**The X Men And Other _MAIN _Characters **

_**Logan, Sabertooth, Apocalypse – Age unknown Scott, Sunfire, Nightcrawler, Jean Gambit – 21 Rogue, Colossus, John, Kitty, Scarlet Witch, Pietro, X23, Betsy, Bobby, Toad – 18/19 Juggernaut, Charles- 50s Storm- 30 Warren - 23 Jubilee, Paige, Chamber - 16**_

_**There are loads more characters, and loads more romances, but these are the MAIN characters. **_

_**Hey thanks for the reviews, sorry for not updating but it was christmas and well everyone knows that it's a bit hellish. Anyway i#m sorry and here's your update, enjoy. **_

_On this Earth, there are humans… there are also mutants. And there are legends…But somewhere out in the universe, or perhaps another galaxy, there is something more than that. It is threatening, malevolence but powerful. It can change the way of the world eternally, unless someone stops it…But the question is, who? _

**Previously – Apocalypse has been freed by the help of Mesmero. Apocalypse brought down his millions of Doom jets to cause havoc around the world. After the alien like jets went past, a huge yellow and blue object came down slowly into the core of New York. The engine of it started to light up and from the bottom of its path, like an atomic bomb, the ground started to blow up. It was huge, just like the mushroom cloud. People who had actually managed to survive, which wasn't a lot, stared in shock as they saw the whole of New York, blasted into tiny little pieces. This was Apocalypse's vessel and where he had all the weapons of mast destruction. Apocalypse also got his slaves to find a strong mutant, and they brought Warren Worthington to Apocalypse, and he liked the blonde boy. Soon after, the A.C.N.Y, the antagonistic, citizens of New York arrested Professor Xavier on television thinking they could use him to defeat Apocalypse. The Brotherhood had Mesmero at their base and only could Professor Xavier read his mind and get more information on Apocalypse. So the X Men and Brotherhood went to the A.C.N.Y operations to save him. On the way they kidnapped Lois, a young feisty girl who could help them, but against her will. When the rescued the Professor, he told them that one of the students at the mansion, Lorna, had been kidnapped by Apocalypse…and Wanda, Magneto's daughter. So the X Men and Brotherhood made an uncommon alliance. At Apocalypse's vessel inside the force field, Apocalypse told Mesmero he needed a life force to give him energy, and out of every mutant in the world, the one Apocalypse wanted, was Rogue. A day after that, the X Men had a surprise visit from Bishop, from the future. He told them he was there to help them destroy Apocalypse in this time. So Jean, Cyclops, Xavier, Shadowcat, Colossus, Quicksilver, Blob and Toad, including the new arrival of Bishop, would go to the remains of New York and try to find a way to shut down ht eforce field. While Hank, Rogue, Remy, Bobby, Storm, Magneto, Avalanche and Pyro went to Egypt to see if they could find any facts on Apocalypse. Rogue and Gambit got trapped inside a room and decided that since they were stuck they might as well look around for clues of Apocalypse, but discovered something lurking in the shadows…**

**Adversary **

**Egypt **

**Temple Of Legends **

**18.01 pm Sunday 6th July**

"…_ahhh!" shouted Rogue as she fell to the floor. Remy was by her side immediately. _

"_Rogue, whats wrong." Rogue stopped screaming but held her hands on her head and looked up at Remy. _

"_Remy…." she whispered. _

"_What chere?" he whispered back. _

"_There's something in this room." she said. _

"_What d'ya mean?" he asked. _

"_We're not alone…" _

…………………………………

"What de hell d'ya mean were not alone!" shouted Remy. Rogue shushed him.

"Gambit!" she whispered in an angry voice. "Keep yaw voice down!"

"But why? How d'ya know der is someone 'ere?" he asked her.

"'Coz ah can alright, ah can' explain it."

"Is it yaw psyches?" asked Gambit. Rogue nodded. "Is it another mutant?" Rogue shook her head saying no. "Human?" Rogue shook her head saying no again. Gambit gulped. "Mummy?" Rogue smiled and rolled her eyes. There was sudden noise from the hallway which led to the room they were in. It was a groaning sound. Rogue gasped and threw Gambit and herself to the sandy ground.

"Come on," she whispered, "We'll have t' hide."

"Can' we fight it?" asked Gambit.

"'Ow can we fight something when we don' know what it is?" said Rogue as she and Gambit crawled across the sandy floor. Rogue and Gambit hid behind a statue of Anubis. A shadow went by them, but they could not see a figure. They looked to the floor of the shadow, but still no figure.

"Rogue…" said Gambit as the shadow was looking behind all of the objects, and coming up to theirs.

"Ah know, come on we're goin' t' have t' creep on the floor again…" whispered Rogue. Gambit nodded and the two started to go silently yet quickly behind another statue which had already been checked by the shadow. As they were creeping to it, Gambit looked back to the shadow that was looking behind the statue the two X Men had just come from. Yet there was still no body belonging to the shadow, yet the sand moved as though someone was standing on it, which freaked Gambit out.

The shadow moved slowly out of the room and back through the hallway it came through. Rogue and Gambit stood up and looked at each other.

"What the hell was t'at?" asked Gambit.

"Ah have no idea…but ah know it don' wanna play nice." said Rogue. "Anyway we should carry on lookin' fo' some Apocalypse inscriptions."

"Yaw bein' serious, ya wanna look around 'ere when ders a t'ing lookin' around dis place wit' no body, jus' a shadow." said Gambit.

"Ah know its weird but we got a job t' do swamp rat." said Rogue.

"Dats not jus' weird chere, dats jus'…out o' de ordinary." Rogue smiled and stopped looking for inscriptions.

"Aw, 'lil ol' Gambit scared o' the big bad shadow." joked Rogue. Gambit rolled his eyes.

"Aint funny Rogue, dat t'ing was jus' _not right_. Ya don' see it everyday."

"It could have been a mutant." said Rogue as she polished the dust of the wall with her mini feather duster.

"But you said it wasn't." said Gambit.

"No ah didn', the psyches did. Oh come on Gambit, the psyches hate me they might o' lied. Jeez ah've never seen ya so freaked out befo'." said Rogue.

"Well I t'ink I have a right t' b'." Rogue rolled her eyes and carried on searching for clues.

**The Temple Of Legends **

**18.21pm **

"So…did you find anything." said a dark evil voice. The shadow which had been looking for the X Men was there in front of the person.

"No sir, I couldn't find anyone." the shadow said in a Scottish accent. The evil man growled and looked at the shadow with his red eyes.

"How can you loose two X Men!"

"I'm sorry sir, its just I couldn't see them. They might have gone down the hallway." said the shadow.

"Then find them you idiot! Apocalypse will be here soon!"

"Yes sir." the shadow went off trough the doors.

"Can I be of some assistance?" said a young girl's voice. The monster like creature turned around and out of the dark shadow came out a girl. She had long straight brown hair and wore a black and silver suit.

"Well if that idiot cannot do it then yes you certainly can." said the man. "Find the two X Men known as Rogue and Gambit and when you do, bring them to me _X23_".

"But Apocalypse only wants the girl." said X23.

"Yes I know, but _I want Gambit_."

"Why, he is no use to Apocalypse?"

"Maybe not to him, but to _me_ he is." the face came forward out of the darkness…Mr Sinister.

**What used to be New York but now where the force field is **

**18.32pm**

Wolverine looked over to Bishop as he and Bishop separated from the group to look at the rest of the force field. He sniffed once or twice. He wasn't sure about this guy.

"So you're from the future huh?" asked Wolverine. Bishop snapped out of his concentration and looked to the wolf like man.

"Yes I am. I know it's hard to believe but-."

"-Ya know what, I do believe ya, I think I believe a lot of things by the things I've been through." moaned Wolverine. "So, ya knew me?"

"Yeah, sort of. You are on my team." explained Bishop. "But your very old so you don't fight. You help Forge."

"Who?"

"Just a guy.." said Bishop.

"Ya leave anyone behind?" he asked Bishop. Bishop looked down to the floor.

"I didn't leave anything behind. I wish I could say I left all my family…but I haven't got one." lied Bishop not wanting anyone knowing about Shard. "It's weird to think that I'm not even born yet…"

Wolverine sniggered and carried on walking round the force field.

"Come on we gotta look for clues."

XXXXXXXXX

Jean looked at huge purple force field. It was fuzzy and looked strange. Kitty stood beside Jean and had the urge to touch it. As she reached for it, Jean quickly grabbed her wrist.

"I wouldn't if I were you." she said.

"Oh like, come on. What's the worst that could happen?" Kitty said as she smiled. She reached for it and Jean was about to push her so she wouldn't touch it, but went straight through her. Jean turned back round and looked at Kitty smiling. Kitty then put her hand through the force field. They both waited for something happened, but nothing did.

"Oh my god Kitty." said Jean.

"I like know."

"Don't you realise, you can go through there and get information on Apocalypse." said Jean excited.

"Are you like joking? I'd get killed in a second." said Kitty.

"Not on your own of course, but you could help us get through to there." Kitty looked at Jean as though she was a freak.

"Okay Jean, carm down." Kitty walked past Jean and down to the professor who was in a trance, looking at the force field. "Like Professor."

"Don't disturb him Shadowcat, he's trying to get an image of what's past the force field." said Cyclops.

"Have you found anything Professor?" asked Blob. Toad nudged his fat. Blob looked down at the toad man and looked at him questionably. "What?"

"Don't call him Professor dude, he's our enemy." said Toad.

"Then what should I call him?" asked Blob.

"What you normally call him." Blob nodded then looked confused again.

"What do I normally call him?" Toad sighed.

"Just call him anything except Professor."

"Okay I'll just call him Charles."

"No, no, no! Don't call him by his first name, which means you're showing the guy respect. Just call him Xavier."

"But isn't that showing him respect…"

"Will you both just shut up!" shouted Colossus.

"There was no need for that now was there Colossus. What's got you in a mood?" asked Cyclops. Colossus looked at Shadowcat who was staring at him sadly.

"Nothing." he said deeply with emotion. He walked off to Jean who was a bit further away. Shadowcat watched him leave and sighed.

"Are you two okay?" Cyclops asked. Shadowcat looked down to the floor sadly.

"…Yeah…" she said. Cyclops new she was lying, but didn't want to butt in. That was a first. The Professor suddenly blinked and started to move. Everyone crowed around him.

"Did-you-find-anything?" asked Quicksilver.

"Yes I found something very interesting." said the Professor. "I had a slight image of your sister and Lorna. They are being held prisoner inside. I also saw a screen with some mutants on it. I think they are Apocalypse's new team."

"Who are they?" asked Jean.

"I know one as Warren Worthington. He was once a student of mine before I even created the X Men. Jean and Scott will remember him." everyone looked to Jean and Cyclops.

"Oh yeah I remember him. He was that guy with the wings." said Jean.

"He was rich is all I remember." said Cyclops.

"And I saw some similar faces too. Do you remember the mutant who kept changing into a dinosaur?" asked the Professor.

"Sauron?" asked Colossus.

"The very same."

"But I like thought he was lost in time when we fought him downtown." said Shadowcat.

"Apparently not. And also I saw a couple of more, but the most recognizable one I did see was Mr Sinister." said Xavier. Most of them gasped apart from the brotherhood boys.

"Who?" asked all three Brotherhood members.

"Mr Sinister." repeated Cyclops. "He's one of our enemies. He kidnapped the Professor to do experiments on once."

"He's also obsessed with me and Scott." said Jean.

"Who-wouldn't." said Quicksilver as he stoked his hand up Jean's arm. Jean looked at him with a cold shoulder.

"Ur hello I have a boyfriend." she said.

"And…" he said winking at her. Jean felt sick and turned away.

"So what are we going to do Professor?" asked Jean.

"Well the best thing is to…ahhh!" the professor fell out of his wheelchair and onto the ground. He was holding his head. The X Men dove to his rescue.

"Professor what's wrong!" shouted Jean. The Professor rolled around on the floor screaming. His words were mutters in between his screams.

"Me…mes…mero."

"Mesmero!" said Cyclops as he clenched his fists. "He's in there messing with the Professor's mind."

"Fight back Professor…" said Jean.

"He needs like, help." said Shadowcat.

"What are we meant to do!" shouted Cyclops.

"What's going on!" shouted Wolverine and Bishop as they ran to the scene. They had been out searching the area.

"Mesmero is in the Professor's mind." said Jean, nearly crying. "I have no choice. I have to go in there."

**Apocalypse's lair **

**18.56pm**

Mesmero started to smile to himself. He had his eyes closed and his two hands on each side of his temples. He was sat in front of the huge screen which had all the areas around the force field on it. Apocalypse stood behind him, half in the light and half in the dark.

"Good Mesmero, you have completed half of the first stage. I knew Xavier would come here and try to read the thoughts of others through the force field." said Apocalypse.

"There is one problem sire." said Mesmero, his eyes still closed. "Jean Grey has entered Xavier's mind." Apocalypse stood still for a moment and then grinned.

"That is excellent."

"But sire I thought…"

"I know what you thought Mesmero, but this turns out better than expected. Now we can show Charles Xavier and his X Men the power of my Apoclians." said Apocalypse. (AN Apoclians means his team or slaves).

"What are your plans?"

"Bring in…Archangel…"

**Charles Xavier's Mind **

"_Professor?" said a voice. Jean Grey flew into Xavier's mind. It was beautiful in a way. It didn't look like space as it had no stars, but it had rocks around it which stood still and there was no wind or heat. It was quite cold. _

_There was no reply back and Jean started to get worried. She flew over to different spots but she couldn't see anyone. She was about to remove herself from his mind when she heard a mutter. She immediately tracked it down and saw the Professor on one of the rocks. _

"_Oh Professor, I was so worried." she said as she looked at him and picked up his head. He had blood on his lips and a scratch on his head. _

"_Jean, look out!" shouted Xavier. Jean looked behind her and saw a winged man flying towards her. She was about to use her powers but it was too late. The winged man had grabbed Jean and flung her into another rock, hurting her back in the process._

_She opened her eyes and saw the winged man before her. He was in a suit which was blue and purple and covered up most of his face. A piece of blonde hair hung out of his face mask. He had an unusual skin colour, blue and he had metallic wings. Even though Jean had not seen him for a long time, and his face was mostly covered up, she knew who it was. _

"_Warren." she said cold hearted. _

"_I am not Warren, I am Archangel." he told her as he flew closer to her, slowly. _

"_Why are you doing this, I thought you were a good person?" said Jean as she tried to escape. _

"_I am doing this for our master, Apocalypse." he said. Jean's heart beat faster as his face got closer to hers. She kicked him and flew off. She loved the feeling of flying, she had never flown before. But when she was running away from a lunatic it wasn't as much fun._

_Jean went by the Professor and tried to lift him up. Instead she used her powers to float him up into the air. Archangel was coming towards them, fast. Jean used her telekinesis to push him back. Archangel flew into a rock and looked as though he had been knocked out. _

"_Come on Professor, we need to fight him so he'll get out of your mind." said Jean. Xavier opened his eyes. _

"_There's 2 of them Jean." he muttered. Jean's eyes opened wide. Who else could there be? _

"_Forgetting someone." said a slithering voice. Jean looked behind her and screamed as the object came towards her. _

**The Temple Of Legends **

**19.08pm **

"Ya found anyt'ing yet chere, Gambit's getting' bored." said Gambit who was sat on the floor, his chin resting on his hands. Rogue stopped polishing the Egyptian walls and put her head down with a sigh.

"Ya know Gambit, ah could go a lot faster 'f a certain swamp rat would help me." said Rogue.

"Well ya never asked fo' 'elp." said Gambit.

"Ah didn' think ah had to." she added as he pulled out his tongue. Rogue continued to polish the walls. Gambit put his head down, but his eyes looked up to Rogue.

She was beautiful, even if you could only see the back of her head. And even if it was inappropriate, she had a fine ass too. Gambit watched her as she polished the walls and looked at the inscriptions. She was obviously fascinated by Egyptian history. That was another thing he could add on his long list of 'What Rogue likes.' But being serious, he could never have a moment in his life when he was not thinking about her. And even though they did hang out with each other every 2 seconds nearly, he couldn't help but feel that was more than friendship. At least he knew how she felt about him. He loved it when she told him; he loved the way she smiled at him, and only him. That smile was pure and told him that for the first time he could admit he had true and strong feelings for Rogue.

"Chere…" he said in a serious voice. Rogue continued to polish as she spoke to him.

"What is it Cajun?" she asked.

"Have you ever been in lo…" suddenly a growling noise was heard. Both Rogue and Remy turned to the shadowed area of the room. Gambit stood up and charged his card. All of a sudden a figure jumped out at Rogue, smashing her into the wall. She banged her head and fell slowly to the ground. Gambit pushed the girl who had attacked Rogue to the other side of the room and threw his charged card at her. It blew up and X23 landed on the floor. She growled and stood up. Rogue also stood up behind Gambit, rubbing the back of her head.

"Who the hell are you!" shouted both Gambit and Rogue.

"They call me Weapon X, but most call me X23." said X23, smiling.

"What d'ya wan'!" shouted Rogue.

"_You_." she said simply.

"Doesn' everyone." said Gambit. He charged up another card. X23 smiled and crossed her arm together and tapped her foot lightly.

"Go on, hit me. I have a healing factor so no matter what you do I'll catch ya." Gambit growled.

"We'll see." he threw the card and it blew up again, sending X23 to the wall. Gambit grabbed Rogue's hand and dragged her into the hallway.

"Ah thought ya didn' wan't' go down 'ere!" shouted Rogue as Gambit carried on dragging her.

"When it comes t' you chere, I'll run a thousand times down an Egyptian hallway…wit' spooky weird t'ings!" shouted back Gambit. Rogue smiled and then screamed as she was pulled round a corner by Gambit.

"What are we gonna…"

"Shh." said Gambit.

"Why, we lost her." said Rogue.

"I don' t'ink we did chere." there were noises of slow footsteps walking the same way they ran.

"Ya can run X Men, but ya can't hide." said X23. Rogue breathed silently as X23 approached the corner they were hiding in. "Come out come out wherever you are." Rogue rolled her eyes and came out of the corner and punched X23 in the face, sending her into another wall.

"Rogue!" said Gambit.

"Sorry but she was sayin' a load o' crap." said Rogue. Gambit smiled and grabbed her gloved hand and pulled her as he began to run.

**Xavier's Mind**

_Jean was pounced on by Sauron. Then Sauron grabbed Jean by her uniform with his claws and flew her all over the place, hitting her against the rocks at the same time. He let her go and Jean fell on one of the rocks. Bruises and cuts were all over her. She tried to get up but she was too weak. She looked over to the Professor who was actually standing up, very slowly though. _

"_STOP THIS AT ONCE!" shouted Xavier. Archangel and Sauron landed on the same rock as the Professor and smiled at one another. "Why are you doing this?" _

"_Because Apocalypse is our master and doesn't like people being nosy." joked Sauron. _

"_Why are you doing his deeds, what has he promised you?" asked Xavier. _

"_Power." said Sauron. Xavier looked over to Archangel. _

"_Warren, I thought you were a true man, you were a loyal man, why have you come to this?" asked Xavier disappointed. _

"_That does not concern you!" shouted Archangel. Archangel turned to Sauron. "Let us just finish him and the girl and end this pathetic game." _

"_I'm afraid we cannot do that, the master wouldn't want us to destroy something so valuable for the future." said Sauron as he circled the Professor. _

"_What do you mean?" asked Xavier. _

"_You are on of the most powerful mutants alive and you wonder why? Your power is to be served to Apocalypse." said Sauron._

"_I will not believe this lie." _

"_It is no lie Charles. You are pure of heart, yet you have a dark side your precious X Men haven't seen yet. That time will come my friend." _

"_I will never be like you! I shall never serve Apocalypse!" shouted Xavier. _

"_Oh but you will, just like your X Men." said Archangel. "You think there safe but some of them are not. One day they shall all fall in front of your eyes and you shall never see them again!" _

"_I will not listen to this! Get out, get out of my mind!" shouted Xavier. He used his powers to send electric brainwaves through the two mutants. They screamed in pain but did not leave. Suddenly a spirit of Jean came behind the Professor and helped him get the two intruders out of the Professor's mind. _

"_We shall return Xavier!" shouted Archangel as he and Sauron disappeared. The spirit of Jean smiled and went back into her body. Jean opened her eyes, she still could not move. _

_Xavier flew towards the rock she was on and rested her head on his lap. _

"_Jean, are you alright?" he asked. _

"_Not really, but I'll be okay. Let's get out of here." Jean disappeared along with Xavier. _

**Apocalypse's lair**

**Prison cell**

**19.31pm**

Wanda opened her eyes slowly and looked around her surroundings. She saw a dark room with chains on the walls. She saw water dripping onto the ground. Wanda looked around and gasped as she realised where she was. Memories flooded back to her and she remembered Apocalypse taking Mesmero and herself.

Wanda tried to get up but her hands were chained up. She struggled for a moment and then managed to get her hands out of the chain holder. She smiled to herself and stood up and walked to the cell door.

"Hey guards, I escaped!" she shouted. One of the Umbreys came towards her to open the cell to put her back in her chains. When it opened the cell door it got out its gun, but Wanda kicked the gun out of its hands and kicked the Umbrey into the wall. She then grabbed the keys and locked the Umbrey in the cell. She smiled and blew a kiss to the Umbrey and walked off.

Wanda walked up some stairs and ducked as she looked upon the room she was about to enter. It was colourful and had lots of electronic devices. It looked as thought no one was there so she stepped forward and looked around in amazement.

She walked towards a screen with some headphones. She put the headphones on thinking it was something you listened to, maybe some information on Apocalypse, but instead it produced images into her head. Her eyes opened wide as she saw the future. She screamed and fell on her butt. She crawled away from the device and into a corner. Tears ran down her eyes, and for once, she was truly scared.

XXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewrevview Review review review reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewrevview Review review review reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewrevview _**

_**Okay lol so plz review. Poor Wanda, she knows a lot of things now, and hse is by far going to be important to the story. All you Jonda fans should be singing now lol. Anyway review plz it'd mean so much. **_

_**Next Chapter – Malevolence – Wanda meets her doom in the next chapter, when she is seen out of her cell by two evil mutants. Hank finds interesting clues, while Rogue and Remy, are in need of aid. **_


	8. Malevolence

_**Right in this stage of the story, it's about to get very dark if you get me. Also A LOT of sexual tension! Seriously, you will not guess what will happen, you may think you do, but it will totally turn out different, I guarantee it! **_

**Thank you all for your reviews, mazdamiatta, **

**Suz – _Well Logan hasn't really been a main character yet, but in a couple of chapters there will be minor Logilee, and soon ebough loads of Logilee lol. _**

**And Marshmellow **

**and **

**Nettlez – _Yeah I did like X Men legends 2, infact I think X Men movie should have been like that. Well there's the website you can go on to check out all characters. You might already know it but if not just ask if you review and I'd be happy to tell you._ Thank you all for reviewing!**

**Malevolence **

**The Temple Of Legends **

**19.45pm**

"So what are we gonna do now?" asked Gambit. "I mean we've got a shadow trying t' kill us, an insane woman tryin' t' kill you an' we've got de next Apocalypse on our shoulders." Rogue rolled her eyes and carried on walking down the dark passage way. "Did Gambit mention we don' know where we are!"

Rogue stopped and looked at Gambit angrily.

"Yes Gambit did mention that, Gambit mentioned that 'bout 10 million times!" shouted Rogue. She turned around and carried on walking. "Ah know this is kind o' scary Gambit, but ah rather get torn t' bits by a mad gal an' a shadow than get blamed fo' Apocalypse winning."

"Chere, all Gambit's sayin' is dat let de others find clues, we got enough on our plates." Rogue came up close in Gambit's face angrily again.

"An' 'ow do ya know that there no in the same position as us Gambit!"

**19.51pm**

"Wow." said Beast as he looked at the room they had entered.

"What have you found something?" asked Storm.

"No, it's just amazing that someone had inscribed all of these." Storm smiled at her innocent friend and carried on looking around.

"Here, I think I have found something." said Magneto. Beast came up behind Magneto and looked at the inscriptions.

"Yes I do believe you have."

"What does it say?" asked Bobby.

"Well let me see…" Beast examined it more. "It says an Apocalypse will end the three times in this universe."

"Huh?" said Storm.

"What does it mean by that?" asked Pyro.

"Well, it's only a theory but some scientists believe there is 3 timelines in each and every universe. Past, present and future." explained Beast. "They also believe that there is a time line where no one can go, they call it the astral plane."

"So lets get this straight, Apocalypse is gonna take over our universe, including our timelines…well that's just too extreme." said Pyro.

"All we need to know is how to destroy him. Does it say it on there?" asked Magneto. Beast had another look.

"Well the last time Apocalypse ruled was in the ancient Egyptian times, and his slaves…"

"Yes, yes, yes, we've had enough history lessons or a day, what of his downfall?" said Magneto.

"If you were listening, I would have gotten to that part." said Beast. "As I was saying, his 5 main slaves, the umbreys they are called, they actually started to think about peace and so when Apocalypse attached himself to a machine on the top of his vessel, to claim the world as his, the 5 Umbreys shut him in it and transported him somewhere."

"But I thought that Apocalypse didn't get the right energy and then was defeated by a powerful mutant and sent into deep space." said Storm.

"That did happen. It happened after the Umbreys did so. When they transported him, he didn't go far and was able to break free. But now mutants have become powerful, he can find the right energy source and take over our world." explained beast. Bobby and Pyro gulped.

"Just our luck." sighed Bobby.

"So we'll just have to fight him?" asked Magneto.

"Yes, with the most powerful mutants on this planet. And then trap him inside his vessel and somehow, send him into the astral plane."

"Looks like we've a long day ahead of us." sighed Pyro.

**20.03Pm **

"Rogue…" said Gambit as they continued to walk down a passage way. "…are you ignorin' moi?" Rogue didn't answer and continued to walk down. She now obtained a lantern she had gotten from the wall, looking at all the inscriptions. Rogue stopped and Gambit bumped into her back. "What's wr…"

"Shhh." said Rogue cutting Gambit off. "Ah here something."

"What d'ya hear?" whispered Gambit.

"Footsteps…ah don' know which way there-" all of a sudden X23 jumped onto Rogue out of no where. Rogue landed on her back, X23 on top of her. X23 growled and got her claws out. Rogue looked at her strangely. "You remind me o' someone."

X23 smiled and looked as though she was about to stab Rogue when she was kicked into a wall. Gambit helped Rogue up and charged his card.

"Go near her again an' yaw dead." he warned.

"Is that a threat?" joked X23, circling the two Southerners.

"It can b' whatever ya wan' it t' b'." he said as his red on black eyes followed her every movement.

"I need both of you, so if you don't want to be torn to threads then I advise you to come with me." said X23.

"Is dat a threat?" mimicked Gambit.

"It can be whatever you want it to be." mimicked X23. Gambit growled as he leapt on her, sending him and her onto the floor.

X23 stood up and kicked him in the gut. She then grabbed his trench coat and pushed him into the wall. She kneed him in the gut again and got out her claws and stabbed him in the side. Gambit screamed in pain and Rogue ran to him, but X23 still had hold of him. She pulled out the claw she stabbed with Gambit and pulled it in front of Rogue's face. Blood was dripping from it. Rogue stared at the three claws.

"Come with me, or I'll kill your buddy." she said.

"Ya lil bitch!" shouted Rogue, tears falling from her eyes. She clenched her fists ready to hit her.

"Ah ah ah." said X23 in a playful voice. "You hurt me, I'll _kill_ him." Rogue growled. If she wanted to help Gambit, she would have to do as they said. She couldn't attack X23, if she did Rogue would have to drag Gambit and then X23 would catch up to them quicker and kill him. Rogue released her clenched fists. "Good girl." Suddenly something grabbed Rogue's hands and tied them up with rope.

"What the hell!" shouted Rogue.

"I do believe you've met my good friend shadow here." said X23. Rogue knew exactly who she was on about. She let the shadow tie her hands behind her back, but as he did so, Rogue kept her eyes on X23, giving her an evil stare.

"Move along." said Shadow in his Scottish accent. Rogue was pushed forwards and walked along the passage way. X23 dragged Gambit on the floor. Rogue, at the corner of her eyes, saw Gambit. Tears dropped from her eyes.

**Apocalypse's lair**

**20.15pm**

Wanda was still in the same corner she had crept to when she had seen everything in the future. Her tears had dried, but she was still crying deep in her mind. Suddenly a door opened to the room she was in. Wanda came back into reality and heard some people talking. She looked for somewhere to hide and saw a metal desk she could hide behind.

Two mutants entered and went up to the screen Wanda had. The screen turned to a profile of two people. Wanda moved closer and saw the X Man she knew as Rogue and her father, Magneto.

She looked to the two mutants and couldn't recognise who they were. She moved closer again and saw a woman. She wore a black bodysuit with a purple vest and black high heels. She had long brown hair which was curled at the bottom.

The other mutant was a man. He was a techno-organic being, (In other words he was totally black, totally white eyes, and yellow inscriptions on him).

"Paradigm, what are you showing me?" asked the woman in an angry voice.

"Apocalypse wanted me to show the team the mutants he wants." said Paradigm.

"What, he only wants two?"

"Of course not, but these are the ones he wants right now."

"I thought he wanted that Xavier Guy." said the woman.

"He does, but not right now. He wants to have a little fun with Xavier first." said Paradigm, smiling. "This here is the girl he is going to use as his life source."

"She looks pretty." said the woman. "I can't wait to ruin her life." Paradigm rolled his eyes.

"Her name is Rogue. She has an ultimate power of taking away other people's memories, personality, energy, abilities including mutant powers, and psyches, just by a mere touch." explained Paradigm.

"Wow, and I thought I had it bad." said the woman.

"No time for jokes Malice, Oracle is already posing as a student at the Xavier mansion and X23 and Shadow have already got Rogue and her X pal Gambit in the temple."

"Gambit?"

"Sinister wants him, I don't know why. But Apocalypse wants us to get Magneto."

"The master of magnetism? No problem." said Malice smiling. Paradigm smiled and looked at the screen. "What, you in love with her or something?" joked Malice.

"Don't be pathetic. I just think that with such power, how can her help to the rise of Apocalypse end so soon?"

"Forget it Paradigm, we haven't got time for that kinda shit. The boss wants to use her, so be it. We gotta concentrate on getting Magneto." said Malice.

"That's the most sensible thing I heard you say today Malice." joked Paradigm. Malice laughed sarcastically and then the two walked out of the room. When they did so, Wanda quickly ran to the screen and looked at Magneto.

"Shit, how am I gonna warn him?" said Wanda to herself.

Outside the room, Malice stopped Paradigm.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I sense something. Back inside the room…a girl…" Malice walked towards the room again, Paradigm trailing behind her.

Wanda searched threw Magneto's file, trying to do something.

"Well, well, well look who it is. I thought I smelt a rat." said Malice. Wanda gasped and looked at Malice and Paradigm.

"What are you doing out of your cell girl!" shouted Paradigm.

"I didn't like the room service." said Wanda sarcastically. Malice grinned and walked over to Wanda.

"I can see why Apocalypse liked you; I can sense your spirit already. You are very strong, but apparently not strong enough." said Malice.

"I'm stronger than you lady!" shouted Wanda. Malice laughed.

"You think so huh? I think you're mistaken. My power is far greater than any of yours." bragged Malice. "I can make my mind merge with the mind of another sentient creature and bring out the dark side of their personality. In other words I can posses a person, or just bring out there dark side. The victim is fully aware of my actions, yet unable to intervene." Wanda stared at her.

"Like I wanted to hear that." said Wanda. "But I can still kick you ass!"

"Wanna bet?" said Malice getting into fighting position.

"Enough!" shouted Paradigm. "Malice put her in her cell already!"

"And who are you to order her to order me around Mr self-satisfied!" shouted Wanda.

"How dare you talk to me like that girl!" shouted Paradigm.

"I'll talk to you how I want. After all I was kidnapped by your 'master', I saw the future and you want to hurt my dad, so I think I have a reason to be angry!"

"Dad?" questioned Malice to Paradigm.

"Yes, she is the daughter of Magneto." Malice smiled and looked to Wanda.

"Looks like we might have use for her after all Paradigm." said Malice.

"What do you mean?" asked Paradigm.

"Well we could use the girl as bait." said Malice as she circled around Wanda. Wanda's fists went even tighter.

"You dare lady!" shouted Wanda.

"Oh I dare. And the names Malice, remember it, you'll be begging me to _use_ you later. This is going to be your only chance to be part of the rising of Apocalypse, you should think yourself lucky." Paradigm rolled his eyes and took Malice to one side.

"She is of no use to us Malice, we can get Magneto in an instant." said Paradigm. "She is powerless, we don't need her."

"Oh come on Paradigm, you don't wanna have a little fun?" joked Malice.

"I just want to get the job done; I have no time for fun and games."

"Your buddy is right Malice, you have no use for me!" shouted Wanda.

"My 'buddy' here _will_ use you as bait; he just needs to be reassured. And don't refer to 'buddy', he is a powerful man." said Malice.

"Oh yeah, how is _he_ powerful. From where I'm standing he looks like a teacher's pet." said Wanda.

"His power is to change into any object, person, or anything he desires. He can also fly and read minds. He was forced to connect with this thing called the phalanx, so this is why his body is like this." explained Malice.

"I didn't ask for his life story!" shouted Wanda.

"He's our top fighter, so if I was you I'd show him some respect."

"Respect? In your insignificant little dreams sweet cheeks!" shouted Wanda.

"If we are going to take her then take her! I will not stand her all day!" Malice smiled.

"My pleasure." Suddenly, Malice's eyes turned total white and Wanda started to scream. Wanda fell to the ground and then she stood up, smiling. Her pupils were white and Malice grinned even more.

Paradigm looked confused.

"Don't worry, I've possessed her, but part of my mind is still in my body." explained Malice.

"Come on let's go get Magneto." said Wanda, possessed by Malice.

**Temple of Legends**

**20.34pm**

Rogue was pushed inside a room. Instead of a cave, it was a huge room with metal supporting it. There was loads of lab equipment and tubes which made Rogue shiver.

X23 laid the half conscious Gambit on a metal table and walked over to Rogue. She punched her in the gut and threw her into a corner. Rogue was about to get up and kick her back but X23 looked over to Gambit.

"I wouldn't if I were you."

"Untie me!" Rogue shouted.

"Let me think…no. Infact, Shadow pass me a canceller." Shadow threw a metal chocker at X23, who caught it. She put it on Rogue's neck. Rogue suddenly felt powerless.

"What…what have ya done t' me?" she asked as she fell to the ground.

"This cancels out your powers so you have none. I could untie you but I don't want to." X23 said. "Sinister should be out in a second."

"Sinister!" shouted Gambit. X23 turned to the table Gambit was laid on, blood slowly pouring onto the metal table.

"Yes, Sinister. We didn't need you, only Rogue, but for some reason he wanted you." explained X23. "Why is that?"

"I…I…I don't know." lied Gambit in pain. X23 smiled.

"I can tell through your lies Cajun." she said. She walked over to Rogue. "So you came to the temple looking for clues on how to destroy Apocalypse did you?" Rogue growled. "I thought so. Well Sinister did tell us you were coming here. You know, this temple is very important. That's why we have a base here, because this is where Apocalypse had his vessel the first time. Of course last time his vessel wasn't a big space ship but things change."

"Why d'ya wan' us!" shouted Rogue.

"Apocalypse wants you because…" X23 thought for a moment. "He wants to use you for ultimate power." X23 grinned.

"Ya an' evil bitch ya know that!" Rogue shouted. X23 grabbed Rogue's head and slammed it to the ground. Rogue screamed in pain.

"Rogue…" said Gambit weakly as his eyes saw her.

"Aw what's wrong, ya don't like your 'girlfriend' being hurt? Well I do." X23 stood up and kicked her in the face. Rogue's nose and lip started to bleed. She was unable to get up because of her hands being tied.

"Leave…leave her alone." said Gambit weakly.

"Don't tell 'er what to do." said Shadow.

"Stop!" shouted a voice. X23, Shadow, Gambit and Rogue turned there attention to Sinister who had entered the room. "I said bring them to me not torture them. We will leave that till later." said Sinister as she walked over to Rogue. He put his hands on her face.

"You are so beautiful. I remember the first time I ever saw you. I could have used you, but Jean and Scott were more important to me at the time. But now you are my _main_ priority." said Sinister in an eerie voice.

"Get away from me ya monster!" she shouted. Sinister smiled and clicked his fingers.

"Take her to a table and don't hurt her." he ordered. X23 picked her up with help from Shadow and they moved her onto a separate metal table next to Gambit. He moved his head the other way so he could see her. She stared at him and mouthed 'sorry'.

Sinister walked over to Gambit and studied him.

"And look at my other prize. Looks like X23 has indignant you. We will have to fix that and then we can have a good talk." Shadow and X23 lifted him up and put a collar on him. "Put him in a tube and fill it up with water. Make sure you put a mask on him." X23 nodded. Sinister turned his attention back onto a helpless Rogue while X23 and Shadow prepared Gambit in the tube.

"Don' hurt him." she said.

"And why don't you want me to hurt him my dear?" asked Sinister, finding it entertaining to watch.

"'Coz he's mah friend." said Rogue. Sinister laughed.

"Don't play fools with me girl. I know how you feel about him, and I'm sure he feels the same about you. You see I keep tabs on Gambit. Did you know he came to me to help him control his powers?" Rogue gasped and the struggled as she tried to get out of her bonds.

"Yaw lyin't' me!" she shouted.

"My dear I may be sinister but I am no deceiver." he said.

"Gambit would never work fo' _you_." she said.

"Maybe not now, but he did once. And besides it shouldn't matter much to you, you're just 'friends'. Now then, we are going to send you to Apocalypse and Gambit will stay here with me." Rogue shouted.

"No please don'! Don' hurt 'im, he aint done anything wrong. Send me t' Apocalypse do what ya wish jus' don' 'urt 'im!" she shouted. Sinister smiled.

"And why…"

"Because…because he's innocent, he don' deserve the torture you'll put 'im through!" she shouted.

"Sorry my dear, I cannot do that. His fate rests in _my_ hands now." said Sinister.

**20.55PM **

Magneto and the rest of the mutants carried walking down a passage way. Beast stopped to look at the inscriptions along the passage way.

"Look I've found something." said Beast.

"What is it, we've been looking for ages now." moaned Bobby.

"It's Apocalypse, an actual inscription…of the future." Strom gasped and ran over to the picture. Magneto on the other hand walked slowly along the passage way, his hand on the wall. His eyes were closed and looked as though he could feel something.

"What does it describe Beast?" asked Storm.

"Does it say anything about me?" asked Bobby. Pyro rolled his eyes.

"Now why would it say anything 'bout you mate?" Bobby stuck out his tongue and looked at the inscription. It was mucky and was very hard to see.

Beast stared at it and wiped some of the muck of the inscription. He stared even more at it. His eyes grew wide as he translated it in his head.

"Oh my…" he said to himself.

"What, what is it?" asked Storm.

Magneto was totally oblivious to the conversation. Then, his eyes opened wide and he looked at the wall.

"There is metal here." he said. Storm quickly looked at him.

"Don't be ridicules, this is an ancient Egyptian temple." she turned back to Beast who was still reading it.

"Oh but my dear, there is so much more than that." suddenly, he used his powers to open the wall. Half of the wall fell down, including the one that Beast was reading from. He fell back and luckily, no one was hurt. In front of then, replacing the wall was a huge metal wall.

"What on earth?" said Storm.

"What is it?" asked Pyro.

"Let us see." Magneto said as he used his powers again to open the now metal wall. As he pushed it with his magnetic powers, the wall fell down and revealed the same room Rogue, Gambit, Sinister, Shadow and X23 were in.

"Rogue?" said Storm as she saw Rogue on a metal table, struggling to get out of some bonds. Storm ran to her and untied her bonds. "What's going on?"

"Sinister…" said Rogue. "He got some lackeys o' his t' capture me an' Gambit."

"Why?" asked Bobby as he ran up to her.

"'Coz he wanted me an' Gambit. Well he actually jus' wanted Gambit, but he needed me. Ah should have known all along, Sinister is working fo' Apocalypse. An' mah guess is, so is every other evil powerful mutant." explained Rogue.

"We should have seen this!" shouted Magneto.

"Wait, so Apocalypse wants you?" asked Storm.

"Apparently." she said.

"Not that this isn't serious but, where's Gambit?" asked Bobby.

"Sinister heard a noise an' grabbed Gambit. But X23 an' Shadow didn't…"

"It's not nice to talk about people behind there backs." said a voice. The X Men and Brotherhood turned to the voice and saw X23 with her claws out.

"Who are you?" asked Iceman.

"They call me Weapon X, but others call me X23."

"She has claws like Wolverine." said Storm.

"Enough chit chat, back away from the skunk head and I'll free ya from pain." warned X23.

"I do not take nicely to threats." said Storm as she flew a bit away from the floor. "I command the power of lightning!" lighting crashed down and nearly it X23, but she dodged it.

"Close but not close enough." she said as she looked up at the weather witch.

Magneto used his powers to move X23 from the ground.

"You defiantly share a same quality as a '_friend_' of mine." said Magneto. "You should know that I can control any metal object, and unfortunate for you, it seems you are made of it." Magneto pushed her back into a machine which sparked and she fell, apparently unconscious.

"Now that aint very nice. You 'urt my friend, now I hurt yours." said a Scottish voice.

"It's Shadow, literally!" shouted Rogue.

"Where is he?" asked Iceman.

"How am ah meant t' know." said Rogue as she looked beneath her. Storm started to scream as she was dragged to the ground. She started to scream even more and upon her body was a shadow.

"What the…?"

"He's draining her soul, that's his power! Quick pull 'er away!" shouted Rogue. Silently and without noise, X23 came behind her and grabbed her mouth.

"You have no powers darlin'." whispered X23. "That makes you weak." X23 knocked Rogue out by knocking her claws really hard on her head. Silently and without anyone noticing, as they were attending to the scene before them, X23 snuck Rogue out of the room and into the passage way where the fallen wall was.

"Storm, he's off you, are you okay?" asked Beast.

"I'm…I'm fine." she said weakened.

"Ur…where's Rogue?" asked Bobby. They looked around and Magneto cursed to himself as he looked to where X23 should have been lying.

"If Apocalypse gets his hands on that girl…!" shouted Magneto as he walked out of the room and into the passageway. The rest followed him, Beast carrying Storm in his arms. Pyro was trying to keep up.

"Boss, what's he want with th' Sheila?"

"Isn't it obvious? He wants her as his life force. He wanted my Wanda, but she has not as much power as Rogue has. Apocalypse must have the right amount of power to have his own full power." explained Magneto, still walking fast. They went round a corner and then found Rogue standing upon an unconscious X23.

"Hey, ah may not have mah powers but ah still aint no Southern push over." she said smiling.

"You okay Rogue?" asked Bobby.

"Ah will be, but we have t' find Gambit an' quick. We could loose Sinister's tracks."

"I'm sorry Rogue, but we cannot. Gambit is of no use to Apocalypse…well maybe one day but for now he is not. I will not search for a mutant who is of no bother to me." said Magneto.

"But we can' jus' leave 'im down 'ere with Sinister!" shouted Rogue. "You o' all people should know what power Sinister has, an' how crazy he is!"

"I do know, but I will not go looking around for him. We came here for clues on Apocalypse and Beast has found something." said Magento, looking at Beast.

"He is correct. As I was translating an inscription on the wall, I found the future prophesies." said Beast. "It said that, Apocalypse shall rein the universe and its three timelines. But once he has control of the astral plane, only one may enter to stop him."

"And that's Bishop." muttered Storm as she was still being held by Beast.

"Correct. It also told me his plans and the legendary horsemen of the four elements."

"Huh?"

"The four element dur brain." said Rogue to Bobby. "Water, Earth, Fire an' wind."

"Yes, but think more of the guidelines of, War, Pestilence, Famine and Death." said Beast. "They are the names of his Horsemen. In the Egyptian times, his horsemen fell. His strongest was Death I, and Famine II. Famine I had died during a battle."

"Okay, but besides that…" said Rogue. "Ah'm goin' after Gambit."

"Rogue…" said Beast. She turned and looked at him. "I'm going with you." Rogue nodded and smiled. "Bobby, take Ororo back to the mansion. She doesn't need any medical treatment as far as I can see." he said.

"Wait Hank, are you sure?" asked Rogue.

"I can get us out of here quickly when we find Sinister." said Beast. Rogue nodded.

"Okay Hank, be careful." Bobby said as Beast and Rogue walked down the dark passage way, which Rogue and Beast were oblivious, it would lead to their undoing.

XxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXxXxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxXxX

**Don't ya just love the endings of chapters when they have significant meanings. It's like, they walked down the passage way to their doom sorta thing. Anyway, Remy getting stabbed, romy fans would be crying lol. More romance, action and more more more more more reviews plzzzz love ya XxX**

**Next Chapter – Departure - Emma Frost and Generation X have to go to the X Men while Jean finds an unexpected visitor. While tragedy strikes the X Men…Also sexual scenes!**


	9. Departure

**Hey thanks for all the reviews, I would comment on them but I haven't got enough time on my hands. **

**So anyway, this chapter may shock you, or you might of that this event would happen, but don't worry. This chapter will make you think like mad lol! **

**Oh and please review, I really love your reviews and I really need you to. Thanks xxx**

**Departure **

**Massachusetts Academy**

**(Also Generation X's Base)**

**20.12pm**

A young man walked through a door and into a room, which was a study room. He walked to a young girl with blonde hair.

"_**You found anything Paige?" asked the young man telepathically. **_

"No but we'll find something Jono." said Paige. She turned to the young man. His name was Jonothon Evan Starsmore, or Jono. AKA Chamber. He wore a gangster sort of look which consisted of black leather pants, a jacket or coat and a black shirt, while he used scarves or ribbons to cover up the gaping energy-oozing hole in his chest and where the lower half of his chin used to be. Jono's powers manifested when he was 15, unfortunately, its first manifestation blew away the lower half of his face and the upper part of his chest, as well as crippling his then girlfriend, Gayle Edgerton.

He found it hard to talk, so instead he used a telepathic way.

"**_Miss Frost told me you found somin'." said Jono._**

"I thought I did." she said, still looking at the screen of the computer. "Look, here's a web cam of the force field. Ah was lookin' at it earlier an' it appears that the X Men went there."

"**_Are they still there?" Jono asked Paige. _**

"No, something happened an' they left." Paige sighed and closed down the computer. "This is hopeless, we're never gonna be able t' destroy Apocalypse." Jono put his hand on Paige's shoulder. It was a bold move for him since he didn't really like social stuff, but when it came to Paige it was different.

In a way she was the one to force Jono to spend time with her, and in the end he didn't know how he felt about her. He knew it wasn't love, but then again, what was it?

"_**Apocalypse won't win, as long as there's still good people in the world." **_

Paige smiled and stood up. She wore her usual Generation X uniform which was a red bodysuit with yellow elbow pads, gloves, boots, and belt with a blue X on it.

"Yeah I guess so, but we can't be sure can we? For all we know, we could be gone in a second." said Paige getting closer to Jono. Jono eyed her up and down, not sure of her intentions. He gulped as he started to get nervous.

"_**Um…yeah…" he said as he backed away a bit. **_

Paige put her hand on his chest. She got closer and closer to him. Jono didn't know what to do; it was damned obvious she was going to try to kiss him. He panicked as she closed her eyes and was about to move the scarf over his mouth when the door to the study room opened.

"Oh…I hope I wasn't interrupting anything…" said Emma Frost as she froze in her position.

"**_Ur no you wasn't, don't worry." said Jono _a**s he stepped back from Paige who had a disappointed look on her face.

"What's up?" asked Paige, slightly annoyed tone in her voice.

"Well I and Sean are going to the X Men. We need to ask for more information on Apocalypse." said Emma.

"Well can I come?" asked Paige.

"Well actually Paige I was wondering if you could look after this place for me while we were gone." explained Emma.

"What, why me?" she asked.

"Well Jubilee and Chamber are going to come with us. So the rest of Generation X will stay here looking up more information on Apocalypse."

"But why can't someone else do that!" shouted Paige.

"_**Oh come on gel, you always wanted to be independent an' now ya got a chance ter prove that." said Jono. **_

"You're just saying that 'coz ya actually go an' get t' see the X Men." said Paige sticking out her tongue.

"Well at least you're the one in charge luv." said Emma. "Anyway make sure nothing happens okay? Come on Chamber let's go." Jono nodded and was about to follow when Paige bounced on his back. He nearly fell to the ground but kept himself balanced. Paige giggled and got off his back and turned him towards her.

"Now don't you b' makin' gu gu eyes at any o' those X gals now will ya?" joked Paige, with a hint of seriousness. Jono sighed, they weren't even together yet she acted as though they were. He didn't care though, he had pretty much got used to it now. Mind you, he couldn't think of any other girl except Paige.

"**_Don't worry gel, I won't. There not my style anyway." he lied. _**Paige smiled though which made him a bit happier.

Paige lent forward, almost at the speed of light, and kissed him on the cheek. Jono almost gasped and blushed a bit. Paige laughed again.

"I'll see ya later darlin'." she said as she turned the computer back on. Jono tried to hide his blush and walked through the doors. As he closed them behind him, Jubilee popped out behind him.

"You _so _like her." she said.

"**_You're pretty much ter the point." he said _**as he looked at Jubilee and carried on walking forward**_. "And I don't like 'er. As a friend yes, but nothing more." _**

Jubilee tutted at him and jumped in front of him.

"You have no idea what ya getting ya self into Jono. The girl is practically head over heels over ya. And if I like, know Paige, which I do, she never let's _her_ guys outta her site." explained Jubilee. She laughed as she saw the expression in Jono's eyes. "Come on tough guy, Emma and Sean are waitin' for us."

Jubilee linked arms with Jono and started skipping away with a very apprehensive Jono at the side of him.

**Xavier Mansion **

**Outskirts of New York**

**20.42pm**

Bishop looked over to the Professor. He had been scanning Bishop's mind again and again trying to find some error, but by the looks of things, the Professor had to face the truth about Bishop.

The Professor took his hands away from each side of his temple. He opened his eyes and looked to Bishop and put his hands together.

"I have found no fault in your memories, these are obviously authentic." said Xavier.

"So _now_ you believe me?" said Bishop.

"Don't get us wrong Bishop; we just need to know you're not lying." said Scott as he leaned on the wall.

"I just don't understand…you said that you came through the astral plane, are your powers concurrent to the astral plane?" asked Xavier.

"No sir, I've already told you. The time master has opened time itself for me. He obviously wants me to change something, and my guess is he wants me to change Apocalypse winning." explained Bishop.

"But the rest of the X Men who went to Egypt told us that if Apocalypse won he would take over the three timelines of our solar system, past, present and future." said Scott. "Why hasn't he already got control in your time to stop you going to the past?"

"Because that prophesy hasn't fulfilled itself yet, and I intend it not to." said Bishop scrunching his fist up.

"Be sure to know we feel the same Bishop." said Xavier firmly.

"Everyday Apocalypse grows stronger in my time, it doesn't matter how much we try, the events of the past already happened. We can't defeat him in the future, there is _no_ possible way, but if the time master wanted me to stop this happening, then I'm sure as hell try to defeat him in this time period." explained Bishop.

"But what makes it so different? Your future is our future, why do you think you can stop Apocalypse and change the future?" asked Scott.

"Because they didn't have Bishop on their side…"

**20.54pm**

Scott Summers walked inside his bedroom. He had been stressed ever since Jean went into the Professor's mind. He hated if anything ever happened to her, plus he couldn't stop her because she was a telepathic. It irritated him when she did that because he couldn't help her.

He sighed and sat on his bed. Things were crazy at the mansion. He didn't understand what Bishop was saying. How could the X Men loose? Scott had never thought the X Men would loose a battle, maybe he thought that because he was a little arrogant. He was never able to it let go if the X Men had lost a battle. Was it so hard to defeat Apocalypse? Sure Scott knew Apocalypse was powerful, but not so powerful.

Suddenly the door opened, causing Scott to jump out of his daydream state.

"Hey Scott." said Jean. She sat next to him on the bed. "I shouted you a couple of time…I need to talk to you."

"About today?" asked Scott, slightly angry? "Jean, you could have gotten yourself killed, plus you disrespected my orders!"

"I know Scott, please listen to me-." said Jean calmly. Scott started to pace around the room.

"Jean, I take my role as leader _very_ seriously, and a lot of the X Men think I'm a really interventionist, bothersome teachers pet, but I'm not. I love the responsibility, but when the X Men say stuff about me, I just take it like a leader has to. Sometimes it gets to me though, so when you disrespect my orders, no wonder the X Men so their own thing!" shouted Scott.

"Oh so now it's about your reputation!" shouted Jean getting off the bed. "I thought it was about me getting myself killed and you worrying!"

"It is Jean! But sometimes you gotta remember that I'm not just your boyfriend, I'm your leader!"

"I fucking know Scott, I know more than anyone how seriously you take your role of leader. I know you look out for the X men, and I know the grief they give you, but for once in your fucking life will you pay attention to me for a second!" shouted Jean.

Scott looked at the breathless Jean. She daren't look into his eyes. He didn't know what to say. Sure he pays attention on the X Men and their well being, but he never thought he didn't give Jean enough love. Maybe it wasn't just about the love, maybe she wanted to feel more special.

"Jean…I…I don't know what to say…"

Jean didn't speak, still looking to the floor. She had had enough on her plate today. She couldn't believe she shouted at him like that. Jean knew she felt that way for a long time, not just Scott not giving her the warmth she needed, but unsatisfied by the sex. Sure Jean wasn't as flirty as Kitty or Rogue or some of the other X Woman, but she still needed to be with someone, _in_ someone. And she only wanted that with Scott.

"I love you Jean, I love you so much. I couldn't cope one day without you by my side. I may not give you enough attention, even though I want to, but just having you by my side makes me feel privileged." explained Scott. Jean finally looked up at him. She smiled weakly and walked over to him. She put her arms around his neck and Scott put is around her waist. The embraced, tightly and lovingly.

"I love you too Scott, it's just I want you for my own, I don't want to have to share you with the others." said Jean still hugging Scott. Scott gently pushed her put of his arms and put both of his hands around her face.

"Let me make it up to you." he said. Jean looked puzzled.

"How?" Scott smiled cheekily, something odd to see from him. He moved towards her swiftly and immediately gained entrance to her mouth. Jean was surprised by his movement but none the less sunk into their kiss. She wrapped her arms around her lover and held him close to his body. Slowly, she turned them around, never breaking the embrace. With one hand, she gently pushed him back to the bed, the back of his knees hitting the side and forcing him to sit down suddenly. Jean stepped back into the moonlight again, sure that Scott could follow every movement. She drew the hairpin from the mass of scarlet hair, letting it uncoil like a tongue of fire down her back. Shaking it out, Jean allowed herself the luxury of a long stretch, arching like a cat, body painted in silver waves of light. Scott started to rise from the bed, only to be sat back down firmly by a telekinetic shove.

"Hey, you said you were going to make it up to me." said Jean seductively.

"But you just yawned…" he said.

"Baby we've been together for ages and you still don't know how to judge what a woman's doing." said Jean smiling. "Let me remind you." She reached back and snapped the clasp of her bra, causing the undergarment to slip forward. It stayed just barely on, held tenaciously by the loosened straps and the intensity of Scott's stare. Jean looked down at him, smiling at the sudden shock of the reality of the situation hitting him. Scott quickly undressed himself, not wanting to waste time. His eyes met hers for a moment, and Jean gave him her most wicked look as she brought her arms down, brushing the bra down and away. Scott's mouth went dry, his tongue feeling three times its normal size. Her breasts were high and firm, a slight pinkish blush casting across them from Scott's gaze. Her body was all gentle curves, with the promise of strength through out. " Like what you see?" She said, her voice low and sultry as she draped her arms around his neck. Scott found himself lost in the vision of her, red tresses hanging down, outlining her firm breasts and the wine-coloured nipples, taut with arousal. Leaning down over him, Jean tilted her head, their lips meeting. The meeting was no longer an act of love, but a fusion of passions, too deep and wild to be reined in. Scott buried his hands in the masses of red hair, marvelling at the softness of it, drinking deeply of it's scent. Jean's hands combed through his own short brown hair, fingers leaving electric traces down his spine. She arched into him, and Scott left her mouth, lips questing further down, leaving a trail of hot kisses along the soft skin of her neck and shoulders. Jean moaned, surrendering to his gentle caresses. Everywhere his fingers lightly skimmed felt hot, lines of fire travelling her form. The tip of his index finger brushed her nipple and she bit back a gasp, amazed to find herself so sensitive to his touch. Gently he eased her back on the bed with him, still tracing her form gently with his hands. Jean rode on the sensations running through her as Scott nuzzled between her breasts, the warmth of his breath on her skin. One hand came up to cup her left breast, moulding the shape around it. Scott slipped his hand over it, the nipple rubbing erect against the rougher skin of his palm. Leaning over, he took the nub in his mouth, laving it with his tongue, causing Jean to cry out. Thrusting forward, she arched more into his caress, her body hungry with desire. Scott worked at the nipple, taking the other breast in his hand and switching his attentions. He was heady with the perfume of her skin, and the silken breast at his lips. Jean's hips bucked forward, meeting with his own, the contact electric for both of them. Jean was skimming the edge of her orgasm, the physical and mental stimulation attacking her senses. She could feel the slight tremors in Scott's hands as he worked at the aroused breasts, his whole body tense and rigid. Too fast they were approaching an edge, too soon for what Jean had in mind. Cupping Scott's chin with her hand, she lifted his face from her chest, panting softly.

" Hey lover. I think I'm getting all the attention here."

" I don't mind at all. Besides I thought that's what you wanted?" asked Scott.

"Yeah it is, but I wanna give you a go." said Jean. Jean leaned forward, planning to draw Scott up face to face with her. However, Scott had other ideas. Jean was just bending forward when Scott's hand, seemingly innocently brushed against her flimsily covered sex. She jerked back like she had grabbed a live wire. One thumb stoked the length of her, and she surrendered to the wave of emotions, fingers clutching the sheets beside her in a death grip. Scott slid further down the length of her body, planting soft kisses as he went, each touch making her shudder. It was a light climax, the tensions of her body releasing, her mind clear and hungry for more. She couldn't do anything but gasp as Scott dipped between her legs, as they parted to offer more of her to his touch. Scott ran his face along the inside of her thigh, the stubble of his jaw erotic and foreign to the soft skin. Both hands ran the length of her legs, easing down the soaked fabric of her underwear. Jean moaned and twisted slightly as Scott planted a kiss at the point of her mount, nose buried in the kinky dark red hair which framed her sex. He inhaled deeply, her musk strong in his nostrils.

Jean gasped again as Scott's tongue made it's first pass, laving the outer lips of her exposed vagina. She felt the pressure building in her loins, waves of pleasure coming from the core of her as she opened under his ministrations. Scott worked slowly, his mouth feeding the heat growing within her. As the rough tongue made it's movements over her clitoris, Jean shuddered violently, trying to bury herself in the sensations. Scott moved slowly, splitting his attentions equally amongst the lips and the erect nub of the clitoris, a combination of slow and quick pleasure which drove Jean to a height she had never experienced. Gasping, her hands left Scott's head, coming to rest at the bars of his headboard. Grabbing them with all of her strength. She thrust up further into Scott's attentions. He quickly obliged, bearing down on the point of heat between her legs, tongue and mouth worrying the core of her. With a cry, she surrendered to the full impact of her orgasm. While the last had been a light one, just skimming the surface, this one tore through her, body bucking and shuddering with the force of her reaction.

"Dear... God..." She said panting as Scott lifted his head from between her thighs. "When did you learn how to do that?" Scott laughed.

Scott lifted his hips, helping her slide the pants past his hips and to the floor. She ran her hands along the smooth hard lines of his legs, smiling as the muscles clenched and relaxed under her touch. The same warmth she had felt earlier flowed up from him, exciting her, wanting him more for it. What was it about the intense, quiet man who touched her? Jean bent forward and placed a kiss on Scott's midsection, drinking in his warmth and strength. She reached out with her telekinetic powers, slipping tendrils under the edge of his shorts and dragging them off, not wanting to straighten up from her position. Jean began to edge downwards, lips kissing lightly along his abdomen, hair brushing along his body as she moved. He twitched as she ran a hand down his length, marvelling at the contrast between the softness of the skin and the rigidity of his member. She ran her fingers through the thatch of brown curly hair and lightly cupped him, Scott groaning and twisting under her touch. An evil smile grew on her face, born of daring and passion as she ran her tongue catlike along the underside of his shaft, a shocked gasp issuing from Scott. Ignoring the weak protests of her lover, Jean dipped back down, fingers caressing him as she took him in her mouth. She was on instinct now, no idea of actual technique or rhythm other then the blood pounding in her veins and the heat which suffused her. Scott arched, groaning and writhing under her actions, pleasure sweeping through him like a tidal wave, untameable and irresistible. Jean took him in deeply, fighting back her gag reflex, wanting to consume him totally. She drew back, teeth lightly scrapping against the sensitive skin, eliciting another moan from her lover, this one lower and more urgent. She could feel his raising climax in her body, in his actions, and in their minds. Building against the wall he had inside him, swelling dangerously in the raging emotions. Jean pulled back, striking out with a cat-like tongue to run along the head of his erection, enjoying the burning skin. She still held him lightly, looking up at him across the length of his body.

Scott smiled down at her, and she skimmed her way up his body to lay atop him, face to face. Scott didn't say a word, kissing her deeply, hands buried in her masses of hair. Jean slipped a hand down and grasped him, positioning herself over him. Slowly, she eased back down on to him, taking him within her at her pace. The first touch was electric, the first second was explosive. Scott moaned, head back and the lines of his neck taut. Jean placed both hands on his chest, finally reaching his full length. She sat there for a long moment, adjusting to the unfamiliar sensation of fullness, trying to sort out the sensations flooding into her brain. Then, slowly and tentatively, she began to move. Scott was overwhelmed, arching into the clinging warmth, matching the developing rhythm. Their eyes met, bodies already moving within uncommon familiarity to the other. Jean's red hair formed a curtain in front of Scott, her breath coming faster as her body sped to match her need. Scott could feel her need, her desire, her want rushing through her. He grasped her waist, both hands spread on her sides, directing her movements with his own, driving faster and harder. Both were gasping, moaning, overloaded by the stimulation of each other.

With surprising skill, Scott flipped Jean over, rolling her unto her back without losing their connection. Propped on his arms over her, he kissed her deeply, feeling the heat on her lips. Jean crushed her mouth to his, tasting the sweat on his lips, the fire in his mind. Scott began slowly, coasting on her desire, building the fire within them. He drew back his full length before easing back, a shudder running the length of Jean's body. The flush had travelled the length of her pale skin, pinking the white expanse of her stomach and breasts. Scott increased the speed, Jean travelling up with him. She was not passive, legs locked behind his, urging him to her needs, arms straining against his, her strength both fuelling and fighting his. Together, they drove higher and higher, seeking their mutual peak. Panting now, minds and bodies attuned solely on each other and the imminent peaking of their combined lust and desire. Jean thrust forward harder, more urgent now.

" Scott... oh God, Scott. I can't... hold..." Jean gasped, nails leaving red traces down Scott's back, blood seeping lightly from some of them. Scott didn't answer, completely overwhelmed, responding to Jean's unvoiced need unconsciously. The tempo increased further, both insensible to the outside world at this point.

Jean was first to reach her climax, throwing back her head and crying out, racked by wave after wave of pleasure and pain and fulfilment and the thousands of indescribable feelings which were the nature of the orgasm. She crested, hands dug into Scott's back and legs wrapped tight about him in sweet agony. The sudden tensing of Jean, the fleeting brush of her telepathic response to the orgasm drove Scott over the edge, control breaking as he climaxed, flooding into his love. He shuddered as the orgasm raged in him, Jean crying out as she felt his climax. Her body went limp under him, and Scott was grateful as he collapsed beside her. She rolled to face him, hand trembling as she reached up to touch his face.

"Oh Scott, I love you so much." Jean said panting. Scott smiled.

"I love you too and I promise this night will be like every night, even better." said Scott, also breathless. Jean smiled.

"No complaints there." she said.

**21.38**

Jean walked past the hallways checking on the students. It had been a busy day today and quite excruciating for Jean too. She had not only been beaten up, but she had to use most of the mental energy to fight off Sauron and Archangel. She just couldn't wait to just lie down next to her boyfriend and go to sleep. She didn't even care about Scott's snoring.

As she walked past the students dorms, she heard crying. Jean stopped and followed the noise into a dorm. She peeped in and saw a girl she had never even seen before.

Jean used her manners and knocked on the door. The girl popped her head up quickly and then wiped her eyes. She had long white hair and her skin was a sort of pale white colour. She had purely pink lips and her eyes were also a very light pink colour.

"Come on in Miss Grey." said the girl.

"Hi, I heard you crying and I just wondered what the matter was." said Jean as she entered the room and sat next to the girl on her bed.

"Oh nothing, sorry to bother you Miss Grey I just…"

"Please, call me Jean. We're not in class so I don't mind." the girl smiled and nodded. Silence entered the room and it was quite uncomfortable for the two women. "I'm so sorry, I'm normally good at remembering names, but I can't remember yours."

"Oh that's okay. They call me Oracle."

"Oracle isn't that more like your code name?" asked Jean.

"Not really, I prefer it to giving my real name out." said Oracle. Jean nodded and raised her eyebrows. Something was peculiar about her.

"So why were you crying, are you getting bullied?" asked Jean. Oracle chuckled.

"Me? Bullied? No way, but even if I were I could make it stop."

"Because of your powers?"

"Exactly."

"What are they?" asked Jean. "Sorry I don't mean to be nosy, it's just I haven't had a conversation without the word Apocalypse for ages." Oracle laughed.

"I know what you mean. I have telepathic powers which enable me to read and project thoughts, stun others into unconsciousness, and alter the natural flow of mental energy in sentient beings to create illusions, re-write memories, and control the actions of others." explained Oracle.

"Wow, what a heck of a power. It's really weird because even though I'm a teacher here and I should have noticed by now, I've actually begun to realised that there are a lot of powerful mutants here." said Jean.

"Oh you have no idea." said Oracle. Jean looked at her; she could sense something bizarre about this girl.

"I'm sorry, how come I haven't seen you around the mansion before?" asked Jean.

"I don't know." said Oracle with a smile on her face. Jean nodded and looked at her.

'_Maybe it'll be okay to read her mind…' thought Jean. _

"Naughty Jean, you shouldn't be thinking of things like that." joked Oracle. Jean stood up and moved backwards.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for my master…you might have heard of him…Apocalypse?" Jean gasped and looked at Oracle.

"I should have known." she said. "How did you get in here?"

"Let's just say I have friends inside the house." said Oracle as she looked at her nails.

"Hi Miss Grey." Jean turned to Oracle's doorway and standing there was one of the students she knew as Morph.

"Morph?" said Jean. "How could you…? How could you betray the X Men and mankind?" Jean had tears down her eyes.

"Sorry Miss Grey, but I have so much shit in my life I might as well." said Morph sounding as though he was stoned. Jean turned back to Oracle.

"Ya see 'Miss Grey', Apocalypse has a team called 'The Follows', that's us and a few other people. Morph here, decided he wanted to help."

"Help for what!" said Jean coldly.

"We needed to get in the Xavier mansion to find 5 mutants if our choice for Apocalypse. Apocalypse wants them so they can open up the astral plane. He needs pure energy." explained Oracle.

"You evil bi…"

"Now now, no need for name calling. Let's be civilised about this."

"You don't even know the word!" shouted Jean.

"We know you won't help us, but you have no choice. The Professor will soon sense I don't belong here, so if I can control you…do you get the picture?"

"I won't go against my own family." said Jean.

"You have no choice." said Oracle. Jean turned to morph.

"Morph, listen to me, the X Men are a better team, we can win this…please." pleaded Jean.

"To late for pleas Jean Grey." said Oracle as she stepped closer to her.

"Get away from me!" she shouted as Jean used her telekinetic powers to push Oracle back. Oracle was pushed to the wall.

"I'm sorry Miss Grey, it's not me…please believe Me." said Morph. Jean turned to Morph. "Sinister put a chip in my head…help me please." Morph had tears running down his eyes. "I can't control it…" Morph punched Jean in the face. Jean fell to the ground. "I'm sorry."

"Shut up Morph!" shouted Oracle as she got up. She looked at Jean on the floor. "Don't worry Jean, you won't feel a thing." she said with a wicked smile. Oracle touched Jean's forehead and a flash occurred. Oracle implanted images into Jean's head. Jean opened her eyes.

"What did you do?" asked Morph.

"I gave her her first task as part of the Follows. She will do these tasks for us. I've rewrite her memories so she thinks she's one of us."

"So you've rewrote her…her memories…is she part of our team?" asked Morph.

"Yes Jean Grey is now on Apocalypse's team." said a grinning Oracle.

**The Temple Of Legends **

**21.39PM **

Hank and Rogue had been walking down the long passageway for ages now. Searching for Sinister was a pretty hard task when they didn't have any clues, but earlier they had founded blood on the sand. Rogue was nearly in tears and Beast had to carm her down.

It was obvious to him and many others to the institute that Rogue had feelings for Remy, but it was even more obvious that Remy had them for Rogue. Mainly because he was more open about his feelings, but Rogue was more closed in about those certain feelings. So to see Rogue cry for Remy was certainly an eye opener for Hank. He had actually never seen her cry before, so he took it as a sign that Rogue just truly like Gambit more than what was expected.

Time dawned on since then and they had found more trails of blood.

"What is Sinister tryin' t' do, kill 'im!" shouted Rogue. "He's been stabbed fo' heavens sake!"

"People like Sinister don't have a heart my dear." said Beast.

"Sinister is a different kind o' villain though, he actually is obsessed with mutants."

"Yes, from the time we were taken to the savage lands, he did seem like a lunatic."

"Ah jus' hope Gambits okay…" said Rogue, a tear falling from her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Now, now my dear, Gambit it a strongman, he will be okay. But we must find him quick." said Beast.

"But what 'f he's hurtin' 'im?" asked Rogue, tears still falling out. Rogue hated showing this much desperation, but she didn't care at the moment, all she wanted to do was see Gambit, hear his non funny jokes and his Cajun charms which didn't work on her.

"Now Rogue, we've been through this. Gambit wouldn't like to see you in this state would he?" Rogue sighed and wiped her tears away.

"Ah guess not." she said. "Come on, we should walk quicker."

Beast and Rogue went round a corner and there in front of them was Gambit. But instead of Sinister being there, Gambit was on his own. His hands were nailed to a cross and blood was all over his hands and his wound by X23. Rogue nearly fainted and Beast was speechless. On Gambit's chest was a note which had clear writing on it. It said 'The reign of Apocalypse begins **NOW'**.

**Romy fans don't hate me, Rogue and Remy are my favourite couple, but it's gonna get interesting. So what do you think? Pretty good cliffhanger might you say? Well please let me know and give me your reviews I so dearly love. Also please please please give me any advice or what coupling you want. **

**Next Chapter – Nightmare – Rogue and Beast must help to save Remy's life, but run into some company when there down there. But is everything what It seems to be? Meanwhile Magneto, Iceman, Storm and Pyro are troubled by Malice and someone they didn't expect. And what happens when company comes knocking at the X Mansion doors? If there is one story or chapter you have to read, the next one will be it. **

**REVIEWXxX**


	10. Nightmare

**Hey…I got good responses from that chapter lol. Glad you liked it…and glad your worried lol.**

**mazdamiatta-** Well yep **Remy's dead**…he he he he. **Jean being evil is defiantly not good**, but her evil side will come out soon, at the moment I'm concentrating on the others. Lol I'll take that as a compliment. I like bright stories, but I think **dark ones are cooler** because it's different and you get to make the characters a little bit different. Wow thanks lol, I would send this story into marvel but I think they'd disapprove. Yeah I can't believe they haven't put Gambit in and I heard this is the last **X Men movie, and Gambit might have his own**! Whoo, but Rogue must be in it coz it won't be the same otherwise. Anyway thanks for the great review!

**jn-** Lol. like I said to the other review, a **dark approach to the X Men** is much better because the characters…well the **evil characters can be even eviler, and the good characters can have their floors too**. I know it's a bit gross, but I was trying to get a point across lol. Thanks for reviewing and please review againXxX

**Roguechere-** Wow you are very smart lol, but you might be wrong…**Romy will defiantly be coming up**, but I think you'll enjoy how the romy is spread out lol…you'll see what I mean. Review please XxX

**tinuviel-telcontar-** Yeah it reminded me of Christ to, I've never watched Samurai Jack thought lol. It also reminded me of Uncanny X-Men #423, 427 where Skin and Jubilee were crucified on the X-Men's front lawn by the Church of Humanity. Pretty gross I know. Lol. Anyway thank yo for your comment and please review againXxX

**LeDiableBlanckthe2nd-** Aww, thanks like I said on the other reviews the story is getting darker and darker lol. And I'm glad you like that combination. And since you begged I'm updating lol. Please reviewXxX

**firegoth- **Don't worry I hate Sinister to, but I adore Remy and I adore Romy even more, so you might find some **unexpected twists in the story**. XxX

**Prexistence- **Aw I hope you still like it though. I did plan for this to happen and I knew people **wouldn't like the thought of precious Remy dead** lol. But this story is going to get slightly hard to follow so read carefully. He was in a tank yes, but if you read what Rogue said when the X Men came through the wall, she said **"When Sinister heard you comin' he grabbed Remy an' wen' off through the tunnels."** Oh **Sinister will pay**, and if not now, later lol. Please review XxX

**Previously - So the X Men and Brotherhood made an uncommon alliance. At Apocalypse's vessel inside the force field, Apocalypse told Mesmero he needed a life force to give him energy, and out of every mutant in the world, the one Apocalypse wanted, was Rogue. A day after that, the X Men had a surprise visit from Bishop, from the future. He told them he was there to help them destroy Apocalypse in this time. So Jean, Cyclops, Xavier, Shadowcat, Colossus, Quicksilver, Blob and Toad, including the new arrival of Bishop, would go to the remains of New York and try to find a way to shut down the force field. While Hank, Rogue, Remy, Bobby, Storm, Magneto, Avalanche and Pyro went to Egypt to see if they could find any facts on Apocalypse. Rogue and Gambit got trapped inside a room and decided that since they were stuck they might as well look around for clues of Apocalypse, but discovered a mutant named Shadow. Sinister ordered X23 to capture Remy and Rogue and so she did, but she stabbed Gambit in the process. Sinister explained that he only wanted Gambit, but Apocalypse wanted Rogue. Meanwhile near the force field, Xavier had his mind possessed by Sauron and Archangel, so Jean went inside to help him. When they returned to the Xavier mansion, Jean was cornered by a worker of Apocalypse known as Oracle. She explained that the mutants who were helping Apocalypse were called Follows and that Apocalypse needed 5 mutants' energy to open up the astral plane so he could rule. Wanda on the other hand escaped from her cell and went inside a room and put a headphone on which actually showed her everything that is going to happen if Apocalypse wins. She was soon found by Malice and Paradigm, also part of 'The follows' and was possessed by Malice and going to be used as bait for Magneto to come to Apocalypse. At Generation X, Emma, Sean, Jubilee and Jono decide to go to the X Men for information. Back in the Temple of legends, Beast and the others found out that Apocalypse needs four horsemen, question is who will they be? While looking around, they find Rogue and Gambit. But before anyone knows, Sinister had took off with Gambit. With an injured Storm and an unwilling Magneto, Rogue and Beast went to search for Gambit on there own, but stumble on to a _crucified _Remy LeBeau…**

**Nightmare **

Rogue ran to Gambit and climbed up the cross, she couldn't fly since she couldn't get the canceller off her neck. She struggled to stay on the cross but she managed to pull the nail out of one of his hands. Gambit seemed unconscious…or dead? She didn't know. Tears were all over her face. She screamed in agony as she couldn't stay on the cross any longer and fell from the wall onto the ground.

Beast ran up and climbed on the wall and quickly tore out the nails in Gambit's hands and Gambit's body fell on him.

"Remy!" shouted Rogue as she pounced on his body, tears all over. She buried her face in his chest. "Oh Remy…"

"Rogue, let me check if he's breathing…" Hank checked, but there was no pulse. He started to give him mouth to mouth, but there was still no pulse. By Hank's actions, Rogue knew Remy must not have a pulse. She looked to Hank and back down to Gambit every time Hank gave mouth to mouth.

"No…" she said silently. Hank moved his mouth slowly away from Gambit and his eyes were full of sorrow. He closed them shut and looked to Rogue slowly.

"There's nothing more I can do…I'm…I'm so sorry Rogue." said Hank, truly sorry.

"No…NONONONONONONONO! He aint dead! He can' b'! Do it again Hank, do something!" shouted Rogue.

"There's nothing more I can do my dear…" he said, tears also falling. His voice sounded cracked and sorrowful. He knew Gambit as a spicy young man with an attitude to life, a good one. He enjoyed his time with Gambit when he was with him, and by far he knew Gambit was a good man. Beast couldn't believe that a man with many words and a life full of…well life, was dead, right In front of him. And the worst thing was, the one true woman Gambit had actually cared for more in the world, was crying, sobbing her heart out, and trying to bring him back from the dead. Beast knew how Gambit felt about Rogue, he had actually confronted him a few times, and he could see how Rogue felt too.

"Ah won' let go Remy…ah won' let you go…" she cried as she tried to give him life again by pressing her hands on his chest, inwards and outwards. Since her powers were cancelled, she gave him mouth to mouth. Rogue looked at his face and checked his pulse again. "No…" she had no energy. It was gone, and now her heart was gone. She watched, the man she cared about most in the world, die…_die_.

She lay on top of his body, sobbing on end. Beast sat there and let the tears fall. Not just hers, but his own. A life had ended today, a life that hadn't properly begun.

After a while, Rogue lifted her head softly from Gambit and revealed her now angry face to Beast. Her tears had dried, leaving her face an unsettling wax effect. Her make-up had smudged and she looked as though she had just gotten out of bed. Beast felt sorry for the girl.

"_Sinister…" _she grumbled in anger. She stood up and walked over to Beast who was sat against a wall. He got up as Rogue angrily strided over to him. "Get this off o' me Beast." Rogue said as she pointed to the collar.

"My dear, if I did I could…"

"Ah don' give a damn 'f it electrocuted me or whatever, jus' get it off!" she shouted, half grumbling.

"Okay." Beast gathered his strength and reached for Rogue's neck. He pulled on the collar and Rogue's face expression turned into pain. She was being electrocuted, yet she didn't seem to care, and it didn't seem to harm her as much as it should. The collar broke into two and fell on the floor. Beast looked at the woman. Rogue breathed slowly and then opened her emerald eyes which had now turned very pale and ordinary.

"He's gonna die fo' killin' Gambit!" shouted Rogue. She walked off past the cross and into another passageway which Sinister must have gone through. She walked straight on and Beast looked to Gambit's body.

"We shall come back for you my friend." he whispered as he went off to catch up with Rogue. Gambit's body was left alone in the room. But at the corner of his mouth, became a grin…

Rogue carried on walking as fast as she could, she was practically running. Beast caught up to her in no time and he was at the same pace as she was.

"Now Rogue, I understand what you must be going through…you and Gambit were very close but do you think expressing your anger by killing Sinister is a good idea?" asked Beast. Rogue stopped and pushed her head into Beast's so there heads were inches apart.

"Ah'd do anything fo' mah family Beast. Fact _was_, no matter how much ah denied it, Gambit means…_mean_t,the world t' me." said Rogue as she closed her eyes as she said meant. Beast looked at the woman he knew as Rogue. Once a beautiful feisty young girl, and in minutes transformed into an evil, dark Rogue on the edge.

Rogue turned around and carried on walking. At the moment, Beast also wanted to inflict pain on Sinister, but he knew it was not right. He would follow Rogue, but if she tried to kill Sinister, Beast would have to stop her. He after all didn't want to see one of the most kindness people he knew to be transformed into a wicked person, regretting every moment of her life for killing someone.

As they carried on walking through the passageway, there were noises heard. Rogue and Beast both stopped and looked around the passageway. No one was there, but Rogue knew that there was someone somewhere.

"Come on." she said as she carried on forward.

"How do you know that is Sinister?" asked Beast.

"Let's jus' say it's mah gut feeling." said Rogue as she ran straightforward.

As they ran, Sinister was there, stood right in front of the two X Men. He had a smile upon his lips and put his hands at each side of his hips. He looked as though nothing happened.

"You evil bastard, ya killed Gambit!" shouted Rogue, the tears starting to fall again. He just smiled even more which made Rogue extremely angry. "Ya killed an innocent man an' ya think it's funny!"

"He's never been innocent my precious." said Sinister.

"Ya evil piece o' shit!" shouted Rogue as she lunged at him. Beast grabbed her arms and pulled her back. "Let me go!"

"No Rogue, killing him will prove any justice. It'll just make the situation worse. You won't feel any better!" Beast said, struggling with her super strength and his own.

"Ah don' know what you're on 'bout doc, it'll certainly make me feel a lot better!" shouted Rogue. Unfortunately her antagonism was more powerful then Beast's reconciliation. She lunged onto Sinister and pushed him on the ground. She lay on top of him and punched him in the face. He smiled, which made Rogue so angry it was unexplainable.

"Stop smiling!" she shouted at the deformed creature. "Ya killed 'im an' fo' what! Ya had no right t' end his life!"

"I did what I did for a reason my dear, I had to." he mumbled.

"Why!" she shouted. "Ah thought ya were infatuated with 'im, ah thought ya wanted no harm done t' ya 'precious' Gambit!" shouted Rogue.

"Oh but he is still my precious creation, and I will not let any harm done to him."

"What are you talkin' 'bout, he's dead…jus' like you!" she shouted as she held out her hand and took her glove off. She reached for his face.

"No Rogue…think of Gambit…Gambit wouldn't have wanted you to kill him!" shouted Beast.

"Oh ah think he wanted him dead!" shouted Rogue.

"Yes he probably did, but I know he wouldn't want you to do it! I know he wouldn't want you to go through the pain of knowing you killed someone."

"But you don' know Hank, 'coz he's dead! _Dead_ Hank…_dead_! 'Coz o' this bastard!" shouted Rogue, the tears forming again.

"I know Rogue, I know. But you are not a murderer, I know that you are hurt…hurt to the extreme, but you will never forgive yourself." said Beast.

"Oh ah think ah will." said Rogue as her hand got closer to Sinister's face.

"…But will Gambit?" said Beast softly. Rogue stopped for a second. Anger was written all over her face, but it died down to a sorrowful face. The tears started to roll down her cheeks, but she did not make any noise. She looked down at Sinister, about to let him go, when he grinned at her. Rogue stood up and watched the evil monster get up. He looked at the two X Men and started to laugh.

"What the hell are ya laughin' at!" screamed Rogue.

"I t'ink he's laughin' at you cherie." said Gambit. Rogue turned around to look at the man she saw dead. She looked at him amazed.

"What…Gambit…you are…but I…" stuttered Beast. Gambit looked to Beast like he was nothing. He looked back to the stunned Rogue, with a sexy smile on his face.

"'Ello chere." he said.

"Ah thought…ah thought…you were dead." she said.

"Ya t'ought wrong." he said. He smiled and leapt on Rogue, hugging her. She didn't know what to do for a second and then hugged him, tightly, never wanting to let him go.

"Oh Remy…ah thought ah lost you forever." said Rogue, crying.

"You'll never loose Remy chere, _never_." he said. From the scene, Sinister laughed again. Remy and Rogue pulled apart and looked at the Sinister monster before them.

"What a touching scene." Sinister said sarcastically.

"You tried t' kill moi…ya tried t' manipulate mah girl…how dare you!" Gambit shouted as he stepped towards Sinister. Beast came up from behind Rogue and whispered something in her ear.

"Something doesn't quite add up here Rogue." he whispered.

"Ah…ah know…he doesn't seem like…Remy." said Rogue watching Remy and Sinister. It was as though Sinister and Remy were rehearsing a play, and really deficiently.

"I told you what would happen between you and Rogue." said Sinister. "She will betray you with another man." Remy looked down and looked to Rogue.

"Yes…I know she will." Rogue looked at Remy when he said those words. She was puzzled and didn't understand what he was getting at.

"Gambit?" she said. He smiled mischievously at her and walked towards her. He looked at her.

"Damn dose emerald eyes o' yours. Dey are full o' love an' passion…but dat love will never b' mine…never…" he said. Tears from Rogue's eyes started to dry. She looked at him worried.

"Ah would _never_ hurt you." she said.

"But you will, you'll fall in love with another." he said gravely.

"But ya can' judge me on something ah haven't even done!" shouted Rogue.

"Oh but I can chere, I saw it in the future. Sinister showed moi."

"Oh so ya believe Sinister over me now? Remy what in the world is goin' on with ya!"

"You…you are what's goin' on. From de day I met you, you were all Remy could t'ink 'bout. Now though, I know dat you will only hurt moi. An' you t'ought it would b' moi!" shouted Remy. He started to circle Rogue. "Ya an evil lil bitch."

"What has he done t' ya Gambit?" asked Rogue.

"He made me realise…"

"Realise what?"

"What must b' done." Gambit swiftly gone out a dagger and stabbed Rogue in the stomach. Gambit kept the dagger in her for a moment, still holding the knife. Rogue bent down, her mouth wide open. Gambit pulled the dagger out of her stomach. His eyes were wide and full of regret.

"Gambit!" shouted Beast.

"Non…non…what have I done?" he said as Rogue fell on the ground. He caught her in his arms and then he looked down at her fragile body. Her eyes were wide open and tears were falling down her cheeks. "Rogue…please forgive moi. I don' know why I did it…I don' know why…"

Rogue lifted her gloved hand up to his face and stroked it gently.

"Remy ah…ah…ah lo…" she managed to get out before she took her last breathe, and closed her now greyish eyes, forever. Remy looked at her body and cried.

"Non…I wouldn't…I wouldn't kill 'er…I would never…" he said. He lifted her head into his chest and wept. "What have I done…?"

Gambit screamed and quickly raised himself from the bed he was on. He took deep pants, he was sweating all over. He then looked questionably in the room he was in. it looked like he was back home, at the Xavier Mansion. He didn't understand.

'_It might o' been a dream." he thought to himself. _He looked around and gasped as he saw something under the covers with him. He lifted the covers up swiftly and then gasped again as he saw that it was a woman. But it wasn't just a woman; it was the woman of his dreams, Rogue. She had her back turned to him and wore a purple vest, nothing covering her arms.

'_Okay Remy defiantly know dis is a dream…but den why does it feel so real?' _He stared at the back of her for a moment. '_But I killed 'er…Sinister controlled moi t' kill 'er!' _

Remy felt a tear drop go down his cheek. He didn't know what he was doing; he didn't even know where he was. He looked to Rogue and shook her. She moaned and didn't move. Remy didn't have time for this, he wanted to know what was going on and he wanted to know now. He got up and realised he still had his boxers on so he searched for some clothes.

After he found some jeans and a black shirt, he ran down the corridor of the Xavier Mansion and down the stairs. He went into the kitchen to find Ororo and Logan having some coffee. Remy looked at Ororo strangely. She had shirt white hair now up to her ears, and she looked more confident.

"'Ro?" he asked surprised by her appearance. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Good morning Remy dear." she said with a smile. Remy looked to Logan, who had longer hair, but still the same deadly look.

"What's up Cajun?" Logan said. Remy smiled confused and then walked up to the counter.

"Um…dis may seem strange but…what's goin' on?" Remy asked. Ororo and Logan looked at each other.

"What do you mean?"

"I woke up dis mornin' next t' Rogue, in a room which I t'ink was ours. An' I should b' in de Egyptian temple of Legends, stabbed by X23 an' bein' dragged off bah Sinister." explained Remy. Ororo and Logan looked at each other and back at Remy.

"Gumbo I knew you were strange but this just cuts the cake. Why are you mentioning that?" asked Logan.

"But…it happened. 'Ro you were der. We were lookin' fo' clues on Apocalypse."

"I hardly remember." she said. Remy couldn't believe it. What the hell had happened, where the hell was he, what the…?

"Mornin' sugah." said a sexy Southern voice behind Remy. Remy turned around and gasped as he saw the beauty before him. She wore a purple vest and some pink trousers, obviously her sleeping wear. Her hair was totally different; it was shorter and tied up. Even her white strands of hair didn't fall at the side of her delicate face.

"Rogue?" he said. She smiled with her red rose lips and pulled him closer to him.

"Who else would kiss ya like this?" Rogue swiftly pulled Remy into her space and her lips closed in on his. She gained entrance with her tongue to his mouth and massaged her tongue with his. His eyes were wide open and he was totally shocked by her action. She pulled back and looked at him.

"You…you didn' absorb moi." he said. Rogue looked confused.

"Yeah and…" she said.

"Well…you…well ya…well." he stuttered for words.

"Sugah ya okay?" she asked him.

"You jus' kissed moi…moi…without absorbin' moi…but you kissed me."

"Ah kissed you…so? Rem Rem are ya okay?"

"Rem-Rem? Um…non not really. I jus' wanna know what de hell is goin' on!" he shouted.

"He's been acting weird Rogue, just ignore him." said Storm. "Ranting on about Apocalypse, and being stabbed by X23."

"Sugah that was years ago, she wouldn' hurt a fly now…actually that's a lie but ah know she wouldn' hurt ya." said Rogue.

"Yeah but she's got my DNA Gumbo, so I know she must not like you." said Logan.

"Play nice." joked Storm. They both smiled at each other and Logan planted a kiss on her lips. Rogue smiled, happily for them, while Remy had his jaw wide open.

"Oh…did you jus'…what…I don'…." stuttered Remy. Logan looked at Remy at sniggered.

"What I can't kiss my fiancé in front of you but you can kiss your wife in front of us?" asked Logan sarcastically to the still jaw-wide-open Remy. Rogue looked at Remy hesitantly.

"Don' mind him Logan." Rogue looked at Remy. "What the hell is up with you!"

"I need a word wit' you." said Remy as he dragged Rogue out of the kitchen and into the hall.

"Remy what's wrong with you?" she asked him.

"What's wrong wit' moi…! Everyt'ing. What de hell is goin' on?"

"Ah don' know what you mean." said Rogue.

"I mean why did you kiss moi an' how come Stormy was acting like Apocalypse is dead or somin', an' why de hell is Logan kissin' my best friend? And…are we married!" shouted Gambit like a lunatic.

"Number one ah kissed you because ah love ya…"

"What…" he said seriously.

"Ah love you. Ah mean ah better 'coz we've been married fo' a year." Rogue showed her hand off with the ruby wedding ring on it.

Remy was shocked. He looked at her ring, his eyes wide open.

"M…m…married?" he stuttered. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Apocalypse was destroyed 5 years ago, half a year later we started dating, an' 'Ro an' Logan are in love. Ah mean can ya remember when we were engaged, that wonderful feeling? There jus' goin' through the same thang so don' moan 'bout their public display of affection." said Rogue as she slowly wrapped her arms around Remy. He looked at her and pushed her away, not knowing what to do or even what to think. "Honey are ya okay?" she asked him, putting her head to the side like a puppy.

"Um…ur…yeah…" he lied. '_I'm happy 'coz I got you chere, but I don' know what de hell is goin' on…what happened?' _

"Good, don' freak me out like that again." said Rogue as she kissed Remy on the cheek. "Now remember that we got an appointment with the doctor at 11.00am today so b' ready bah then."

"Why…um…why do we have t' see de doctor?" asked Remy even more confused. Rogue looked at him in an usual way.

"Cajun, ya startin' t' freak me out again. What is wrong with you t'day?" asked Rogue.

"Noti'n…'sept everthing." muttered Remy. Rogue looked at him confused but shook it off.

"Ah advise you t' shut up _swamp rat_ befo' ah kick yaw ass." threatened Rogue.

"Well least I know it really is mah Rogue." said Remy. Rogue sighed.

"Give up with the jokes now!" shouted Rogue. "Jus' b' ready fo' 11 k?"

"But why?" asked Remy again.

"Oh mah gawd. You've been moaning at me everyday when we had t' go t' the doctors, sayin' ah'm gonna forget, an' ah actually get t' remind you for once." laughed Rogue. "Drrr, the baby appointment. Doc wants t' see how the baby is. Ah swear ah can feel it growing." Rogue put her hand on her belly.

"B…b…baby?" stuttered Remy.

"Ya know what, shut up!" shouted Rogue as she walked off, annoyed. Remy didn't even go after her, he stood in his spot, looking straight forward, shocked and extremely confused. Wherever he was, he wanted to get out, and now!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXXxX

**Don't ya just love it? I think it's funny. Anyway the next chapter is gonna be good….I'm sorry if you didn't get it but please read the next chapters.**

**Next Chapter – Love is a battlefield – Kitty and Piotr find themselves in a difficult position while Scott senses some changes in Jean. Emma and Generation X go to talk to the Professor, while Jubilee runs into an animal. **

**REVIEW PLZ OR I WON'T UPDATE LUV YAxXx**


	11. Love is a battlefield Part One Meetings

**Hey I knew you would be confused, but no Remy didn't die, it was an image produced into Rogue's and Beast's head by a mutant I shall not name yet. And now that mutant I cannot name has put Rogue and Remy into another image in their heads, but Rogue, unlike Remy, actually thinks that that is her world. Remy wants to go because number 1, he's not ready to have a kid, and number 2, he knows he's not in the right world. **

**Also Romy will be 2 more chapters, but I advise you to read these 2 chapters cos they have Rogue and Remy's…position in it. **

**Love is a battlefield Part One- Meetings**

**Xavier Mansion **

**Outskirts Of New York**

**Tuesday 8th July 11.43am **

He ran through the corridors, thinking and wondering. He stopped outside the room, wanting to feel the touch of her skin again, the warmth of her smile. He put his hand on the door, sensing her through it.

Piotr was still angry and upset to what Kitty did to him, but he knew it was a simple mistake, it's just, he loved her so much. He thought that Kurt was a thing of the past, and that _he_ was the future.

Piotr sighed, he just wanted to see her, to let go of the feelings he had and just be with her. But pride is a strong thing, and he had it.

"Pete…" whispered Kitty. Piotr jumped and turned behind him to see his girlfriend. She looked depressed and she was wearing darker colours. "What are you like, doing outside my room?"

"Um…I…well…I…" Piotr didn't know what to say. Then he looked into those blue sea eyes of hers, he saw the woman he loved, yet the woman he was mad at. "I 'fink we need to talk." Kitty smiled.

"Me to, about us, I like…miss you." said Kitty, hopefully.

"Look, I know we have to deal with the whole Apocalypse thing, but I want to take you out for dinner, so we could talk." said Piotr.

"I'd like, love to." said Kitty.

"Hey guys." said Bobby as he came up to them in the hall way.

"Hey Bobby, I like didn't think you were coming back until tomorrow?" asked Kitty.

"Nah, turns out the temple was where Apocalypse did rise from, but he's not there. Beast said he couldn't find a real answer to how to stop him, but last time it was his own slaves that imprisoned him." explained Bobby.

"So we can defeat him?" asked Piotr.

"I don't know dude, but Sinister was down there to, he got Rogue and Gambit, Rogue got away but Gambit was stabbed and wasn't so lucky." said Bobby.

"Oh my God, is he like, dead!" shouted Kitty putting her hands to mouth.

"No I don't think so. Rogue and Beast are still looking for him, but I'm pretty worried 'coz they haven't made contact with us yet."

"Don't worry comrade, I'm sure they are fine." reassured Piotr. Bobby smiled and carried on walking down the hall. Kitty looked at Piotr.

"I like, hope there all right. I'm gonna call Rogue on her cell phone." said Kitty.

"Good idea. I'll see you later at 7?"

"You betcha." said Kitty smiling as she walked into her room. As she closed her door she smiled to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Tuesday 8th July 12.35am **

"Jean…" said Scott. He was looking for Jean all over the place. She had been in her room for a whole day sleeping. Probably from the mental fight she had with Sauron and Archangel. But he was worried about her, even when she fought the most powerful of beings she didn't sleep for a whole day. She must be awake for today.

She wasn't in their room, so where was she? He kept shouting, he looked in nearly every room. But where was she!

"Looking for me?" asked Jean. Scott turned around to see Jean smiling at him.

"Jean there you, are you alright I've been worried about you." he told her as he put both hands on each of her shoulders.

"I'm fine." she said slyly.

"You've been asleep forever, I was really worried."

"I'm not sleeping beauty Scott, I won't be asleep forever." she said. He smiled and looked into her eyes. They weren't as bright green as they were. They seemed almost, pale.

"Ya sure you're not okay?" he asked. Jean rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm fine, why won't you believe me?" she asked. He sighed.

"Sorry…" he said. Jean grinned and walked past him. Something wasn't right, he didn't know what, but there was something different about Jean.

**Brotherhood Base **

**Boston**

**Tuesday 8th July 12.43 **

"…you let him take Wanda, and you failed me!" shouted Magneto. He had been shouting at the Brotherhood boys for quite some time now. It just wouldn't get through to them. No matter how dangerous something was, they wouldn't learn from their actions. "…Normally I would kill you, but I need you more than ever. Beast had found a way to destroy Apocalypse."

"Really?" asked Toad.

"Yes, he said that his past slaves sent him to his doom, but it wasn't powerful enough to keep him captive and he broke free." explained Magneto.

"So-how-is-that-meant-to-be-of-any-use-to-us?" asked Pietro.

"Because we have more power than his slaves did." said Mystique.

"Plus we found someone with the same energy type as Famine I, one of the horsemen of Apocalypse." said Sabretooth. "She might be his horsemen for this time period, so it's best we keep her with us."

"Who is it?" asked Lance.

"Lois Spencer." said Magneto. Sabretooth walked out to go get her. "Her ancestors back in the Egyptian times also had mutant abilities. She became Famine I, but she fought Apocalypse's hold over her and also tried to kill him. In the end, she died fighting against Apocalypse. Therefore he had to get another Famine, known as Famine the II, real name is unknown."

"Wow, is she cute?" asked Fred.

"I don't think it'd matter that much to you Freddie, have you seen you?" asked Lance. Fred growled and ignored his comment. "Plus the chicks dead dumb ass."

Sabretooth came back in the room and shoved Lois on the floor. She had her mouth covered and her hands in a metal bar. Sabretooth ripped the covering off her mouth.

"I swear to God I'm gonna kill you!" shouted Lois.

"Hey-don't-worry-we're-not-all-that-bad." said Pietro. "And-man-o-man-aren't-you-cute-red-hair-blue-eyes-ya-look-fabulous."

"In ya dreams weed!" shouted Lois. "Just let me go!"

"We can't do that I'm afraid, you are perhaps the next Famine the III." said Mystique.

"Just 'coz my ancestor was doesn't mean I am!"

"Yo girl, we don't know that hear what I'm saying." said Toad.

"You're all a bunch of freaks!" shouted Lois. Magneto smiled.

"I have not yet seen Apocalypse, but I have to see him to defeat him, I think I need bait." said Magneto.

"You're a low life scum, ya know that!" Magneto laughed.

"Take her back in her cell, get her a glass of water." ordered Magneto. Sabretooth nodded. He grabbed Lois and went out of the door.

He threw her on the floor and smiled.

"And what can be possibly so funny?" she asked.

"It's just, it's funny, 'coz soon you might be dead." said Sabretooth.

"What the fuck do you mean by that you fucking loony!"

"I've killed a lot of people, and I wish I could take some of them back. Yet I cannot stop killing."

"So what am I your next victim!" shouted Lois.

"No, if you help us get to Apocalypse, then I shall swear to protect you." said Saretooth.

"So this Is blackmail huh? You try to scare me by the fact that I might die and then tell me you'll protect me from dying if I help you? I think I'll pass overgrown kitty cat." said Lois.

"Your choice, I'm just trying to make a deal."

"Like I said, I PASS!" Sabretooth smile and was about to walk away when he turned back to her.

"Death aint a good thing, trust me, it hurts." said Sabretooth.

"What, you've died?" asked Lois.

"No, I have a healing ability, but I've felt what it's like to be stabbed in the chest, shot in the head, beaten up and ran over. I go through that almost everyday when I'm with the Brotherhood." explained Sabretooth.

"So why don't you just quit?" she asked more quietly.

"Because…I like it. Sure, it's not the perfect job but I like hurting, and I like to kill."

"That's because you're evil!"

"But have you ever thought it's more good to be evil, than good? When you're good, you have a limit of power you can use. When you are bad, you can do whatever you want." explained Sabretooth.

"That's the difference between you and me." said Lois.

"Oh yeah, what's so different about you and me? What could possibly make us not like each other. We are the same, because deep down, you wanna let go, just be free. So answer my question, what's so different about you and me?" he asked. Lois looked at him, her eyes firm.

"…I care about people." Sabretooth stared at her for a moment.

"Caring is for weaklings." he said as he turned his back on her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Xavier's School For the gifted and Talented **

**Outskirts of New York**

**Tuesday 8th July 1.12pm**

Emma Frost, Sean Cassidy, Jubilee and Jono walked to the main gates of the Xavier Mansion. Emma walked over to the intercom and pressed the red button. A face appeared on the screen, it was Bobby.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"It's Emma dumb ass now open the gates!" Emma shouted.

"Wow carm down." said Bobby as the gates opened to the Xavier Mansion. Emma and Generation X walked through the gates and along the path way to the door.

Jubilee looked around in amazement; she had never seen any thing like this before. Huge gardens, flowers everywhere, a basket ball court big enough to fit China. She had always wanted to be an X Man ever since she joined Generation X.

"Oh man, have you seen this place!" Jubilee shouted in Jono's ear. Jono just kept looking down, he wasn't even bothered.

Emma walked into the Xavier Mansion. Xavier came up to them in his wheelchair, Bobby behind him.

"Emma, Sean, how good of you to see us." Xavier said as he shook their hands.

"I would say the same to Professor, but were not here for a good chat." said Emma. Xavier nodded.

"Apocalypse?" asked Xavier. Sean nodded.

"What else." Sean commentated. "We just wanna know if there's anything we can do t' 'elp?"

"Well out of all due respect, I prefer it if you looked after the students at Generation X." explained the Professor. Jubilee came up behind Emma and Sean.

"Oh my god, are you…oh like my god you so are!" shouted Jubilee. Xavier smiled.

"Ah yes, I have read your profile. Jubilation Lee, am I correct?" asked Xavier.

"Like totally! I so cannot believe I'm here! This is such an honour!" shouted Jubilee.

"Don't mind her, she hasn't took her tablets today." said Jono as he shyly came up to Emma and Sean.

"And I know you already." said Xavier smiling. Jubilee looked at Jono questionably.

"Huh? But I thought you've never met the X Men?" asked Jubilee.

"Well I didn't want ter cause any fuss." said Jono. "I was asked to join the X Men way back, but I didn't want ter. Way to complex fo' me, so I settled wiv Generation X instead." Jubilee had a angry, yet surprised expression on her face. She slapped him on the arm.

"Like, thanks for telling me!" she shouted. Xavier laughed.

"You may look around the mansion if you like. Just don't get lost." joked Xavier.

"Oh my god we're allowed to look around the mansion. Come on Jono!" shouted Jubilee as she dragged him with her. The smiling Sean and the serious Emma turned back to Xavier.

"We need to talk to you and the X Men." said Sean.

"Very well, but I am afraid that some of our X men are…not here." said Xavier.

"Which ones?" asked Emma.

"Rogue, Gambit and Beast." replied Xavier.

"..Missing?" she asked.

"I…I don't know. Gambit was kidnapped and Rogue and Beast went to get him. I'm sure they'll be fine but if there not back soon I'm sending my X Men to go and get them." explained Xavier.

"And what about the brotherhood, you've actually joined with them!" shouted Sean. "We should have been accounted for in your decision Professor!"

"I know, but I simply cannot go back on it. And even if they are our sworn enemy, we need all the resources we can get, and it just so happens, they have them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**1.23PM**

Jubilee literally ran through the Xavier mansion. She had seen a lot of students, but the real people she wanted to see was the X Men. She one day wanted to become one of them, fight by heir side and show them what she was made of. It was her dream to become an X Man, and she was so close to being accepted.

Jubilee had lost Jono through the crowds of students.

She came to a conservatory, which was huge. She looked out of the windows to see the delicate flowers and the huge beautiful lake. She gasped in wonder. Jubilee opened the door and went outside. She had never seen something so big, so wonderful.

"Wow…" she said dreamily. To her it was the best thing ever, a dream come true. As she was looking around she saw a man near the lake. It looked as though he was…meditating.

Jubilee could only see his back. He had wolf like hair and was wearing karate gear. Jubilee slowly walked towards him. She sat by him and crossed her legs.

The guy was so handsome. When his eyes were closed he looked like an angel, as though he was at piece, well that's what she thought. The man sniffed.

"Who are you?" he asked, still with his eyes closed.

"I'm Jubilee." she said. "Sorry, I just thought ya looked really….peaceful." Logan smiled.

"Never heard of the word." said Logan. Jubilee smiled, but found a hint of seriousness.

"So what are you meditating for?" she asked.

"I've done it eversince I can remember." he replied, still with his eyes closed.

"What like when you were a kid?"

"…Not quite. Long story short, I don't remember myself being a kid, infact, all I remember is when I got my claws." he explained. Jubilee looked at him in owe. And as though he read her mind, his adamantine claws scraped out.

"Wow!" she shouted. "Does it hurt?" she asked.

"No…it used t'." he said.

"What's yur name?" Jubilee asked.

"What's with the questions?" joked Logan.

"Sorry I just…" Logan opened his eyes and looked at her. Jubilee looked into his eyes, they were grey like all the life had been taking out of him, like he were some kind of animal. '_Guess he's not like an angel.' _she thought. _'But hey he's still cute.' _

"Names Logan, ya new here?" he asked.

"No, I'm part of Generation X."

"Oh yeah, I've never met them before." he told her. She nodded and smiled. "But I…" Logan stopped for a minute; he felt a presence in his mind. He held onto his head and shook it.

"**Sorry for entering your mind Logan, but could you please join I and the other X Men in the Rec Room please." said the Professor. **

"**Enter my mind again chuck and you won't live to regret it." growled Logan back. **Jubilee looked at him. He turned back to her.

"Sorry kid, I gotta go, there's a meeting for us X Men." said Logan as he stood up. Jubilee gasped and got up.

"You're one of the X Men!" she shouted. He looked at her strangely.

"Uh yeah, that a problem?" he asked.

"Oh my like god, I just met an X Man, if I'd new I would have treated you with more respect…wait that's not what I meant I mean-"

"-It's 'k kid. Gotta run, see ya around." he said as he ran off to the Mansion. Jubilee watched him run and sighed dreamily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Brotherhood base**

**Boston **

**1.50pm**

John was flicking his lighter on and off, on and off. He wasn't even bored. But he did need something to keep his mind occupied. He loved his lighter, it was like his best friend, he even had a name for it, 'Sparky'. A woman…he needed a woman. He sighed and leaned his head back on the coach.

"…Amara…" he whispered. Suddenly the door slammed open. John jumped out of his skin and looked to the door. His eyes opened wide. "W…Wanda?" he asked as he saw the Goth girl.

"I'm baaack." she said in a creepy voice.

"But oi thought…oi thought…Apocalypse…"

"Shut up, where's Magento?" she asked.

"Ur…ya father's in the other room Sheila." answered John as Wanda shoved past him.

"Oh that's right, he's my father. I'll have to remember that." she said to herself out loud. John looked at her confused.

"Ur…what? Are you on drugs?" he asked. Wanda growled.

"Are you still here!" she shouted. John put his hands up in defence.

"Just asking, no problem in asking, don't have a fit over it Sheila." Wanda walked into the other room. She saw Magneto loading artefacts on Apocalypse, he didn't even notice someone behind him.

"Hey _daddy._" she said sarcastically. Magneto turned around. At first he looked angry but then seeing his only daughter back again; a smile appeared on his face.

"How did you get out?" he asked as he hugged her quickly, not wanting to let anyone see a public display of affection.

"Oh, I just skipped right out of there without being noticed." she joked.

"Did you find any clues?" he asked her, not even bothering to see how she was.

"Oh I found a few." she said suspiciously.

"Like what?" he asked again. "Wanda do not play games with me, if you have found any information you must inform me so I can tell the X Men!"

"Oh, so the Brotherhood has joined with the X Men now, very interesting." she said. _'The boss'll sure wanna know this'._

"We only joined sides so we could save you and try to destroy Apocalypse." explained Magneto.

"You cannot defeat him, he is unconquerable." said Wanda in a chirpy voice. Magneto growled and grabbed her shoulders as she had her back turned to him. He threw her to the wall and started to choke her.

"You are not my daughter!" he shouted.

"So you finally noticed." she said, in a choking voice.

"So who are you!"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." joked Malice.

"No time to be joking, I can kill you right here!" he shouted to her.

"But you're not killing me, you're killing your daughter, I'm merely possessing her."

"Urrr!" shouted Magneto. He let her go.

"And Wanda thoughts told me that you didn't care if she died as long as you got your information." said Malice rubbing It in Magneto's face.

"Everything alright in 'ere mates?" asked John as he entered the room.

"Fuck off Aussie!" shouted Malice as she hexed him with Wanda's powers He fell on the floor, not able to move.

"What do you want?" Magneto asked Malice, unaffected by what she just did to Pyro.

"What makes you think I want anything?" asked Malice in a flirty voice.

"You wouldn't just kidnap my daughter and possess her for nothing. I know who you are, you are one of the followers of Apocalypse!"

"Someone's done there research." joked Malice smiling. "But you're right metal man, I do need something, more like Apocalypse. He wants-"

"_Me_." interrupted Magneto.

"Damn and I wanted to say the magic word." joked Malice. "How did you know?"

"I had a team member who knew a destiny forecaster. She told me her friend had a revelation of my blood at the hands of Apocalypse, why do you think I am so infatuated with destroying him!"

"And I thought you wanted to destroy him to protect the world, but really it is to save your own ass. Tsk, tsk, tsk. I guess you are bad as they say. You would make a great Follower." said Malice.

"I would rather die." said Magneto.

"I might have to take you up on that." said Malice. She grabbed Magneto quickly and smashed the helmet off his head. It landed on the floor. Magneto used his powers to lift it back up but before he could, he could feel his head turn black and white on and off again in excruciating pain. He fell to the ground.

It was silent for a moment until he got back up. His eyes were completely white.

Wanda (Malice) smiled at Magneto (also Malice) and laughed.

"This is gonna be fun." said Magneto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Oooooo, so I left you on a sort of cliffhanger. I wonder what's gonna happen. Wouldn't it be cool if you could possess someone and then possesses someone else in the same rom and just look at yourself. I think that'd be cool. **

**Anyway the next chapter is more on the relationships. **

**Next Chapter – Love is a battlefield Part two Differences – Paige gets bored and decides to text Chamber, but Jubilee gets her hands on his phone after being rejected from going on an X Mission.. Jubilee wants to go on the X Mission, Kitty and Piotr go on a date which makes them question what they have, and Sabretooth is getting really mad at Lois.**


	12. Love is a battlefield PartTwo Difference

**Sorry I haven't updated for a bit. Anyway I'm late for work AGAIN lol. So here's a quick review.**

**Rose-** Well at the moment Sinister has used a secret mutant to put them in a kind of "dream land" to what would be if Apocalypse was defeated. But **Apocalypse will soon get his hands on Rogue**.

**Anne-** Thanks that's very nice of you. Please review againXxX

**tinuviel-telcontar**- Lol well she's really excited to be at the Xavier Mansion. I guess her throat is just made for her personality lol. Thanks for reviewingXxX

**mazdamiatta-** No Jean never went anywhere, she's been turned to a **dark side of her personality** by Oracle. Well in the comics Jubilee is part of a team called Generation X which was founded by Xavier who made Emma and Sean the head of it. Jubilee has never been in the Xavier mansion before so she's excited. **Rogue's in another dimension with Remy.** You're on the right track and thank you for your long reviews which I really enjoy reading.

**LEDIABLEBLANCTHE2ND- **Thanks you also for your review. You're very sweet.

**Love is a battlefield **

**Part Two **

**Differences **

**Brotherhood Base**

**Boston**

**Basement **

**Tuesday 8th 4.34pm**

Lois was watching Sabretooth play with a coin, flipping it into the air and catching it in his hand. She was sat on a barrel in her prison while he was sat on a chair with his legs up on a desk. He had been flipping the coin for ages and it was really starting to get on her nerves.

"Can't ya find some yarn to play with instead? It doesn't make a noise and it's soft. Cats like soft things right?" offended Lois sarcastically. Sabretooth flipped the coin and caught it in his hand. This time he closed his hand with the coin inside it. He looked at Lois.

"Ya not makin' my job any easier, so why doncha shut up!" he shouted. He started to flip the coin again.

"I hate cats." said Lois. Sabretooth growled to himself. "I love dogs though, there all cuddly and cute. And ya know what else I love, I love hamsters. I don't know why, I just think small things are cute. Fish are okay, but when I got my first fish t thought it was like a dog so took it out of its tank and started to stroke it. Then I put it on the ground and threw a ball for it to go catch. I was two though so I didn't realise what I was-"

"-For the love of God will ya shut up!" shouted Sabretooth. Lois smiled to herself.

"I didn't know you were a holy man." said Lois. Sabretooth growled. "Ya don't have to stay here and baby-sit me ya know."

"I have no choice."

"Ya know, people like you always end up with the choices." said Lois. "I bet one day you will come to an end of a line, and you will have to make a choice. For example to become good and live, or stay bad and die."

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking 'bout, but I'm warning you to shut up!" shouted Sabretooth.

"Does every sentence you say end with shut up?" Sabretooth got up immediately and growled loudly at Lois, who seemed totally unaffected. "Hey I asked for the news not the weather."

"You are a cynical bitch ya know that!"

"That's me for you." she said. "I didn't know the big bad kitty cat knew such a smart word like 'cynical." mocked Lois. Sabretooth just growled.

**Xavier's Mansion **

**Outskirts Of New York**

**4.56pm **

"So you wanna get through the force field?" asked Emma. Emma, Sean, Xavier, Ororo, Logan, Bobby, Kitty, Bishop, "Jean" and Scott were in the rec room discussing there first means of attack.

"Yes, but first we must put together a team of strong mutants. Maybe then we can find a way to destroy Apocalypse." said Xavier.

"But Professor that is suicide!" shouted Scott.

"There is no other way." said Xavier.

"Charles I know there is another way. I know that we want the end of Apocalypse, but if we walk right into his vessel…well me thinks ya know the answer to that 'un." said Sean.

"Then how do you want to approach this?" asked Xavier.

"I say that we _do_ weaken his force field." said Ororo. "But I do not recommend going into the actual vessel."

"So we shut down the force field…then what?" asked Logan. "Wait until he's so powerful and then attack him! Come on guys, we got a guy from the future who says we all die, is that any wonder with your suicide plans!"

"I know Logan, but we can't like, do much else. We don't know what his plan is." said Kitty. "We know he wants Lorna to power up his vessels."

"I know his next plan…" whispered the Professor deep in thought. The X Men turned to him.

"What?"

"I _think_ I know his next plan." said Xavier. "He needs a life supply to give him his energy. He wanted Wanda, he still might be using her, but I know a powerful mutant who has all the energy he needs."

The X Men looked round at each other. Bishop however smiled, he knew the past more than anyone. His grandparents had been told by their grandparents and so on. He knew every stage of the rising of Apocalypse and how he won.

"Rogue." he said. Everyone turned to Bishop in shock, except the Professor who already guessed.

"What!" shouted Logan.

"Rogue?" asked Bobby.

"It was inevitable." said "Jean". Scott turned to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well she can have any power, be anyone she wants by one simple touch. Imagine all that energy in her right now. Apocalypse already knows of the girl." said Jean. She then realised what she said. "Well I think he does anyway."

"No, he can't use Rogue, she's just a kid!" Logan shouted. Ororo put a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"She's 19 Logan."

"So, she's still a teenager! Bishop, what happens to her, does she die, Jean saw a vision, she said she saw all our graves and Rogue's!" shouted Logan hysterically as he shook Bishop back and forth. Bishop pushed him back.

"…I'm afraid so. Most of the X Men die." said Bishop.

"But how Bishop, how does Rogue die!"

"…Rogue in my time is but just one of the greatest X Men legends. I am afraid that I cannot reveal all the future to you. But I do know that she will always be a good person, and she died for the world." explained Bishop softly. Logan stepped away.

"I have a strong feeling Rogue's in big trouble." said Kitty.

"We have to go to the caves again." said Logan. "NOW!"

"Logan-"

"I can't fucking believe that you Storm and Bobby let her stay there!" shouted Logan.

"Excuse me Logan, but I was unconscious at the time!" shouted Ororo.

"Yeah and there's no point on pointing blame at me, we didn't think it was that big. Besides we couldn't just leave Gambit there to die!" shouted Bobby.

"But you knew Apocalypse wanted her for something!" shouted Logan.

"Well I just assumed nothing would happen!" shouted back Bobby.

"Professor, we have to make sure Apocalypse hasn't taken her!" shouted Logan. "She and Beast have been in those caves long enough!"

"I know Logan, but I cannot go with you. I must stay here with the students." said Xavier.

"We're the X Men Prof, we can handle it." said Bobby.

"No way, I'm only taking a couple of X Men down there, ones you _don't_ leave their team mates behind." said Logan. Bobby and Ororo have him a dirty look.

"Hey, we're all concerned about Rogue, Remy and Beast, we should all be aloud to go!" shouted Kitty.

"I know kid, but we can't bring to many in case Sinister sees us. And I'm defiantly not bringing frosty here." said Logan. Bobby stuck out his tongue.

"Hey I'm the leader, who made you boss!" shouted Scott.

"Sorry bub, this mission don't concern you." said Logan growling at Scott.

"In a more polite manner, Scott, I would prefer it if you were here with me, the rest of us can find a way to break down the force field." said the Professor.

"Bust Professor-"

"-Jeez Scott just do what ya daddy tells ya." said Jean. Logan chuckled for a moment.

"Ya own girlfriend is mocking ya now one eye, what next?" said Logan. Scott turned to Jean heated.

"Thanks a lot Jean, was that meant to be funny, or have you totally forgot about the other night!"

"No, I was just saying what everyone else here wanted to say…get that pole outta ya ass, ya ego is way too high and ya know those boots are getting to big for ya. Plus the other night was _not_ high-quality." said Jean. She shoved past Scott and went up to Logan. "Besides, looks like Logan has all the "good moves" and muscles."

"You can defiantly be part of the small team." said Logan flirtatiously. Jean winked at him.

"I'll go get changed. Care to join me Logan." she said as she walked out of the room.

Scott growled at Logan. "Ya came to the Xavier mansion a couple of years ago, and ever since then I knew you had a crush on her, but you're going too far!" shouted Scott.

"Hey don't blame me if ya girlfriend wants a _real_ man." said Logan.

"Why I outta…."

"ENOUGH! I will not have this kind of behaviour in my house! Now be off with you!" shouted Xavier. Scott just growled again and walked out of the room.

"Jean was acting strange." said Emma.

"Yes…" said the Professor. "Emma, Logan, Jean and Bishop will go to the Egyptian caves. The rest of you follow me."

**Ruins Of New York **

**Apocalypse's Vessel **

**5.06pm **

"Apocalypse." said Archangel as he came up to the monster.

"What is it my dark winged angel?" asked Apocalypse.

"Sinister has got Rogue, he has used Malachi to put them in a dream state universe."

"Tell him to stop messing around and to bring her to me. What is he doing to them?"

"Sinister has made Malachi produce the actual images of what would happen if you were destroyed." explained Archangel. Apocalypse walked towards Archangel.

"I have a job for you my darkened angel"

"Anything."

"Paradigm, he has used Wanda, a prisoner as bait to get Magneto." explained Apocalypse. "He has Magneto thanks to Malice. But I am displeased of him going behind my back. Bring him to me."

"At once my lord." said Archangel as he bowed to him. He went out of the room. Apocalypse turned back to the screen with different shots of the force field.

"Mesmero!" he shouted. Mesmero ran in the room, limping.

"Yes m' lord." he said as he bowed.

"You have done well for me, you have gotten me the three keys which has let me be released, even though you got the X Men to steal them, and you have chosen me a life supplier…but you have also failed me by letting Xavier have knowledge of my existence a year ago, and then you were captured by the brotherhood. Who knows what information you have given them. Especially to that Magneto, he knows a great deal about me, but Xavier knows the most." explained Apocalypse.

"I know My lord, but I did not betray you, I have stood loyal to you." cried Mesmero.

"That you have, and hopefully, in death you shall." said Apocalypse. Mesmero looked up, frightened. He knew what would happen…

Apocalypse walked over to him. He lifted him up with his powers. Mesmero started to choke. Slowly, blood vessels popped up on his neck and forehead. He was blue as the sky, then blood came out from his ears and eyes and nose. He fell on to the floor and his skin started to burn. He couldn't scream as his throat was being choked by Apocalypse's telekinesis. Boils came up on his face and steam started to come from his body. Mesmero held his throat in pain, now being able to scream.

He then died…Apocalypse smiled.

"And that is only a minor amount of my power!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Xavier Mansion**

**Outskirts Of New York**

**5.21pm **

"But I wanna go with you!" shouted Jubilee as Emma, Logan, Jean and Bishop got ready to go to Egypt.

"Sorry kid, ya just not ready yet." said Emma.

"I've fought loads of bad guys with Generation X!" she shouted.

"This aint the same. Besides you'll get bored, we're only looking for some X Men."

"So, something interesting _always_ happens!" moaned Jubilee. Bishop quietly looked over to Jubilee. He knew that one day; she would become one of the legendary X Men. It was sort of ironic. All he heard was tales of the heroics of the X Men. "Jubilee the hope of a new dawn" they called her. All he heard was how she fought many and commanded the 'D.O.A' (destruction of Apocalypse). He never thought that she had to beg to become and X Man.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Logan as he noticed the grinning Bishop.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." he said.

Jono came into the gear room. He was on his mobile.

"Great they won't let me come with 'em!" whispered Jubilee. Jono wasn't even listening, he was reading a message. "Hey Jono ya listening to me!" She looked at his mobile and grabbed it off him.

"**Hey give it back!" shouted Jono. **

"_Jono please be careful. You know how much I care about you. Text me back Loads of love and kisses, PaigeXxX_." read out Jubilee. She started to laugh.

"**Hey that's not funny, you shouldn't be laughing at what she's saying!" shouted Jono. **

"Oooo, that message has really got to ya huh?" asked Jubilee joking. Jono gave her a dead eye.

"**Sometimes…no all the time, ya a pain in the butt gel." said Jono. **Jubilee stuck her tongue out and text Paige back. **"What are you doing?" **

"Oh nothing." she said. '_Wait until Paige gets this_.' Jubilee thought. She started to press all the buttons.

"**Hey, you're textin' 'er back! Give me that phone!" shouted Jono. **

"Will you two babies quit it!" shouted Emma.

"Okay." said Jubilee happily as she threw the phone to Jono. He caught it but it slipped through his hands. "Good catch."

Jono growled and looked at his outbox. He gasped as he saw the quick text. His upper face burned with anger.

"**I'm gonna kill that gel!" he shouted. **

**Massachusetts Academy**

**(Also Generation X's Base)**

**Tuesday 8th 5.27pm**

Paige sat on the sofa, staring at all her other friends laughing and playing about. She wasn't really in the mood to join in.

"Hey Paige ya okay?" asked M.

"Huh?" asked Paige as she came out of her daydream. "Oh yeah I'm fine." Paige sighed. She missed Jono. Sure she wanted to be an X Man, but she was more bothered about love than that.

Suddenly her phone went off. She looked at it and saw Jono's name. She jumped up in excitement and walked out of the room into the hallway. She started to read it.

'_Baby I miss you, I love you soooo much. From ure JonoXxXxX'. _

Paige read the text over and over. At first she smiled but then realised that Jono wouldn't ever right something like that. He kept his feelings to himself.

'Jubilee…' she thought. Maybe It was Jono, Paige would like to believe it…but she knew that Jono would never ever ever say something like that to Paige. She grumbled, she would defiantly have to get revenge on Jubilee…

**Xavier Mansion**

**Outskirts Of New York**

**7.00pm **

Kitty looked at herself in the mirror. She had a long red dress on with the arm sleeves covered in glitter. Her hair was tide up in a bun; she looked beautiful…and a bit slutty.

She was all set for her date with Piotr. She looked to the clock on the wall. It was now 5 minutes past seven. Kitty always new to keep a man waiting no matter what. She did it to Piotr all the time, though this time was different. She got up and grabbed her handbag. Kitty had one more look in the mirror and went out of her room.

Piotr looked at his watch. He had been waiting nor for 5 minutes. He knew what Kitty was doing, making him wait.

"Hey, she'll come." said Bobby comforting his friend.

"He is correct my friend, you know what Kitty is like." said Ororo.

'_Well she has to know vat fings have changed!' he shouted in his head. _Suddenly he glimpsed to the top of the grand staircase to see kitty walked down, smiling. He couldn't help but smile at her beauty.

As she reached the bottom stair, Piotr took her hand and smiled.

"There's one time in a girl's life when they get to walk down a grand stair case looking absolutely beautiful, all eyes on them, I think that was just Kitty's." whispered Ororo to Bobby.

"You look beautiful." he said. Kitty giggled.

"Thank you, you look very handsome." she said politely.

"You two have a good time, and be careful." warned Ororo.

"Yeah, least _some_ of us get to go out and have some fun. The rest of us have to do research on Apocalypse with the professor. How boring is that?" complained Bobby. Kitty laughed which made Piotr's heart beat faster.

"See ya later k?" said Kitty. "Come on big guy." Kitty linked her arm with Pete's and walked out of the door.

**Blackbird **

**7.15pm**

Logan was tensing up, he had never been so worried before. Him and Storm were flying the jet, and she noticed his grip on the handle. She put her hand on top of his gently and he looked at her. She smiled.

"Logan, it will be alright, _Rogue_ will be alright." reassured Storm.

"But…maybe this is how she dies 'Ro, maybe she gets killed by Sinister…"

"Logan, all I know is that Rogue is a strong girl with attitude. She can take care of herself, and Sinister. Plus Beast is there with her."

"We were all taken to the savage lands 'Ro, we all know what Sinister can do. And not even _we_ were able to stop him." said Logan. Storm sighed and looked out of the jet window. Maybe he was right…

**Dina's Restaurant**

**7.20pm**

Kitty looked at the menu and kept flicking the pages back and forth to see what she wanted. Piotr was already getting bored, but he was used to it because every time he took Kitty on a date she would always take for hours to choose. But this was different, they weren't together.

"Have you ordered yet Keety?" he asked slightly impatient.

"Huh…oh yeah sorry. I was just thinking about Rogue and Beast." said Kitty. Piotr was a bit surprised, but it was her friend, and Beast was certainly close to Kitty after he was possessed by his 'inner beast'.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." he said.

"I just don't know how we and all these people in this room can sit here eating, while there is an Apocalypse on our hand." said Kitty.

"Do you want to leave?"

"No, but I'm just like…confused."

"Don't be Keety, tonight is about us, forget about Apocalypse, that's what everyone else is trying to do in here, just for one night." reassured Piotr.

"Okay…so what am I going to have?" said Kitty to herself. Piotr sighed, this was going to take forever.

**Blackbird**

**7.35pm**

'Jean' looked out of the window beside her. She saw the dark night and the water below them. She smiled at what was about to happen, she knew what was about to happen.

"Jean, are you okay?" asked Emma as she leaned over Jean. Jean snapped out of her trance and looked at the blonde.

"Yeah…just thinking." she said.

"Ha, people have been doing that a lot lately, even me." said Emma.

"Wow, that is something, a blonde bimbo actually thinking." said Jean.

"…_Excuse _me!" shouted Emma. "What did you just call me!" Jean stood up and nudged Emma as she went past her.

"You heard me." said Jean simply. Emma grunted.

"What's wrong with you lately?" asked Emma.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean! The thing with Scott, calling him a teachers pet, and then flirting with Wolverine, and now this!" shouted Emma.

"Look, just 'coz you fancy Scott, doesn't mean I can't fancy anyone. You couldn't find your own man so you had to settle for someone else's." Jean looked over to Logan who was controlling the plane with Strom and Bishop with them. "Besides, who wouldn't like Wolverine? I certainly don't know why I didn't go for him in the first place." Emma snorted.

"And I _certainly_ don't know why he would like you." said Emma.

"And what's that meant to mean!" shouted Jean.

"Oh come on Jean, I've never hated you, I just don't think you're good enough for Scott. But you've always been the background, but now you want attention. Thing is Jean, I only make enemies with people who are truly not my type of person, you're just a low life pitiable little girl who's not worth my hatred." explained Emma. She shoved past the angry looking Jean.

"You'll pay for that…" said Jean inaudibly.

"Oh yeah," Emma came up into Jean's face, "and how are you planning to do that red?"

"Oh I'll think of something." whispered Jean.

**Dina's restaurant **

**7.45PM**

Kitty leant over the table and put her hand on Piotr's. He wasn't even looking at her at the time. He jumped and looked at her, not moving his hand from her soft touch. She was smiling at him with her beautiful girly smile he adored.

"I'm glad you asked me out tonight Pete. It's nice to get away from all the like, stress." said Kitty.

"Yeah…" he said silently. He was quite nervous…well not nervous. He felt as though this was his first date with her. Not only that, but he just didn't feel the spark anymore. He knew Kitty was trying hard, but he couldn't feel the same way about her anymore.

"Are you like okay?" she asked him concerned. Piotr looked up to her and held her hand tight in his and sighed.

"Keety, I still love you, and I know what you said about Kurt wasn't true, but it hurt me deeply. I'm an emotional man Keety…"

"I like know that, and that's what I love about you. But what I said Kurt was a simple mistake of the tongue. I like, never think about Kurt. I know we can work things out Pete-."

"Vats the ving Keety, I don't know if vwe can." said Pete. Kitty looked at him deeply hurt and took her hands away from his. Sadness and confusion was in her eyes, a hint of anger possessed her.

"So you like, asked me out tonight to dump me!" she shouted.

"No Keety, I asked you out tonight to see if ver was still a spark between us. And I just don't feel it…maybe this is just meant to be." he said. Tears ran down Kitty's cheeks.

"I cannot believe you are giving up on us just because I like, said the wrong name." said Kitty.

"It's not just that Keety, its other things too. I don't want to upset you, but maybe we should split up for a while. Meet new people, and ven if we want get back together." explained Piotr. Kitty looked at him in disgust.

"Why would I want to like, get back with a jerk who think he can have me anytime he wants…ya know Pete, I thought we'd be together forever, looks like I was wrong!" she shouted as she grabbed her handbag and fled from the restaurant. Piotr looked down and sighed.

**Awww poor Kitty….Don't worry I have big plans for the two of them. Anyway, the Romy fans will be pleased for the next chapter.**

**Next Chapter – Home is where the heart is? – Remy is even more confused and tries to find some answers. Meanwhile Rogue starts to have flashbacks of another life, which turns out to be hers. Will she find Remy before it's too late?**


	13. Home Is Where The Heart Is?

**Hey thanks for all the reviews. Well I know a lot of Romy fans have been waiting for this exact moment, here it is, the answers to all your questions! Enjoy :-) Also please review because I noticed a few of my usuals didn't, I don't know why but please review it means a lot. **

**Home is where the heart is?**

Remy sat down in the living room, not understanding anything. Where was he? He knew he couldn't have forgotten him getting married to Rogue…But he killed Rogue didn't he? Sinister controlled him…maybe Sinister was the one who was doing this.

"Hey Remy." said a young girl with short black hair who had just entered the room. She had her head down in a book called 'The many ways to get a guy to like you'.

"Ur…hi an' you are?" he asked. She looked up from her book and smiled.

"You know who I am." she said not really knowing what he was on about.

"Okay…but I don' remember yaw name." he said making excuses. The girl looked angry and sat next to him on the sofa. She put her dirty yellow boots onto the footstool and carried on reading her book.

"My names Jubilee and you should know, we've been team mates since Apocalypse." said Jubilee. Remy nodded.

"I know I was only kiddin'." he lied. He had never seen this girl before in his life.

"I hate you and your little jokes which by the way are totally not funny." Remy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever. So mind answering some questions?" asked Remy. Jubilee kept reading her book.

"Can't ya see I'm trying to read?" said Jubilee. Remy snatched the book off of her. "Hey give it back!"

"'De many ways t' get a guy t' like ya'." Remy looked at Jubilee who looked really angry. "A minute t' make fun of dat please." Jubilee rolled her eyes and grabbed the book off of him.

"Sometimes I hate you." she said.

"Why'd ya need dat book anyway?" asked Remy. Jubilee looked up at him.

"Don't play dumb with me LeBeau, you know that I have a major crush on Longshot, I just have to get him to notice." said Jubilee continuing to read her book.

"Who?" he asked confused.

"Ya know what you're acting really weird. I'm going to talk to the other LeBeau, maybe she can tell me why her husband is so crazy." said Jubilee as she walked out of the room. Remy sighed.

"I hav' t' find out what's goin' on. Maybe I can talk t' Xavier." said Remy out loud.

**Greenhouse**

Ororo was planting and watering her beautiful plants. She had her hair tied up and had a huge smile on her face.

"Hey 'Ro." said Remy. Ororo turned around to see Remy and smiled.

"Hello dear, are you feeling better now?" she asked as she carried on watering her plants. Remy crossed his arms and hunched his face.

"Urr…yeah. I wo' jus' wonderin' where de Professor was."

"Oh he's probably in the Danger room teaching the New X Men." said Storm.

"Who?" asked Remy unsure on what she meant.

"Remy stop playing dumb. Anyway, why do you want to see the professor for?" asked Ororo.

"'Coz Remy needs t' get a few answers." Ororo rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to continue talking in the third person, I thought you stopped that annoying habit?" asked Ororo.

"Non, an' you never said it wo' annoyin' before." said Remy.

"I believe I did along with half of the mansion." Remy smirked and went out of the greenhouse.

**Danger room **

**Control room**

"You have to put more effort into your strategy. Remember, you cannot simply thrust and strike your enemy, you must fight them with co-ordinated movements." explained the Professor to the New X Men in the microphone.

The door to the control room opened. The Professor didn't look at the person who had entered.

"Hello Remy." said the professor.

"Hello Prof, I was wonderin' 'f Remy can ask you some questions and perhaps get some answers?" asked Remy. The professor turned and looked at him.

"I sense some stress from you Remy, are you alright?" he asked.

"Non, not really. Remy…I don' belong here." he said.

"But you've been her for quite some time now. I'm sure you don't want to give up your-."

"-Non, I don' mean dat. I mean, I'm not from dis…world. I t'ink someone has put moi here." explained Remy. Xavier looked at him, weary on what he was saying. Remy new the look on the old man's face, he had seen it many times before, it was the look of uncertainty. "Read mah mind Prof."

"I think that's not a good idea. You told me you never wanted me to read your mind." said Xavier.

"But dats de t'ing, I aint bothered. I'm in a different dimension or sometin', why should I care? Jus' please Prof, jus' read mah mind." The professor looked at him. He had known Remy for many years, he did trust him.

"Very well then Remy, if you're okay with me reading your mind." said Xavier. He turned on the microphone. "Everyone, your session can end early today I have some business to attend to."

**Xavier Garden**

Rogue was sat on the bench feeling her belly. It was hardly a bump, but she still felt as though she had to nurture it.

Suddenly two hands went over each of her eyes. She gasped but then smiled, realising who it was.

"Well hello sugah." said Rogue. He moved his hands away and Rogue stood up, but instead of seeing her husband, she saw a complete different person.

"Why hello to you to." he said in a flirty tone. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into him. Rogue gasped. He swiftly moved his lips to her beautiful red rose ones. Rogue's eyes were wide open, yet she couldn't withdraw from the kiss. So instead she punched him round the cheek and removed his slither from her mouth.

"What the hell in God's name d'ya think yaw doin'!" she shouted. The man held his cheek and looked at Rogue shocked.

"What the hell am I doing, why the hell did you just punch me!" shouted the man.

"Because you jus' kissed me!" shouted Rogue. He looked at her confused. "Who are you!"

"Drrr, I'm Joe…your boyfriend." he said. Rogue looked him up and down disgusted by his comment.

"How dare you say such thangs. I'm married!"

"Yeah, to a worthless piece of shit who doesn't give a damn!"

"Remy does give a damn, he loves me and ah love him!" shouted Rogue.

"Oh so is that why you came into my room one night and we made love three months after you were married, telling me you loved me and couldn't hide it anymore." explained Joe. Rogue looked at him confused.

"Ah highly doubt that since ah've never seen you before!" shouted Rogue.

"What do you mean? Course you have, you're the one who convinced me to stay here so many years ago."

"Look, jus' leave me alone you freak!" shouted Rogue. "Ah would never cheat on Remy, ah…" she stopped for a moment and touched her forehead.

"Rogue…?"

"It's…ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she started to scream, there was a pain in her head, so crucifying she didn't know what to do. Images started to come into her mind, things she was starting to recognise. Suddenly the pain went away. Joe ran over to her and lifted her head onto his chest.

"Baby are you okay?" he asked her. Rogue looked up to him with her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Ah…ah don' belong here." she said. She didn't remember exactly who she was, but she knew that for some reason, she didn't belong in this world, yet she just couldn't remember the images produced in her head. '_Maybe it's the physics.' thought Rogue. _

"What do you mean sweetie? Are you okay? Do you want me to get the professor?" asked Joe.

"No thanks, ah'll b' fine. Ah think ah know why ah don' remember you, 'coz like ah said, a jerk like you don' belong in mah memory, maybe ah am from another dimension." said Rogue as she got up. Joe looked angry.

"What do you mean?" asked Joe. Rogue looked at him.

"Ah don' know what ah mean…ah'm so confused." she said touching her forehead. "Ah need t' find Remy." Joe looked even more angry.

"What do you want _him_ for?"

"He's mah husband…" said Rogue as she began to walk away.

"Fair enough." Rogue was about to run off when he grabbed her wrist. She turned around.

"Just remember that I love you more than Remy could or _would_ ever love you." said Joe. Rogue wasn't one for hurting feelings of innocent people.

"Yeah that's nice." she said as she ran off to find Remy. Joe on the other hand looked pretty hurt.

**Rec Room**

Remy was laid on the metal table in the rec room. The Professor had his hands over his temples, searching his mind.

"Find anythin' Prof?" Remy asked. The Professor opened his eyes and took his hands away from Remy's temples.

"I'm sorry Remy, I can't find anything." said the Professor.

"But I'm telling ya de truth!" shouted Remy as he leaped up from the table.

"That's my point, I can't find anything." Remy looked at him confused. "I cannot find any memories, any thoughts. It's as though you're dead."

"But dat can' b'…what 'bout mah memories o' mah _real_ past?" asked Remy. Xavier sighed.

"I do not know the cause of this. Maybe your under stress with the baby coming." said Xavier. Remy looked at him.

"Remy not stressed. 'F I wo' goin' t' b' de fat'er of Rogue's child, Remy'd b' over de moon. Fact is I'm not ready, maybe one day I will be, but not now. Dat's 'coz I'm in a different dimension, an' Remy wants to go home t' see 'f Rogue's alright." explained Remy. Xavier looked at him and nodded.

"I'm a man of facts Remy, but I know my X Men, and I can see the truth in your eyes." said Xavier. Remy smiled. "The question is, what are we going to do about it?"

"Remy don' know…But der has t' b' a way."

"Who sent you here Remy?" asked Xavier.

"Well Sinister tricked me into t'inkin I'd killed Rogue…I might of…it felt so real. But Remy knows fo' a fact dat he aint got de power t' send Remy wherever de hell he is." said Remy.

"So he's using another mutant? What time is it where you are from?"

"It's…hey…I don'…I don' know…but I do know dat Apocalypse is still alive an' dat Rogue an' me aint even together." said Remy.

"Well Remy, I think I might be able to sort this out and send you back home. Why don't you enjoy the married life with Rogue while myself and Beast will find out a way." explained Xavier. Remy looked at him, weary, but nodded. He jumped off the table and walked out of the door.

Xavier looked down to the floor. Maybe Remy was going insane, or maybe he was telling the truth…

**Xavier Lake **

Rogue sat on the bottle green grass, staring at the cobalt lake that was stretched around the Xavier land. She threw rocks into the lake, with a fed up look on her face.

She had no idea why she didn't remember cheating on Remy, she would never do that. But the memories she had seen, she didn't understand them. It was as though they were right in front of her then disappeared again.

But whatever the memories were, she figured they were someone else's, someone she knew, a physic. '_Maybe ah should jus' forget 'bout it. I'm perfectly happy here with mah husband and mah baby.' thought Rogue. _

"Hey mon chere." she heard a certain Cajun accent say. She smiled weakly as Remy sat beside her. He didn't give her a kiss on the lips as he usually did. It made her feel out of place, as though she did something wrong.

"Hey sugah, are you okay?" she asked him. He looked at her and also smiled weakly.

"Yeah, why d'ya ask?" She sighed.

"This mornin', ya were acting weird. Ah even forgot the doctors appointment." said Rogue looking hurt. Remy looked at her. She was so different, not because she was upset, because she didn't wear as much make-up as she used to, she looked so much freer. Especially with her hair back, even if it was a messy bunch.

He didn't know how to handle a situation like this. He had never got any one pregnant before, and never in a million years did he think Rogue would be his wife. Sure he liked her, he liked her a lot, but a baby was way too much to handle. And you don't exactly want to be messing with a hormonal pregnant lady, who can just punch you and send you into next week.

"Sorry chere, I got a lot on my mind." he said simply.

"Ah love you." she blurted out with. He looked her, not knowing what to say. She didn't look at him though. "Ah…ah've been havin' a few problems with mah memory, at least that's what ah think it is. Ah was meant too of done something that is really big, yet ah don' remember it…maybe ah forgot that our marriage was in the dumps."

Remy looked at her, slightly hurt but remembering that this was a different Rogue. (Even though it is the same Rogue, he doesn't think that).

"Rogue, our marriage aint in the dumps." he said, not knowing if it was the truth. "I jus' been feeling a bit off is all, notin' t' worry 'bout." Rogue smiled weakly and put her head on his shoulders.

"Ah hope not, 'coz ah don' wan't' loose one of the best things that's happened to me." said Rogue. "All the pain, all the loses, it don' matter anymore. We can move on, _our_ baby, is a sign of that Remy." Remy looked uncomfortable. Not because of the baby talk, but because she might know the secret he's been hiding ever since he could remember, plus he was lying to a woman who he had liked for years, a woman he truly cared for.

'_Damn LeBeau, remember dat dis aint yaw Rogue, she different. Yaw Rogue is waiting fo' ya in those temples!' shouted Remy to himself in his head. _

Rogue pulled away and looked into his demon eyes. She moved a piece of his hair and flickered it away a bit. She looked at his eyes again.

"You look different." she said. He faked smiled at her, not being able to look into her eyes, otherwise he knew, being this close to her, would make him fall into a trance. "But in a good way." she smiled.

'_Don' look into her eyes, don' look into her eyes.' _

He could hear her soft breath; he could feel the soft touch of her hand touching his face. He closed his eyes, loving the ambience of her touch. He couldn't help it, why should he help it, he was told to make the most of it. He opened his eyes and looked into her beautiful emerald ones.

'_I know I shouldn't, but damn me I jus' can't help it.' _

He immediately moved in and passionately moved his mouth to hers, and immediately she let his tongue gain entrance to her mouth.

Oh the beautiful sensations of her tongue, fighting with his own. The passion, the heat, the love and life that was produced in one kiss. But it felt so right. She put her arms over his neck and pushed his head closer to hers, their tongues still at war.

He put his hand on her waist, and another one on her beautiful auburn hair. Moaning noises came from his mouth, wanting more, needing more.

After a couple of moments, they slowly moved apart, both of their lips red raw. He breathed fast, and so did she, yet more delicately, both of them staring into each others eyes.

"Ah love you Remy." she said silently, yet only his ears could and were meant to hear. His heart was beating faster and faster, blood rushing through his head. Then…it all stopped…everything. His mind, no, his heart realised something that had been there all along, even if this was another Rogue. It was meant for the real Rogue, but he had to admit it to himself…

"I…I love you too." he said. He looked to the floor questionably. "I love you." he then smiled and laughed and looked at her. "I love you!" he shouted in excitement. Rogue looked at him as though he was a freak but laughed it off with him. She hugged him so tight, as he did, both of them never wanting to let go.

"_Whatever stuff ah was supossed t' have done with that Joe guy is all in the past, ah was right, this **is **a new start fo' me and Remy, mah husband.' thought Rogue. 'Or is it?' _

'_I can't believe it, after all the years I've flirted and worried and cared over with Rogue, I've finally realised dat I love her, and I always have.' he thought embracing her. 'But I still can' help but feel dat I did de wrong t'in. Maybe this dimensions Remy swapped places wit' moi. Maybe he can treat Rogue right. I'm happy where I am, no Apocalypse, no wars or secrets, I'm wit' de woman I love, and I couldn't b' happier.' _

And though Rogue was happy where she was, she couldn't help but wonder, is there where she really belongs?

**A bit of a twist there I know. So now it's turned the tables, Rogue is the one feeling out of place, and now Remy thinks he's better off where he is. Only thing is, he's not in a dimension, he's in an imaginary world which has been created in their minds by 'a secret mutant' soon to be revealed. Anyway did you think it was sweet, Remy admitting his love for Rogue, I know I did lol. Any please review, and if I get more than 5 reviews, I shall update :-)**

**Next Chapter – Brave hearted – Remy is happy where he is, but knows that it might be unfare to his real world. Yet he also senses a slight tenseness in Rogue. Will she ever remember who she really is, and who the hell is this mutant that put them there in the first place! Find out in the next chapter. Total Romy/Danger Pure love :-) **


	14. Brave Hearted

LEDIABLEBLANCTHE2ND- so kind lol, mazdamiatta- omg I love that song lol, raex18 – ya know what I wonder 2 lol, Roguechere- Romy/danger…I have no idea what I meant lol.

**Brave Hearted**

**Remy and Rogue's room**

Remy couldn't stop looking at her. She was laid facing him, her eyes delicately closed. He couldn't imagine what must have been going through her head. She thought they were actually married, which in this dimension they were. And all Remy was doing, was ignoring her. She must have felt awful.

It was kind of weird lying with her like this. Sure she had wanted to make love with him last night, but he didn't feel right about it. He wanted to find an excuse what didn't make him feel bad or her. So all he said was he wanted it to be more special than just the bedroom.

He didn't know what to think. He didn't know if he was just in love with her or that she could touch. In a way he wanted to go back home to see if he loved her as a person. He knew he cared about her, and maybe one day he would fall in love with her. Thing is, he didn't want to be with a girl that couldn't touch, and the fact was Rogue couldn't, but this Rogue could.

'_Ya a selfish son of a bitch LeBeau. De Rogue in ya dimension was fantastic, it didn't matter dat she couldn't touch, o' course ya couldn't ever have a relationship wit' her, but dis is de other Remy's woman, his wife. Is it fair of me t' take dat away from him?' thought Remy._

Rogue woke up and yawned. She opened her eyes to see these beautiful red demon eyes looking at her. Her heart beat and she screamed.

"Oh mah gawd!" she shouted. She quickly jumped out of her bed. "What the hell d'ya think ya doin'!" she shouted.

"Chere, it's Remy. What's wrong!" he shouted as he looked at her. He got off the bed and put his hands up in defence. "I'm yaw husband!"

Rogue started to breath lightly. Then she remembered.

"Oh…" she looked at the floor. "Sorry sweety, ah jus'…well, ah jus' forgot."

He looked at her suspiciously, but she smiled at him which reassured him. She walked over to him and hugged him.

"Ah'm really sorry baby. Ah just got up on the wrong side o' the bed." she said smiling. He smiled back and kissed her lightly on the cheeks. "Ya know ah love you." Remy smiled and put his nose against hers and closed his eyes.

"I know Rogue, an' I love you to." he said with a little doubt in his voice.

"An' ya know Joe?" she asked. Remy didn't but thought the other Remy must've.

"Uh…yeah I know." he said.

"Don' let him come between us, ok?" she asked him. He stepped back and looked at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"He's…uh…been lookin' out fo' me…yeah lookin' out fo' me." she lied. "He doesn't really like you, you know that." of course even she didn't know that. Remy nodded.

"Oh yeah, I, I, I know dat." he said.

"Anyway, ah'm gonna get ready. Ah'll see you at lunch." she kissed him on the cheek and went off to the bathroom.

Remy watched her and then sat on the bed. None of this felt right.

'_Maybe I should find a way t' go back ho…' _He stopped thinking as this pain came into his head. He couldn't scream, he just fell off the bed and hunched up into a ball, holding his head tight.

Then the pain went away. Even though he didn't know it, but his memories of the real world, were being erased.

**Xavier's Office **

Xavier was in his office writing in is planner. He was trying to find a mathematic solution to Remy's problem. Maybe he was ill, and the fact that when Xavier asked him what year he came from, Remy couldn't remember.

Suddenly the door opened, Xavier looked up to see Rogue come through the door. She smiled and sat down on the chair in front of Xavier's desk.

"Rogue, I'm glad you're here." said Xavier.

"What's up Professor?" she asked. Xavier lent a little forward and crossed his hands together.

"It's Remy, has he been acting a little weird lately?" asked the Professor.

"Actually…yeah he has. It's like he's a new person, well not new, just confused." explained Rogue. "Thang is Professor, ah think he might not belong here." Xavier nodded.

"He seems to think so to. We had a convosation yesterday, he said that a mutant sent him to another dimension, Sinister." said Xavier.

"But Sinister can't of, he aint got that power." said Rogue.

"Yes I know. I was thinking that maybe Remy's stressed over the baby, being a father will prove a hard task for Remy, with his past and everything."

"Yeah ah know." said Rogue putting her hand protectively over he stomach. "But ah jus' don' know what to do. He told you he wasn't from this dimension? Well…ah kinda had these memories flood into mah head. At first ah thought they were physics, but all of the memories had me in it, in a different world."

"What were they like?" he asked.

"Ah don' know, they were there and they went, ah don' remember anything else." said Rogue. "Ah jus' felt weird yesterday, when Remy kissed me, that it didn't feel…right."

"Rogue, would you mind if I took a look at you're memories?" asked Xavier. Rogue nodded.

"It would make me feel a whole lot better." said Rogue.

**Kitchen**

Remy was drinking his coffee, thinking about his new life and if it was fair. He knew that if this dimensions Remy was in his, that Remy would be in love with Rogue. Maybe things were better this way, but Remy knew he was being selfish, it's just, he _had_ Rogue in this universe, sure they had only kissed, but she already loved him, and sure he didn't love her as much because he had only just realised he loved her.

"Hey Remy." said Sam as he came through the door.

"Sam? Sam Guthrie?" asked Remy amazed to see him. Sam looked at him strangely.

"Ur, yeah…"

"I t'ought you decided to not become an X Man, so you actually joined it?" asked Remy. Sam looked at him for a moment and began to fake laugh.

"Ha ha ha, very funny." said Sam as he went to the fridge. Joe and Scott then walked through the kitchen doors.

"Anyway, I told her that maybe she should think about it." said Scott.

"And did she?" asked Joe.

"Yeah, and she wants to." said Scott smiling.

"Oh that's great, congratulations." said Joe. Scott looked over to Remy.

"Morning Remy." he said. Remy looked up from his newspaper.

"Oh great, de one guy I don't want t' b' dis universe is." said Remy. "I'm joking."

"Funny." said Joe sarcastically.

"Who are you?" asked Remy. "Oh mah god…Magneto?"

"Remy, I know you hate me, but grow up. You know Rogue doesn't appreciate it when you call me that. I'm not him and you know it!" shouted Joe.

"Carm down, an' why don' Remy like you?" asked Remy. '_I already got a bad vibe from him.' _

"Because of your jealous rage of when I use to date Rogue." said Joe, smiling. "A good day for me at least."

"Son of a bitch." whispered Remy.

"I;m sorry I didn't quite hear that." said Joe. Remy looked up at him.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know Magneto was deaf to. Maybe I should take the hint yaw an old man wit' de white hair n' all." said Remy. Joe growled.

"Get a life Remy. I'll never know what Rogue saw in you." said Joe.

"Well unlike you, me an' Rogue have been destined t' b' together since we were married." said Remy.

"All marriages usually end with divorce. And when that happens, as Rogue's best friend, I'll be there with wide open arms." said Joe. Remy was about to punch him when Sam and Scott cut in.

"Hey, why don't we talk about something else huh?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, ya little love triangle ended years ago, I'm sure we can move on." said Scott.

"I didn't even know we had one, mind you I knew Rogue wouldn't go fo' someone like you." said Remy. Joe rolled his eyes.

"I think she'll disagree in that." said Joe, not wanting Remy to here.

**Rec Room**

Xavier was scanning Rogue's mind like he did to Remy's. Rogue was a little tense because she hated her mind being read. It was normally particularly hard for Charles since the locked away physics kept blocking him from some of her memories, yet were none.

Charles finally took his hands away from her temple and looked her strangely.

"What is it Prof?" asked Rogue as she sat up and looked at him worried.

"It seems you and Remy share something. I have to admit I had my suspicions." said Xavier. Rogue looked at him strangely.

"So what are you trying to say?" asked Rogue.

"When I read your mind Rogue, I saw nothing, and like I said to Remy, it was as though you were dead. Not even your physics were there…but unlike Remy, I found something strange."

"What Professor, what is it!" shouted Rogue.

"The only thing I found in your mind was a mirror." explained Xavier. Rogue had a dismayed look upon her face.

"Huh?"

"I do not know what it is. Perhaps if you let me into your mind again, this time, I will put my life force inside." Rogue looked down wondering if it was the best of ideas.

"Okay Prof, but please be careful." she said. Xavier smiled and closed his eyes as he put his hands over her temple.

_**Rogue's mind**_

_Xavier walked forward. There was nothing except pure darkness; all he could see was a mirror with a frame of pure gold. The mirror was very tall and had beautiful inscriptions on it._

_He looked into it, and what he saw, was himself…but a different sort of him. This man was in a wheelchair, unlike he was now. Xavier didn't know what to think, was this him in the future? Sure he had been in a wheelchair before, but when they defeated Apocalypse he discovered a way to walk again. _

_Xavier immediately touched the mirror, he started to glow a light blue colour, then it stopped. Xavier backed away from the mirror and stared at it, as though something had just happened. _

"_Oh my god." said Xavier. "It's all been lies." He closed his eyes, and then opened them again. _

**Basketball Court**

"Cajun ya crap at this." said Wolverine. He had the basketball in his hands and past it to Remy. "I'll give you the first shot." Remy smiled.

"Actually Wolvie, I'm better den you t'ink I'm…I'm…" suddenly Remy felt the same pain in his head as this morning. Once again he couldn't scream. He fell to the ground like a dog and scratched the ground with his nails.

Logan ran over to him.

"Hey, what's wrong!" shouted Logan. Remy couldn't speak, this pain was more crucifying than the last. Logan didn't know what to do. Then Remy breathed out. He looked up and saw Logan.

"Who…who are you?" he asked. Logan looked at him confused

"Is this some kind of joke Gumbo? 'Coz it's not funny!" Logan shouted. Remy crawled away on his butt, away from Logan. "I'm the mutant with the claws, remember?" Logan's claws shot out. Remy screamed and got up.

"Where de hell am I?" he asked looking around. "Where's Jean-Luc, where's Henri?"

"Cajun ya freakin' me out. Let me take you inside." said Logan.

"Stay away from moi!" he shouted. "Where am I?"

"Ya at Xavier's School for mutants." said Logan.

"Mutants? What de hell are dey?" Remy asked. Logan looked at him, he had to do something.

**Rec Room**

"Oh mah Gawd Prof, wake up!" shouted Rogue. Xavier's eyes slowly opened. He found himself on the floor.

"How did I-."

"Ya just started screaming an' then ya fell on the floor. Are you okay!" asked a worried Rogue as she helped him up off the floor.

"Uh, yes, yes I'm fine." he said. He looked at Rogue strangely once again. Rogue looked at him.

"What, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh Rogue…my dear Rogue." he said. He put his hands on her cheeks. "All this time, this isn't another dimension. We have all been created for the purpose of torture." Rogue's eyes grew scared.

"Ah don' understand."

"Mastermind…his name is...he made a world up in your mind for the purpose of torture. I am nothing, we are nothing. You and Remy are the only real beings." explained the tearful Xavier. Rogue was really scared, it was asthough the Professor was going to kill her. She shoved his hands off her face and backed up into a wall.

"Back away Professor, ah don' wanna hurt you." said Rogue.

"I would never dream of hurting you Rogue." said Xavier.

"Ah don' understand, ah don' understand any of it. How come ah don' remember any of mah _real _past then! Ya must have been hypnotised or something Prof, this is mah home. Ah have all the memories. Sure ah forgot about Joe, but that aint mah fault." said Rogue. Xavier was an inch away from her.

"Remy knows that he doesn't belong here, but soon his mind will forget, you on the other hand will start to remember things, and they will haunt you." Rogue screamed and shoved the Professor back.

"Get away from me!" she shouted as she ran to the door. But a chair came in front of it. Rogue looked at the Professor. "Why won' you let me leave?"

"Because, you're my only hope for survival." said Xavier.

"But if what your saying is true then you have no mind, no powers, your just some illusion bein' controlled bah this mastermind guy!" shouted Rogue.

"If you knew you had a chance of survival, would you take it?" he said with an evil look in his face. His eyes were black and his face was taunting.

"It's not you at all, ya faking bein' the Prof…you must be-."

"-Mastermind? Yes, how'd you guess?" he said sarcastically.

"Ya evil son of a bitch!" shouted Rogue. "Ah don' even remember who ah really am 'coz o' you!"

"All in good time my dear all in good time!" shouted Mastermind.

"Ya boss is gonna b' pretty mad that ya doin' this fo' the fun of it!" shouted Rogue.

"On the contrary, he doesn't mind at all. He likes to play with his food."

"Wait until the X Men hear about this!" shouted Rogue. "There probably on there way right now!" Mastermind laughed.

"Actually, there not. You may feel like you've been here forever, but in a matter of fact, it's only been one day." said Mastermind. "The X Men are on there way, yes, but your bodies are on a plane at this very moment." Rogue looked distressed.

"Ah…ah remember…ah remember the tunnels…" she said. But there was no use, she couldn't remember everything else. Mastermind smiled.

"Poor you, when the time is right, you shall regain your memory, but your 'husband' Remy is forgetting his memories, as you remember them." Rogue gasped.

"Leave him alone!" shouted Rogue. "Wait…husband…mah baby." Rogue put her hand on her stomach. "In the real world ah'm not either." she smiled as she remembered.

"Very well done, but now that's two memories, I'll erase two of Remy's." said Mastermind. Rogue gasped.

"No please!" shouted Rogue. Mastermind turned himself into Joseph.

"And do you remember the fact that you didn't remember your affair? Well, lets remember it shall we?" asked Mastermind. Rogue stepped back.

"What d'ya mean?" asked Rogue backing up to the door which was blocked by a metal chair. Mastermind swiftly moved forward and kissed her lips. Rogue though felt a force that she couldn't move away. This kiss was slow and lingering, their tongues lapping against each other's. He finally moved away, smiling at her. She didn't have any expression on her face. She just looked at him, her face tired and drained of energy.

"You bastard." was all she said, and then she fell on the floor. Mastermind looked at her body and laughed, he didn't even help her up.

"The games only just begun."

**God I love leaving it like that. So the next time I should be updating is Tuesday, but this time I need more than four please. Thank you so much for reviewing. **

**Anyway did you know that the grey squirrels are being killed in England, apparently the red squirrel are being extinct by the greys. So there government are actually allowing public people to kill, poison and torture the beautiful creatures. I say they find peaceful ways of stopping the greys from increasing in population. And the country where I am, America have actually made a contraception pill for grey squirrels. It's evil though, don't you think. If your from England please tell me what's happening.**

**Next Chapter – The Amethyst Girl – As Logan, Bishop, Jean and Emma search for Rogue, Remy and Beast, they run into a girl who might able to help them, for a price that is… **


	15. The Amethyst Girl

**Oh my god, I couldn't believe my responses on the reviews. I have to thank all of you so much, I loved every reviewXxX**

**mazdamiatta-** I don't know if you meant stunned in a good way lol, but I hope you did. Yeah you did lol, I wanted to try to get people to think it was **a total different mutant altogether**, but I did my research and I **couldn't find any mutants as powerful as Mastermind.** I was really upset about the squirrel thing but I've took my pills and my uncontrollable rage to help the animal kingdom has gone down and I realise there's no need lol. God, can you imagine if squirrels started to take over America or Europe…wouldn't that be so weird? Them running around with guns…awww lol. Anyway thanks for reviewing as always XxX

**WildCardRose**- My friend in England is in an environmentalist group called the European Squirrel Initiative, and she told me about the governments' announcement to slaughter grey squirrels. She said there doing everything they can and wanted to know what the Americans were doing to help stop the slaughter and find peaceful matters of stopping the population of squirrels increasing. And as my new job as a reporter in training, I decided to go to a conference. And they've actually made a contraceptive pill which they are planning to lay out for the greys to eat. I completely understand what the English government are trying to do, and I agree because the greys carry a disease called 'Squirrel pox' which only infects the reds. Any whom, I loved your review with all the information and if you have anymore I'd love to hear it. XxX

**LEDIABLEBLANCTHE2ND-** Thanks I love when you say fantastic. I'm glad you like Romy now, I know you're not really bothered about them, but your **couple will be coming up very soon**. Well your not far off…thanks I love my stories to be unpredictable. Please review againXxX

**Roguechere-** Ya know, I always get that spelling wrong, I don't know why. But thanks for the heads up. Thanks and I hope you keep interested XxX

**Lumberjane-** Lol don't worry I am. I love the word dude to, it reminds me of the beach…I don't know why, maybe it's because surfer people use it. Anyway please review again XxX

**everwing-** Thanks you so much, I really try my best to put detail into it. Lol, **Remy just needs to be reminded, the question is, how?** I'm glad you love it. Now don't be silly, I'm sure you can right excellently. Thank you so much for your review and I hope you review again XxX

**Homer Simpson – **Thanks for your review and here's your updateXxX

**Next Chapter – The Amethyst Girl – As Logan, Bishop, Jean and Emma search for Rogue, Remy and Beast, they run into a girl who might able to help them, for a price that is… **

**The Amethyst Girl **

**The back of the Temple of Legends**

Sinister and Mastermind put the twitching bodies of Rogue and Remy into the jet they were flying in. Mastermind looked over Rogue.

"I will soon enter the illusion I have created in their mind." said Mastermind. Sinister looked at Rogue also.

"Why, what is happening inside?" asked Sinister.

"Well Rogue is finally remembering who she really ism but every time she remembers a memory, Remy looses one." explained Mastermind. "At the moment, Rogue is unconscious, and Remy is being questioned by 'Wolverine'."

Sinister nodded and looked down at Rogue. She was twitching and mumbling. Then he looked over to Remy who was the same, yet since he was conscious in the illusion, he was more restless.

"What of the Beast, shall we just leave him where we attacked him?" asked Mastermind.

"Yes, he will be fine. And it's not as though the X Men can do anything about it." Mastermind nodded. "But I felt a little iniquity not giving them a farewell gift, so I left a little something there for them."

Mastermind looked at him confused.

"And what would that be?"

"Oh, just a little surprise for Wolverine." said Sinister coldly.

**The Temple Of Legends**

Logan moved the cobwebs away, not really caring about them as did the rest, except Emma who kept dodging them.

Logan sniffed into the air, he could smell something. Except it wasn't Rogue, Remy or Beast.

"What is it?" asked Bishop knowing that look upon Logan's face. Logan growled.

"I smell a rat." he said. Bishop immediately got his gun out and went around the room. There were four passage ways they could go down.

"Why don't we split up?" asked Bishop.

"What!" shouted Emma. "I'm no sour puss, but if you guys are hearing noises I don't exactly want to be strolling down a dark freaky tunnel all on my own."

Bishop went up to Emma slowly, and looked her in the eyes.

"Your names Emma right?" he asked her. Emma looked at him, her body tensing up. "Well I've never actually heard of you. Not in the stories I've heard d'ya know why? It's 'coz people like you who are scared of the smallest things, are the people who are most afraid, and killed." Emma grew angry and put her hands on her hips.

"Well maybe ya never heard of me because I die going down a tunnel to my death!" shouted Emma.

"Will both of you losers shut up!" shouted Jean as she walked past them. She looked to Logan. "What is it?" He sniffed again.

"I have no idea, but I'm going in alone." Wolverine exclaimed. Jean grabbed his arm.

"Not with out me ya not." she said. "I can't let you of all people go alone." he sensed her flirty behaviour and smiled.

"Come on then, but I prefer to do things on my own." he said as the two walked down the tunnel.

"Oooo is that so?"

Bishop just watched them go down and and looked to a pissed off Emma. He sighed and rubbed his neck with his gin in his hands.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry." he said.

"Well it's not very nice learning that everything you ever fight for isn't even worth your name being remembered." she said, crossing her arms.

"I know, and I didn't mean to. It's just, I'm changing history by just being here, perhaps I'm changing your history to." he said.

"Look, I don't need ya stupid apologises okay? I'm a big girl and I can handle myself." she said up close and personal. "And just to show you how much," she snatched his gun, "I'm gonna go down that tunnel." she walked past him. He watched her leave, gob smacked at her.

"Hey no one touches my gun. I'm gonna need that back." he said as he trailed after her.

**Logan and Jean **

Logan looked round the area he was in. He knew that something was there, either following them in the shadows, or just waiting for them to come. Jean on the other hand was having fun. She didn't know who it was who was following them, but she was on there side, so they couldn't attack her.

"See anything yet Logan?" asked Jean.

"No not yet…but I know there in here. The weird thing is, this scent is sort of familiar." said Logan. "I think that th-." suddenly out of the shadows X23 jumped out onto Wolverine.

Wolverine fell on the ground with the girl on top of him. He didn't have enough time to look at her face, so he kicked her off him with his feet and she fell on the ground.

They both immediately got up, but Wolverine couldn't see her face properly since the darkness was covering half of her face.

She jumped into the air and booted Wolverine into the wall. He banged his head but soon recovered. He moved his neck to the side and it cracked, then he quickly got out his claws and ran towards the girl.

As he came towards her she dodged the claws and he ran into the wall, and she quickly turned against him and pulled her own claws out and stabbed him in the back. He screamed in pain as she kept digging her claws in, deeper, and deeper.

"D'ya like the taste of metal." she said. She slowly took her claws out of his back and sliced them back in. He fell on the ground, blood dripping on the sand. Wolverine looked up at her from the ground.

"…It can't be…" he said. X23 smiled.

"Well it is me, and I'm here to deliver a little message. Rogue and Remy are gonna be just fine with Apocalypse, I'm sure he has a nice room set up for them in his dungeons." she taunted. Logan's wounds started to heal up, as X23 knew they would. She smiled. "It's so annoying when you just won't die."

He try to stand up but she swiftly boot her boot on his chest and plunked him to the ground. He was in no mood to fight back.

"You know you're a son of a bitch, especially after what you did to me." X23 stated.

"I didn't mean to." he said. "I thought you were a creation, a monster at the time."

"Well," X23 turned to Jean who was just watching in pleasure, "Let's see if your little girlfriend thinks the same."

"You touch her, and I will do what I almost did in Tokyo." he warned.

"I don't think you're in any position to argue with me!" shouted X23. Logan looked over to Jean.

"Uh hello, a little help here!" he shouted. Jean was just looking at her nails.

"Huh? Oh me? Sorry, I don't wanna get in the middle of your little spat." said Jean, carrying on doing her nails.

"Fine!" shouted Logan. He growled and unexpectadtly pulled out his claws and dug them into X23. X23 fell on the floor, blood pouring out.

"I hate you." she said.

"Join the club, we got T-Shirts." he said as he stood up and walked over to Jean, who was still looking at her nails. "Don't worry, she'll heal again."

"Yeah like I care." she announced.

"Jean what the hell is going on with you!" shouted Logan. "First of all you're offensive to Scott, which I thought was funny. But then you had a fight with Emma, you flirted with me, and now you couldn't be bothered to help me because ya doin' ya damn nails!" Jean looked at him.

"Have you ever thought why?" asked Jean. "Maybe I'm fed up with life at the mansion; maybe I'm looking for more." Logan looked into her eyes, they weren't the sea green eyes he remembered, and they were much darker.

"Something's happened to you hasn't it?" asked Logan. Jean smiled.

"It's about time." Jean used her powers to push Logan back into the wall. She held him there for a moment. She started to strangle him with her powers. A smile came upon her face, enjoying his swollen face.

Then a body flung on top of Jean. She landed on the ground, realising her telepathic hold on Logan, as he fell on the floor, coughing and getting his breath back.

Jean looked up to the body.

"Hello luv." she said as she kicked her in the face.

"Who the hell are you!" shouted Jean.

"They call me Betsy, but you can call me Psylocke." Psylocke created to energy blades in each hand and stabbed them in Jean's head. Jean fell on the ground, eyes closed.

Wolverine slowly walked over, his eyes wide open. He noticed X23 was gone. He ran over to Jean and put his hand under her head.

"She's not dead." said Psylocke. "She's just gonna be unconscious for a while." Wolverine looked up to Psylocke and gently put Jean's head down.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked Wolverine. Psylocke smiled and made her energy blades disappear. She wore an asymmetric dark blue bodysuit with a Chinese collar and a magenta dragon pattern going from the chest to her right leg. The suit didn't cover the other leg, where she wore a high boot instead. The ensemble was completed with a sash and dark blue opera gloves.

"I'm Betsy Braddock; I'm a mutant like you. I'm here for one reason, to stop Apocalypse." explained Betsy.

"Well the X Men have all ready been down here, and they've found nothing. All we know is that a guy named Sinister has a base here and has taken three of our team members." explained Wolverine.

"So, you are part of the X Men?" asked Psylocke. Wolverine nodded. "Cool, I'm actually meeting one of the X Men, the X Men I used to hear so much about."

Wolverine sighed.

"Jeez, your not from the bastard future too are you?" asked Wolverine. Psylocke looked at him confused.

"Ur no, but let's here more about that please."

"Look, I don't know how you know the X Men, but I need to find my team mates. Maybe I'll see ya around." said Wolverine. He was about to walk off when Pyslocke shouted to him.

"Stop!" he turned around and looked at the purple haired woman. "I can help you. I'm excellent at tracking people down. Plus, I want to meet the rest of your X buddies." Wolverine raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry kid, that's a bad idea, and I can track them down on my own." said Wolverine. He began to walk again.

"I'm sure you can, but I have something you need!" she shouted to him. He turned around.

"What could I possibly want from you?" asked Wolverine said harshly.

"The truth." Wolverine looked at her, as a smile came upon her face.

**Bishop And White Queen**

"So…the future isn't a very nice place huh?" asked Emma as the two walked down the tunnel.

"I'll be honest, it's like hell there." said Bishop. Emma gulped. "But that's why I'm here, to change all that."

"And I hope you do. I can't think of a life like hell." said Emma.

"Don't worry, you'll be dead by then." said Bishop. Emma looked at him offended. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just you'll be too old."

"Look, I may not be a legend where you come from, I may just be some girl who tried to help, but to me, I can do anything." explained Emma.

"If you keep that attitude that might come to your destruction in the apocalypse fight." said Bishop.

"And why's that?" asked Emma. "Trust me sweetheart, if I didn't have this attitude, I wouldn't be here at all." Bishop smiled.

He could tell she was a hard class woman, and in the future, there aren't a lot of women like that. Which brought to the thought of his sister, Shard. He missed her so much, if only he had enough time to say goodbye. For all he knew, he might not live to come back to the future. But what made the situation even stranger is that his sister wasn't born yet.

"Oh my god!" shouted Emma. Bishop snapped out of his daydream and looked to the floor. In front of them was the team member he knew to be Beast of the X Men. Emma ran over to him, blood pouring from his mouth. "Beast, are you okay?"

There was no reply. Bishop looked around the room they had entered.

"Well there's only one way out, so Sinister must have taken Gambit and Rogue this way." said Bishop. "Come on Emma."

"But what about Beast?" asked Emma. "He needs medical help." Bishop looked to the floor to the unconscious Beast.

"Okay, listen to me, I need you to carry on down the tunnel. If you come to a number of different tunnels, try to find some evidence of where they went." explained Bishop.

"So I've got to do this alone while you take Beast home?" asked Emma.

"Look, I can't let you carry him on his own. Your not strong enough, no offence."

"None taken. I understand, besides I might find Wolverine and Jean on the way." said Emma. She was about to go off down the tunnel when she stopped and looked back to Bishop was lifting Beast up softly. "Good luck Bishop." He smiled at her.

"You too." She ran down the tunnel to find Sinister.

"HEY!" shouted a voice. He turned around to see Jean.

"Jean, what are you doing, I thought you were with Wolverine." She walked up to him slowly.

"Yeah, things turned nasty." said Jean.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused. He got up from the ground and looked at her. She seemed different. "Are you feeling okay?"

"She's feeling just fine." said another voice behind her. e turned around to see X23.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Your worst nightmare." she said.

"I've heard that line before." he said. "What do you want? What have you done to Jean?"

"I haven't done anything, but she works for Apocalypse now." said X23. "As will you, future man."

"How do you know I'm from the future?" he questioned.

"I have my sources." said X23 looking at the grinning Jean. "Besides, I think Apocalypse might find some use for you, and your little blue friend there."

Bishop looked into her darkened eyes. Then he looked down to Beast.

"Welcome to the Age Of Apocalypse." said Jean…

To be continued….

**So how did you like it. I know it wasn't very long, I was pretty busy all week. Anyway please review. By the way, I know a lot of people might think Emma/Lucas…Luma…lol, might be a bit gross, but I don't intend them to be in a serious relationship. **

**Next Chapter – Those we dare to touch – Rogue and Remy are still stuck in the illusion, but Remy has forgotten all memory. While Rogue is forced to go into different illusions with Mastermind, Remy is her only hope, but if only he could remember! Romy! **


	16. Those We Dare To Touch

**Thanks for the reviews I promise I will put them on the next storyXxX**

**Those We Dare To Touch**

Rogue opened her emerald eyes and looked around her. She was lying on some grass, perfectly bottle green. She held her head and sat up. She was in a forest of some kind. The sin was gleaming bright and the wind was warm and moist. The trees around her were moving silently, making a beautiful noise.

"Where am ah?" she asked herself as she looked around.

"Marie?" said a voice. Rogue turned around to see a middle ages woman. She was very pretty, with long blonde hair, luscious red lips and beautiful blue eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Rogue. The woman smiled and put her hands on her hips.

"Now Marie, I have no time for your games, ya fathers waiting for you in the house." said the woman. Rogue looked at her confused.

"Look, who are you an' how do you know mah real name?" The woman sighed.

"Marie, please don't annoy me. Ya father needs you in the house, and I advise you to do so."

"Okay…" said Rogue freaked out. "What's your name?" The woman laughed.

"Pricilla, but to you it's mom." Rogue gasped.

"What the hell are you on about! Mah mama wo' called Mystique!" Rogue shouted.

"Darling are you okay?" asked Pricilla.

"No not really!" shouted Rogue. "Mastermind where are you? Ah know ya doin' this!" shouted Rogue to the sky. Pricilla started to laugh.

"And I thought you might of thought it was real, that's how dumb you are." said Pricilla.

"_Mastermind." _Rogue growled. "Why are ya toyin' with me, how can ya get pleasure outta that!"

"I don't know, it's just funny to mess around with people." said Mastermind. "Besides we're near enough to Apocalypse's vessel now. So I'm not gonna have that long. But ya see, Apocalypse only needs your life force, so it doesn't matter if your asleep or not, ya gonna die anyway, along with ya little friend Gambit."

"Son of a bitch!" shouted Rogue as she flung for him. Her fist went through the woman's body, and she shape shifted back into his real look. "Ya gonna pay fo' this!"

"Not if your dead." said Mastermind smiling. "How about I torment you some more huh?"

"Jus' leave me alone!" shouted Rogue. "Leave Gambit alone an' let us just wake up!"

"Sorry I can't do that, I'm enjoying this too much."

"Well that just shows ya heart is as black as coal!"

"So it is."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Remy looked around his surroundings, he was in the med lab. Beast had taken a look at him early and couldn't find any traces of abnormality. Remy looked nervously at Logan.

"So, how old d'ya think ya are?" Logan asked.

"I'm 15." replied Remy. Logan sighed, how could he loose all his memories, it wasn't possible.

"Don't you remember anything?" asked Logan.

"I remember hearing 'bout mah engagement t' Bella bein' in a week when we're both 16." said Remy. Logan looked confused and looked down to the floor.

"Where's Rogue when you need her." said Logan to himself. Remy immediately looked up when he heard the name.

"Who?" he asked. Logan looked up and folded his arms.

"Rogue…do you remember her?" Logan asked. Remy looked as though he wa sin deep thinking.

"I remember de name…but I can' place a face." said Remy. Logan smiled, wherever Rogue was she'd be pissed off when she got home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rogue opened her eyes again, but she didn't have enough time to look around as she started to fall. She screamed as she was fallen into a volcano, but she flew just above the opening.

The environment around her was pitch black, all that could be seen was the erupting of the volcano, which didn't seem to hurt Rogue.

She was placed on her feet and touched the lava, knowing it wouldn't harm her. She growled and looked around for Mastermind.

"Ya hidin' again!" she shouted. "Where in God's name am ah!"

"Your in another illusion Rogue, it's one of my favourites." said a voice, but there was no body to it, just the echoing sound of Mastermind's voice.

"An' why's that, the lava don' hurt me!" shouted Rogue.

"Ha ha, that's the ironic bit, this place is my favourite because you think nothing can hurt you, but in a matter of fact, it can and it will." explained Mastermind. Rogue gasped as the ground beneath her started to tumble. She screamed as she fell into the lava.

Rogue started to scream and scream and scream, until she realised she was on a floor. She slowly got up, to scared to look, but then she opened one eye, and when the fear went away she opened her other.

It was a white room, completely white with nothing in it except a T.V. Rogue slowly walked up to it, still being cautious. She reached for it and turned it on. She quickly moved her hand away as it came on, afraid it might do something.

Then, a picture of Remy came up. He looked troubled and uncomfortable.

"Gambit." she whispered with a slight tense of sadness in her voice.

Logan was walking back and forth, Rogue didn't know why. He also looked troubled. Remy though, was fiddling with his hands, Rogue wanted to know why he was so nervous.

"He has forgotten his memory." said a voice.

"Who said that." said Rogue as she looked around. Out of no where, a woman appeared. Rogue gasped as she noticed who the beautiful blonde was. She wore black leather pants which came just until her knees and had a stripes pattern on them. On top of halter less top she wore sleeveless leather with shoulder patches, leaving her arms bare.

"Remember me?" she asked.

"Ca…Ca…Carol Danvers." said a speechless Rogue. "But ah locked ya away, the Professor helped me!"

"I'm not here to hurt you Rogue, Mastermind thinks I will, but at the moment, only you can get us out of this trouble, because when you get hurt, I get hurt." explained Carol.

"Um…alright." said Rogue.

"Remy is forgetting his memory, and it won't stop, I don't know that if you save him and get him out of the illusion he will remember, but it's worth a shot. At the moment though, I need you to think about yourself."

"Why do you wan' me t' save Remy though?" asked Rogue. "Ah thought ya only wanted to save yourself."

"Look Rogue, there's something you have to understand about me. I see everything you do, and even though the Professor locked me away in here because I was tormenting you, doesn't mean I can't feel what you feel. Remy is sweet and kind, and boy is he hot. The fact is, I like him as much as you do, and we both know that's more than a friend." explained Carol. Rogue smiled and blushed at the same time.

"Why the sudden change o' heart? Ah thought ya wanted t' take over?" asked Rogue.

"I do, and I will never forgive you for what you've done, but only you can get us out of the hands of Mastermind."

"Okay, so what do ah do?" asked Rogue.

"You need to fight him." said Carol.

"Fight him? Why that's the dumbest thang ah've ever heard! How can ah fight an illusion?"

"You can't, which is where I come in."

"Ah don' think ah like the sound of that." said Rogue. "Remember, ya tried t' drive me t' insanity t' kill mahself, an' when ya found out that you could take control, ya tried t' lock _me_ away!"

"I know we have a past Rogue, but can you blame me? You took my life away, everything I ever loved, I ever worked for went away the moment we laid eyes on one another." explained Carol. "I know you can't trust me, but you have to believe me when I tell you that you are the only person that can destroy this illusion."

"So this place is an illusion?" asked Rogue.

"No Rogue, this is your mind, this is where I was locked away. Outside this room, is your actual mind which has been filled with illusions. I luckily was able to get you in here."

"So, ah guess ah'm gonna have t' hear where ya come into all o' this." said Rogue.

"I need you to break the barrier of all the psyches you've ever absorbed."

"What, that's the second dumbest thang that's came outta ya mouth! Ya feelin' okay gal?" asked Rogue sarcastically.

"Well after being stuck in this room for three years I must say no." said Carol. "I know it's a risk, but I will protect you. If you over power your mind with the psyches and I can get them to fight the illusion, you have time to absorb the psych of the Professor, and help the fight."

"But what about Remy?" asked Rogue.

"Once your back in the real word, you can use the professor's powers and go into Remy's mind. If course your going to have to kick the shit out of Mastermind first."

"But if ah knock Mastermind out in the real world, won' Remy wake up?"

"No, and you need him to remember who he is. That's why you need to absorb the Professor Psyche." said Carol. "It's the only way to save Remy."

"Ya got this all planned out huh?" asked Rogue Carol smiled at her. "But won' you drag me back into mah mind once ah've saved Remy an' try to take over? T' get outta this room ah gotta bust the room and you'll escape. An' once you help open the barrier, you'll attack me."

"Rogue, I won't, I promise. I know there is an Apocalypse on our hand. But one day, I will, and till that day, let's just work together." said Carol. She put her hand out. Rogue studied it for a second and then smiled. She reached out for her gloved hand and shook it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Remy was still looking at the floor, wondering and thinking. Where was he and why couldn't her remember?

"Emeralds." said Remy. Logan snapped out of is daydream and looked up at Remy's back. He walked over to the front of him and looked at him questionably.

"Say that again?" asked Logan.

"Emeralds." said Remy again, staring at the same object and not looking Logan's way.

"What about them?" asked Logan again. Remy finally looked at him.

"Dat gal…Rogue, I remember sometin' 'bout emeralds…why, why does Remy remember dat?"

"Well…you ur…you used to say Rogue's eyes were like emeralds, because they were green. I guess you said they were like emeralds because you thought of her being a jewel, a special jewel." explained Logan.

"Did I like her?" asked Remy. Logan chuckled.

"Oh you felt much more than that kid, trust me."

"Den what, did I hate her?" Logan laughed again and then grew serious. He looked at him.

"You were madly in love with her." Remy's eyes grew wide.

"Really, me? Remy LeBeau fell head over heals fo' a woman?" asked Remy very surprised.

"We were just as much as surprised as you are right now. Especially when you proposed." said Logan. Remy's heart beat grew faster, nervously.

"What!" he shouted. "I'm engaged t' 'er."

"Guess again, ya married to her, and ya having a kid together." said Logan. Remy almost fainted.

"I…I…I…"

"Ya don't have to say anything, in your mind ya jus' some dumb 15 year old kid." said Logan. "I have to find a way for you to get your memory back."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey, sorry it's not a big update, but I'm really busy at the moment. But please review because then I know that my effort is being put to good use lol. REVIEW!xXx**

**Next Chapter – One By One – Rogue and Carol release the psyches and they battle against Mastermind, but he's not alone. Meanwhile, Remy is trying to remember his life but can't figure it out, will something so small do the trick? **


	17. One By One

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated for while I feel really guilty. I've been so busy and have been meaning to go onto the computer and writing a bit more. So I'm going to tell you it's going to be a while until I update this story again, but this chapter is short, but sweet. **

**One By One**

Rogue flew above the room she was in, she had opened the door and her and Carol were free. She felt almost like she was playing a game she knew she was going to loose.

"Carol ah don' know 'bout this. It's one thang trusting you, but letting _all _mah psyches is ridicules." said Rogue. Carol flew beside her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"I know Rogue, but we gotta do this quick. Mastermind is gonna figure eout where we are any minute and stop us from breaking the barrier free." explained Carol. "If we don't do this now you have no chance of saving Remy, and you'll be in he grasp of Apocalypse."

Rogue sighed. She was so scared of the psyches, more than anything in the world. "Alright, please though, make them help an' not attack me." Carol smiled.

"I won't Rogue, we're in this together."

"Something ah thought ah'd never hear." said Rogue as she flew to a door in the pitch black. "Once ah open this, they will all try t' attack me."

"No they won't, they know the situation." said Carol. "If they do I'll stop them."

Rogue breathed in and went to open the door. "Here it goes." she twisted the door handle and a bright light came from it. Rogue quickly flew up to where Carol was to make sure the psyches couldn't hurt her.

All the psyches came out one by one, swiftly. Rogue gulped as she watched them look around, some of them looking up at her. She was terrified.

"Where's Mastermind?" asked the psyche Jean.

"We wanna kick his ass!" shouted another.

"More like destroy him!" the comments kept coming and coming. Rogue smiled as she saw her 'army' wanting to help.

"I told you." said Carol. "Listen up people! We need to stop this thing and stop it now. If Rogue doesn't get out of her mind then she will be in Apocalypse's lair and turned evil, and we will be destroyed. So in order for her to get out, we need the psyche Professor Xavier."

Professor Xavier flew up towards them. "Absorb me." he said, looking down. Rogue was still scared of the psyche but none the less flew towards him and slowly reached for his skin.

"Ah'm sorry." she said as she touched his skin. The psyche disappeared and Rogue sighed. "Let's do this!"

**Temple Of Legends **

Emma carried on walking forward, still scared of what might be ahead. She breathed with caution and jolted at every noise.

"I hate this." said Emma. She turned into another tunnel, this time it was totally pitch black and her fire light was running out. "This is just fucking great."

Suddenly she felt something against her skin. She screamed, turned around and fell on the ground, all to see it was Logan and some girl.

"Jeez Emma, carm down." he said. Emma's breathing was fast.

"Carm down? Carm fucking down! Bishop left me in a cave thing all on my own!" shouted Emma.

"Stop squealing, that's a sign of weakness and it's really annoying." said Betsy. Emma looked up at Betsy and got off from the floor.

"And you are?"

"Betsy Braddock." Emma looked to Logan.

"Where the heck did you find her?" asked Emma.

"She found me and helped me when Jean attacked me." explained Logan. Emma smiled.

"So she's part of Apocalypse's team I'm guessing?"

"Yeah, but we gotta deal with this mission at the moment." said Logan.

"And I thought you were in love with her." said Emma.

"Well there ya have it." Logan carried on walking with Betsy falling. Emma looked at them go up the tunnel and ran after them.

**Remy's illusion **

"Why can' Remy remember anyt'in?" Remy asked Logan. Logan sighed.

"No idea kid, something's going on, and we gotta get to the bottom of it." said Logan.

"An' I t'ink Remy would remember someti'n as big as getting' married, I thought I was marrying Belladonna, but I guess I get around." he smiled proudly at himself.

"Oh get over yourself." said Logan. "And who the hell's Belladonna?"

"Remy jus' speakin' de truth, Remy ends up wit' two beautiful wives. Wonder what happened wit' moi an' Bella. I never really wanted to marry her anyway."

"Will you shut up!" shouted Logan. "I have to make sure that-." suddenly there was a bright light and a man appeared in it as fast as the speed of light. "What the…?"

"Who de hell are you?" asked Remy.

"I'm Mastermind." he said. Mastermind looked at Logan. "You can go now." he held out his hand and Logan started to evaporate. Remy looked in horror.

"What…I…oh my god…" Mastermind walked towards Remy smiling.

"The mind, it is a great thing. It holds everything, the key to everything. And mutants with abilities to enter someone's mind is very lucky." he said.

"What did you do t' Logan?" asked Remy still getting over what happened.

"The Logan you saw was a creation I made. The real Logan has no idea what's happening."

"What d'ya mean?"

"I needed Rogue…the girl you're "married" too. She is needed as an energy source for Apocalypse, and you got in the way." explained Mastermind. "I just thought I'd have a little bit of fun with you."

"You sick bas-."

"Now, now, now. There's no need for nasty language like that." said Mastermind.

"Remy don' get anyt'in what ya sayin', sept dat dis is all a dream. Take me back where Remy belongs!" he demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Remy, I-." Mastermind stopped talking. He looked as though he had been stabbed. He fell to the ground and, holding his stomach. Remy looked confused.

**Real World **

**Plane**

Rogue was standing up, absorbing Mastermind on a bare part of his shoulder. Sinister was controlling the plane, unable to do anything. As Mastermind fell to the ground, Sinister put the plane of autopilot and got up.

As he went to attack Rogue he stopped in his tracks. Rogue was entering his mind, playing with his thoughts. He couldn't do anything except hold his head in agony. He fell to the ground unconscious.

Rogue waited for a moment to see if he got back up, which he didn't. She had the horrible thoughts of Mastermind in her head, and going into Sinister's wasn't nice either. She could feel the psyches in her head, trying to get free. She knew it was a bad idea to let them help.

The, the headache went away…Carol must be putting them back where they belong. Rogue smiled to herself.

She then diverted her eyes over to Remy and ran over to him. He was on a table spread out, looking as though he was in a deep sleep. She couldn't help but smile as she saw his face.

'_Eyes like a devil, but the face carved by an angel'_. She thought. She took a deep breathe, knowing what she had to do. She put each of her hands an each sides of his head and closed his eyes. With Mastermind's powers, and the knowledge of how to use his power, Rogue entered Remy's mind.

**Remy's Mind**

Remy was now on the floor, wondering where Mastermind's body had gone. He didn't know what just happened, but he knew something wasn't right.

He ran outside to find this illusion raining. He was so confused; he just wanted to go home, even if it was with the dreaded Bella!

"Take me home!" he shouted to no one. It was his own mind, yet he couldn't get out of it. He fell to his knees, wondering what would happen.

"Remy?" said a voice. Still on his knees, Remy turned to face the beautiful girl he saw on the picture.

"You're…Rogue." he said. She looked different from in the picture. She looked younger, yet still not as much life in her. Her hair was drenched from the rain, yet she still looked beautiful.

"Yeah…d'ya remember me?" she asked as she slowly came forward to him. He looked upset and his head went side to side as a no. A sigh escaped out of her, she was hoping him seeing her would give him a memory jolt. She must not be that special.

"Ya mah wife, _non_?" he said. She smiled and looked down at him.

"In this imagination, yeah…but in the real world, no." she said. "Ah'm here t' take ya back Remy. But ah can' let ya leave until ya remember, otherwise ya never will know what happened t' you."

"Maybe it's better dat way." he said. "It doesn' sound very exciting out in de real world." She smiled again.

"Ah would replace the word 'exciting' with the word extremely eventful."

"Why did dis happen t' Remy?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that ah get your memory back." she said. "Don' you remember anythin'?"

"Notin'…I'm scared." he said. "I'm a 15 year ol' stuck inside a 20 year old man's body." Rogue felt sad for the boy, and it didn't help that it was raining hard.

"Ah know sugah, but everythin' will b' okay once we get you t' remember." said Rogue.

"How am I 'spose t' remember when Remy can' even remember his own wife…well sorta wife." he said.

"Well we'll have t' find a way and quick. Ah can use Mastermind's powers maybe t' give you back the memories he erased." she said.

"It's pointless." he said.

"Jeez, ah thought you were a fighter, now a failure. Now get ya act together swamp rat." she said. He suddenly went into a trance. His face was still and he didn't blink. Rogue looked at him, scared she did something.

"Erm…Remy?"

"What did you jus' call moi?" he asked, still not moving his eyes.

"Remy."

"No befo'.

"Erm…sugah…swamp rat."

"Swamp rat." he said. Rogue blinked a few times then realised something.

"That is so typical o' ya Remy LeBeau. Ya can' remember me, but ya can remember ya stupid nickname!" Rogue shouted.

"I can remember…a house…dis one…an'…an'…urrr I can' remember anytin' else!" he said. Rogue got onto her knees and looked into his face.

"Ya remember the tree we always used to sit at?" Rogue asked. He had a moment to think about it but then nodded expectedly. "An' the kitchen where you an; Jean used t' fight over cooking?"

"Qui…qui Remy remembers that too!" he shouted in excitement.

"An' the huge christmas tree that fell over and you caught it but accidentally blew it up." said Rogue smiling. Remy was nearly in tears and nodded. "An' when you held me when ah was alone on the roof?"

"I remember, I remember dat!" he said. He put his hand on Rogue's and squeezed it. "I'm startin' t' remember everythi'n….it's all comin' back t' moi." Rogue was almost in tears too.

"Maybe this will help." said Rogue. She leaned in and kissed him full on the lips. He was surprised, but melted into it. Their tongues battled against one another. The heat was making the water feel as though it wasn't there. Remy held onto her waist, bringing her closer, while Rogue held his head with the palm of each hand.

After a moment she pulled away from the kiss, tears running down both of their cheeks.

"I remember everyt'in." he said smiling. Rogue smiled to and held him. He held her tight, never wanting to let go. And then…they were gone.

**Real World **

**Plane **

Remy's body jumped up and Rogue fell backwards onto her butt. Remy immediately got off the table to help her up. As he was he looked into her deep emerald eyes and smiled.

She didn't know what the smile meant, maybe a thank you, a loving one…she didn't know but she knew what her smile meant. Warmth.

**To be continued XxX**


End file.
